Destino
by Mar Li Kinomoto
Summary: Corre el siglo XIX.Despues de 10 años de no verse, Syaoran y Sakura se encuentran, se odian pero ¿sera Sakura capaz de perdonarlo?. Deja reviews, acepto todo tipo de criticas, feliz año nuevo!
1. Destino

Hola, este es mi primer fic, es de sakura card captor y se llama "destino". Espero que te guste. La historia trata sobre todo de sakura y syaoran Recuerda que sakura card captor pertenece al fabuloso grupo clamp. Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, aplausos, rechiflas, escribe a: mar_li_kinomoto@yahoo.com.mx  
  
D E S T I N O Por Angélica  
  
I  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto veía a lo lejos en su mansión de Rossendale Bay en el condado de Gloucester, Inglaterra. Sonreía al pensar en todo lo que había logrado a lo largo de 10 años, aunque recordaba con pesar el motivo por el cual abandonaron Tomoeda pero... ¿qué padre no haría hasta lo imposible con tal de ver a uno de sus hijos feliz? , además era el año de 1805 y no se escuchaban rumores sobre guerras, hechizos ni ataques de dragones. Veía sus jardines bien cuidados, sus fuentes y flores y pensaba en lo mucho que trabajó para lograr su fortuna, y más aún, lograr el titulo de Sir Kinomoto (algo inusual en un extranjero) y que todos lo conocieran como Baronet y uno de los favoritos en la corte de su majestad.  
  
Estaba agradecido con la vida, ya que uno de sus dos hijos, Sir Touya Kinomoto, se convirtió en un hombre próspero y educado que también tenía un título nobiliario, aunque seguía siendo una persona de carácter muy fuerte, pero en el fondo era un buen muchacho. No en balde fue un gran apoyo para Sakura en esa etapa tan difícil...  
  
Sakura... mi pequeña Sakura... - murmuró Kinomoto  
  
Un ligero viento movió las hojas de los árboles, hojas de cerezo que llenaban el lugar de una vista hermosa y un aroma dulce y embriagante. Fue una de las pocas cosas que quisieron traer de Tomoeda. El viaje en barco duró semanas, fue difícil, pero lo mejor en ese momento era poner distancia al dolor y a los recuerdos. Los árboles (mucho más pequeños en ese entonces) plantados a su llegada trajeron un poco de consuelo. Los árboles, y... Sir Fujitaka no quería recordarlo pero venia a su mente. Eso fue lo único que realmente Sakura quería tener consigo  
  
Ese oso... el oso y las cartas Clow....  
  
Porque la familia Kinomoto, una de las familias con más prestigio guardaba un gran secreto, un secreto que muy pocos conocían.  
  
II.  
  
Lady Sakura?, Lady Sakura, ¿se encuentra aquí?  
  
Si Marie, ¿se le ofrece algo a mi padre?  
  
No mi lady, únicamente venia a preguntar si necesita usted algo  
  
No Marie, gracias, puedes retirarte y descansar  
  
Gracias mi Lady, que pase buena noche  
  
Tu también  
  
La puerta de la habitación se cerró, dejando únicamente el silencio a su alrededor. Hace 10 años, Sakura Kinomoto había sido una joven hermosa, alegre y bondadosa, con ojos de color verde profundo, cabello largo casi hasta la cintura y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, alta y muy delgada pero perfectamente bien proporcionada. Pero su belleza perdió fuerza con el paso de los años, pero no por eso era una mujer fea, al contrario, esa tristeza le daba un aire lánguido que despertaba ternura. El problema era que, ahora, a sus 25 años seguía siendo soltera y eso ya era considerado como algo malo, por mucho que los demás apreciaran a Sakura, sabían perfectamente bien que ya era casi imposible que encontrara un marido digno de ella, ya que las jóvenes se consideraban casaderas desde los 16 hasta los 22 años, después ya eran una especie de solteronas  
  
Sakura conocía muy bien su situación y no le importaba, porque cuando ella tenia 15 años conoció el verdadero amor, aunque también conoció lo que es tener el corazón roto y la decepción. 10 años después, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente aleccionada como para volver a amar, enterró sus sentimientos hasta lo más profundo, guardó todo lo que tenía que ver con Tomoeda y Hong Kong y procuró olvidar, tardó mucho tiempo pero al final lo logró. Además, la vida entre la sociedad inglesa no era tan mala, tenía a su padre, a su hermano y a dos buenos amigos. No necesitaba nada más. Sin embargo... no pudo evitar pensar...  
  
Syaoran... - susurró suspirando, hacia tiempo que no pensaba en él - pero que estúpida soy, todo está enterrado en el pasado - sin embargo no pudo evitar un escalofrío, una sensación que tenia solo cuando presentía que algo iba a ocurrir - lo mejor es dormir y olvidar - dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de poner la mente en blanco. Tiempo después dormía y soñaba con lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el fondo de un baúl junto a la cama de Sakura, un libro con imágenes extrañas comenzó a exhalar un brillo dorado, al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, en un carruaje que era conducido a gran velocidad se veía un pequeño cofre que brillaba también, pero este brillo era de color verde.  
  
III.  
  
Corría el año de 1795 y la ciudad de Tomoeda vivía un peligro constante todo debido a los ataques de los dragones y a la lucha por ser el mago más poderoso. Sakura tenía entonces 15 años y era la dueña absoluta de las cartas Clow (transformadas en cartas sakura, éstas tenían diferentes habilidades mágicas que hacían a su dueño muy poderoso). Cabe mencionar que en Japón la magia y lo sobrenatural no eran algo novedoso, así que a nadie sorprendía ver cosas extrañas. Sakura era dueña de las cartas desde que tenía 10 años y ya conocía muy bien el poder y la fuerza de éstas y ella misma tenía un nivel de magia impresionante. Era muy alegre, dedicaba su tiempo a sus clases particulares de literatura, danza, filosofía, artes manuales, entrenamiento en artes marciales y combate; cuando no estaba ocupada con todo esto, salía con su mejor amiga Tomoyo a caminar o se quedaban a tomar el té.  
  
Tomoyo tenía la misma edad de Sakura (15 años) y era una muchacha hermosa, alta, muy delgada, muy blanca y con su pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, a veces simplemente se quedaban a platicar con Kero... Kero es un ser... extraordinario, es el guardián de las cartas, el que decidió desde un principio que Sakura sería la recolectora, en esa época, su figura pequeña y amarilla podía ser vista sin ningún problema, y al adquirir su verdadera identidad se convertía en un ser impresionante al que solían confundir con un dragón. Por esto, casi siempre se mantenía en su identidad pequeña, amarilla y tierna, es glotón y enojón pero en el fondo noble, además su adoración es Sakura.  
  
Sakura, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? - dijo un día Tomoyo  
  
No sé - dijo suspirando Sakura - Touya y Yukito fueron a un retiro, regresan en tres días y por lo mismo suspendieron mis lecciones, así que tengo todo el día, además Kero está durmiendo  
  
Que bien! ¿por qué no vamos a caminar al bosque?  
  
Buena idea Tomoyo, vamos entonces  
  
En el bosque...  
  
¿ya regresó tu padre Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo viéndola de reojo  
  
No... - dijo una muy sonrojada Sakura - pero espero que ya no tarde, después de todo no es tan largo el viaje a Hong Kong  
  
Yo en tu lugar estaría muerta de nervios, sólo una vez en la vida se dan este tipo de acontecimientos  
  
Si... espero que todo salga bien - Sakura ya estaba casi morada  
  
No te preocupes Sakura, verás que dentro de poco serás la señora de Syaoran Li  
  
Nada más al escuchar su nombre Sakura sintió su cara a punto de estallar. Syaoran Li era en ese entonces un joven de 16 años muy apuesto, de ojos color café, alto, delgado y con el cabello eternamente despeinado. Descendiente de un gran linaje y dinastía de magos (el Clan Li de Hong Kong), conoció a Sakura cuando tenían 10 años, él llegó a Tomoeda con el fin de capturar las Cartas Clow, pero al final Sakura fue la dueña de éstas. Aunque al principio Syaoran odiaba a Sakura, poco a poco la fue conociendo mejor y se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella. Cuando su misión terminó le declaró su amor a Sakura, ella no se lo esperaba pero se dio cuenta de que sentía lo mismo y así comenzó una relación a distancia ya que él tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong, pero no se fue sin dejarle una promesa de regresar por ella para casarse.  
  
Así pasaron 4 años, en los cuales mantenían su amor por medio de cartas. Un día, justo cuando Sakura cumplía 15 años, Syaoran volvió a Tomoeda y el reencuentro fue inolvidable, Syaoran le explicó que tenía que pedirle a Fujitaka que lo acompañara a Hong Kong para presentarse ante Ielan, madre de Syaoran, para que tanto ella como los jefes del consejo de magos supieran y aprobaran su decisión , ya que en ese momento ellos no sabían de la decisión de él de casarse, y eso era un asunto que sólo el padre de Sakura podía ayudar a resolver. Y así partieron los dos, Sakura se quedó nerviosa, pero con la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien.  
  
De regreso en casa al anochecer, Sakura veía las estrellas desde su habitación, cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien que se acercaba, ella, emocionada salió corriendo a su encuentro y fue cuando vió a su padre, que tenia un aspecto desencajado y preocupado. Sakura lo notó y fue cuando tuvo más miedo de preguntar  
  
padre, que bueno que has regresado, te extrañé  
  
yo también hija, yo también  
  
Syaoran no viene contigo padre?  
  
Será mejor que entremos en la casa  
  
Ya dentro...  
  
¿qué pasó padre?  
  
Sakura no sé como decirte esto pero.  
  
Dime padre, por favor - Sakura ya no podía contenerse  
  
Hija, me temo que no podrás casarte con Syaoran  
  
QUEEE!!! - Sakura casi se desmaya de la impresión - ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Se arrepintió Syaoran?  
  
No se que decirte...  
  
NO ES CIERTO! , NO ES CIERTO! - lloraba Sakura - ¿cómo sucedió? Hicimos todo lo que habíamos planeado, llegamos ante Ielan y el consejo. Me presenté y Syaoran les explicó que yo era el padre de la mujer que amaba. Los del consejo quedaron impresionados, Ielan no tanto... después de ese momento de silencio, los del consejo comenzaron a preguntar por tu linaje, tu fortuna, tus antepasados y tus conocimientos de magia. Syaoran trató de responder lo mejor que pudo pero...  
  
¿linaje padre? ¿es eso importante?  
  
Para ellos si Sakura, no olvides que Syaoran será el próximo jefe del consejo de magos y del mismo Clan Li  
  
¿qué pasó después? - Sakura seguía llorando abiertamente  
  
al escuchar que no tenemos antepasados de clanes importantes ni que contamos con fortuna, inmediatamente los del consejo dictaron su rechazo hacia ti...  
  
NO PUEDE SER!!! - lloraba desconsolada - ¿Syaoran que hizo?  
  
Intentó convencer a los del consejo con todos los medios a su alcance, pero fue inútil, pidió ayuda a su madre, pero ella no decía nada  
  
¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
No sé hija, Ielan pidió hablar con su hijo a solas, lo que hablaron no lo sé, pero salieron después y Syaoran pidió disculpas a los del consejo por su "error", dijo que había tomado la decisión de no casarse contigo y salió  
  
No, Syaoran no pudo decir eso, no es cierto  
  
Cuando se fueron los del consejo Ielan se acercó a mi y me dijo que lo sentía, pero que ésas eran las reglas, que no dudaba que fueras una buena joven, pero que tenia que ser así  
  
Sakura ya no pronunciaba palabra, se limitaba a escuchar y a llorar  
  
hija, hay algo más. Cuando estaba a punto de subir al carruaje para regresar apareció Syaoran, no pudo verme a los ojos, solamente murmuró un lo siento y me pidió que te entregara esto - dijo sacando una carta de entre sus ropas  
  
Sakura tomó la carta y corrió a su habitación desesperada, ya dentro, sin tiempo para nada más, abrió el sobre y leyó lo siguiente:  
  
MI FLOR DE CEREZO:  
  
Imagino que tu padre te habrá contado todo lo que sucedió. No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que lo siento, pero ellos tienen razón: mi deber es con mi familia y mis obligaciones son con el consejo, no puedo sacrificar todo esto por una relación que está destinada a fracasar. No te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien, como sé que tu también lo estarás. El destino es caprichoso, pero al final es más cierto y verdadero que cualquier ser vivo que se encuentre sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuídate y olvídame mi flor, sé que lo vas a superar. Por favor, conserva el oso que te di, sé que las cartas Clow están en buenas manos. Ten por seguro que yo siempre te recordaré como algo especial y bello. Espero que tu vida esté llena de bendiciones.  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
¿ESTO ES TODO? - gritó Sakura - ¿un simple lo siento? ¿qué pasó con el amor que decía sentir por mi?  
  
Sakura, ¿qué pasa? - era Kero, que salía del cajón en el cual dormía - ¿qué sucede?  
  
Es Syaoran Kero, rompió el compromiso  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿el mocoso hizo que? - kero no lo podía creer  
  
no entiendo como pasó, ¿qué le diría Ielan para que tomara esa decisión?  
  
Sakura lloró amargamente toda la noche y el día siguiente, Tomoyo, Fujitaka y Kero no sabían como consolarla y temían el regreso de Touya, que seria capaz de ir hasta Hong Kong con tal de darle una buena golpiza al "mocoso". Sakura lo sabia bien, y para evitar problemas decidió callar y tragarse sus lágrimas por el bien de todos y, efectivamente, cuando Touya regresó y escuchó la historia se puso como loco, no podía creer que hubieran humillado de esa forma a su hermana, pero al ver que Sakura no decía nada y que aparentaba estar tranquila, pensó que tal vez fue mejor así, y que ella tarde o temprano encontraría un hombre mejor que el tal Syaoran.  
  
Pasaron algunas semanas y sucedió algo que le trajo un poco más de tristeza a Sakura, pero a la vez alegría: Eriol Hiragizawa regresó a pedir la mano de Tomoyo en matrimonio. Eriol es la reencarnación del mago Clow, un muchacho alto y esbelto que usaba gafas con un nivel de magia sorprendente. Eriol adora a Tomoyo y también quiere mucho a Sakura y a Syaoran, pero cuando se enteró de lo sucedido lo único que hizo fue callar. Tomoyo estaba feliz por su boda, pero le preocupaba mucho Sakura, más aún porque tenia que irse que irse con Eriol a vivir a Inglaterra.  
  
Por fin el dia de la boda llegó y fue una de las más hermosas que se pudieran imaginar. Sakura se comportó a la altura y en verdad estaba feliz, pero al verlos partir hacia su nuevo hogar en otro pais, no pudo evitar el recaer en una melancolia profunda. Pocos meses después, Fujitaka, Kero, Touya y Yukito estaban muy procupados por la eterna tristeza de Sakura cuando llegó una carta de Inglaterra que solucionó sus dilemas, provenía de Eriol y estaba dirigida a Fujitaka. En esta, Eriol les hacia una atenta, esmerada y urgente invitación para irse a vivir a ese país, ya que Eriol necesitaba ayuda con sus propiedades y Tomoyo extrañaba mucho a Sakura y la queria a su lado. Esto despertó una luz de esperanza en todos, ya que estarian muy lejos de los malos recuerdos y le daria a Sakura la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.  
  
Cuando ella se enteró de la noticia se alegró y acepto la propuesta. Fue cuando empezaron una penosa travesia que 10 años después habia terminado en un futuro mucho más próspero para los Kinomoto. Sakura lo unico que sentia por Syaoran era un odio intenso, comparable unicamente al amor que llego a tenerle. El pasado habia quedado atrás y nadie mas volvió a mencionar el nombre de Syaoran.  
  
IV.  
  
Una pacifica tarde se encontraban Tomoyo y Sakura tomando el té, cuando las sorprendió la visita de Miss Elizabeth Bingdown y Miss Margaret Austen, ellas eran unas vecinas muy amigas de ambas, por lo regular se reunian por las mañanas para platicar o hacer artes manuales. Al igual que Sakura, las dos eran solteras, pero Elizabeth tenia 23 años y muy buenos modales, lo contrario de Margaret, que ya andaba por los 27 años y era prima de Elizabeth, pero tenia un carácter difícil, era orgullosa, prepotente y vanidosa, aun asi, siempre estaba al lado de ellas asistiendo a los bailes y presumiendo de ser la más hermosa.  
  
Elizabeth, Margaret ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? - preguntó Sakura  
  
Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo, traemos novedades de Londres - contestó Elizabeth  
  
Por favor, tomen un poco de té con nosotras y nos empiezan a platicar - comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura conocian muy bien a las primas y sabian perfectamente que cuando decian que traian novedades de Londres, en realidad se trataba de la visita de algun joven soltero en busca de esposa. Era muy divertido ver como se peleaban por ver quien se ganaba la atención del susodicho, y más aún, ver como siempre incluian a Sakura en las presentaciones, ya que ella tambien tenía derecho a conquistar a alguien. A Sakura no le interesaban este tipo de cosas, pero a Tomoyo sí, ya que con cada presentación, con cada teatro u ópera, Tomoyo le diseñaba un vestido espectacular a Sakura, lo que causaba la envidia de todas las damas presentes. No se puede negar que Sakura tuvo algunos pretendientes en estos 10 años, pero al ver el rechazo que ella sentía, poco a poco empezaban a retirarse ya que ella no se portaba maleducada con ellos, al contrario, era encantadora y cortés, pero no mostraba ningun interes mas allá, cosa que se malinterpretó en la alta sociedad, ya que todos pensaban que Sakura Kinomoto era bella, pero prepotente, orgullosa y muy vanidosa y que el hombre que la llegara a conquistar tenía que ser aun mas orgulloso que ella.  
  
¿qué novedad hay esta vez? - preguntó Sakura  
  
ni te imaginas, caminábamos por Gay Street cuando nos encontramos a Emily Wentbourgh que por cierto traia un vestido espantoso - comenzó a contar Elizaberth - y nos contó que todo parece indicar que llegó un joven extranjero a buscar una residencia en la cual instalarse, lo único que sabemos es que es muy rico y soltero...  
  
¿lo unico? Para no conocerlo saben demasiado - terció Tomoyo divertida  
  
no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mi querida señora Hiragizawa, hay que estar alertas por si alguna otra quiere ser la que se quede con él - dijo Margaret entendiendo la indirecta  
  
¿y ya encontró un lugar donde vivir? - preguntó una muy aburrida Sakura  
  
eso es lo mejor de todo ya que todo parece indicar que se va a instalar en Kellwood, ya saben que ese lugar está en venta, lo cual quiere decir que se convertiría en vecino tuyo Sakura ¿te imaginas? podriamos conocerlo antes que las demás  
  
si, pero para eso tanto tu padre como el mio tendrían que ir a dejar sus tarjetas lo mas pronto posible para poder presentarnos adecuadamente - suspiro Margaret - asi que lo mejor será que en cuanto Sir Kinomoto llegue, le cuentes todo esto Sakura  
  
esta bien, si lo recuerdo le contaré a mi padre, pero para mi es mejor y más cómodo esperar a que ese "joven" se presente, ya saben que a mi no me interesan esas cosas  
  
no seas tonta Sakura, ya verás que este si va a ser el amor que has esperado por tanto tiempo y si no pues ya me lo quedaré yo - dijo riendo Elizabeth  
  
Sakura, tu no cambias, en fin, el próximo viernes se celebra el baile en casa de Sir John Watson, ¿ya saben que se van a poner? - pregunto Elizabeth  
  
Ya saben que yo soy la encargada de diseñarle el vestido a Sakurita, asi que se verá espectacular, en lo que se refiere a mi, me pondré algo sencillo pero bonito. Me he sentido un poco indispuesta últimamente y con tantos adornos terminaré con dolor de cabeza - dijo Tomoyo  
  
Tenemos que ir espectaculares - dijo Margaret - por mi parte yo usaré un vestido azul que encargué en Londres...  
  
Y siguieron platicando de vestidos, bailes y jóvenes, que por lo  
regular son los temas que se discuten cuando Elizabeth y Margaret se  
encuentran de visita.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión Kellwood, un joven alto y muy  
apuesto, pero muy serio revisaba las habitaciones una por una, con una  
seriedad y frialdad impresionantes. A su lado una persona mayor pero  
fiel sirviente escuchaba los cambios que su amo quería que se  
realizaran  
  
¿es todo joven? ¿se le ofrece algo mas?  
  
No Wei, por el momento es todo, creo que lo mejor será que descansemos ya que mañana será un dia muy largo  
  
Como usted diga joven Syaoran. Que pase buena noche  
  
Igualmente Wei  
  
Syaoran Li se recostó en su cama, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en todos los sucesos extraños que estaban ocurriendo en Hong Kong. Ya habian causado varias muertes y el culpable parecía hallarse en Inglaterra. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar para terminar de una buena vez con todo y poder regresar a su muy venerada soledad.  
  
V.  
  
Sakura tenía un sueño intranquilo, eran de ese tipo de sueños que ocurrieron cuando era Card captor, de ésos que le producían una sensación de nerviosismo. Fue cuando vió esa luz, una luz muy brillante y hermosa que le producia una sensación de paz, se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba, todo estaba muy oscuro y sólo se veia ese resplandor.  
  
¿qué es este lugar?  
  
Este lugar es tu alma Sakura - dijo una voz  
  
¿mi alma? Pero ¿por qué no puedo ver nada?  
  
Porque hace mucho tiempo tomaste la decisión de olvidarte de ella, cerraste tus sentimientos y enterraste todo lo bueno que hay en ti  
  
Eso no es cierto, siento mucho cariño hacia mi papá, mi hermano, Tomoyo, Kero...  
  
Eso no es suficiente - interrumpió la voz - haz guardado algo que es parte de ti, y eso es parte de tu alma. Sakura, ten cuidado, tal vez sea necesario que empieces a buscar que es lo que te falta  
  
¿por qué? ¿qué va a pasar?  
  
Algo se acerca Sakura, algo malo y si no estás preparada vas a sufrir mucho, ten cuidado, vas a pasar por una gran prueba, pero no te preocupes, él te ayudará  
  
¿el? ¿quién?  
  
El destino Sakura, por más que luches y quieras no puedes huir del destino, asi que lo mejor será que tomes precauciones - dijo la voz y la luz comenzó a desaparecer  
  
Espera, no te vayas ¿te podré ver de nuevo? Cuando encuentres lo que te falta y el destino te alcance me verás realmente como soy - y desapareció  
  
Sakura despertó sobresaltada - ¿qué fue ese sueño?, parecia muy real - pero después de un rato decidió no tomarlo en cuenta, al fin y al cabo sólo era un sueño y trató de dormir de nuevo.  
  
VI.  
  
Pasó la semana rápidamente y el día del baile llegó, Sakura no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero fue convencida por Tomoyo, ya que a cambio de su asistencia al baile, ella le contaría un secreto. Tenía que ser algo muy importante ya que Tomoyo nunca tenía secretos con Sakura, además, Sir Fujitaka y Sir Touya no asistirían al baile ya que un día antes habían partido a Londres por un asunto de negocios, así que a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que ir en nombre de los Kinomoto. La sala donde se llevaría a cabo el baile lucía espectacular, todos los que se consideraban "algo" en la sociedad inglesa se encontraban allí, sólo lo más selecto estaba en ese grupo y por todos lados se podian ver las riquezas y linajes de los asistentes que en su mayoría eran jóvenes casaderas en busca del amor de su vida, o minimo de un matrimonio con un caballero que contara con unos buenos miles de libras en sus bolsillos.  
  
La mayoria de los invitados ya se encontraban presentes. Fue cuando anunciaron la llegada del joven Syaoran Li, el cual entró en la sala provocando los murmullos y el asombro de los asistentes, pero se dirigio directamente hacia Sir John Watson y después de una profunda reverencia le agradeció la invitación. Syaoran destacó inmediatamente gracias a su nobleza, su porte, su aire distinguido y sus muy atractivas facciones. Las jóvenes ya no podian esperar a ser presentadas ante el, pero Syaoran lo unico que hizo fue entablar conversación con Lord Gardiner (recien presentado) e hizo caso omiso de los demas. Este tipo de actitud lo despojo de su recien adquirida popularidad y todos pensaron que era una persona orgullosa, fria y maleducada, por lo que fue motivo de muchas criticas y más aun cuando rechazo la invitacion a bailar de muchas jóvenes.  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando hicieron su aparicion los Hiragizawa y Sakura, mencionando unicamente a los primeros, y era tanta la gente que casi nadie escucho cuando los nombraron. Eriol se veia muy elegante, Tomoyo lucia hermosa en un vestido color lila muy sencillo, pero Sakura dejo a mas de dos sin aliento. Portaba un vestido verde claro que parecia tener varias capas de vaporosas telas, con un escote un poco pronunciado y un talle pequeñisimo que hacia resaltar su bien formada figura, su cabello lo traia suelto hasta la cintura (cosa que escandalizaba a las damas ya que traerlo de esa forma no era muy comun), muy poco maquillaje y unas joyas discretas, pero que combinaban con el color de sus ojos y lograban un efecto de perfecta sincronizacion.  
  
Lord Eriol, Mrs. Hiragizawa, pensé que no asistirian- dijo Johgn Watson saliendo a su encuentro  
  
Mil disculpas Sir Watson, pero ya sabe usted como son las mujeres de delicadas en asuntos de vestidos - contestó Eriol mirando fijamente a Sakura es mi culpa Sir Watson, tengo la mala costumbre de ser un poco impuntual - Sakura estaba muy apenada  
  
no se preocupe Lady Kinomoto, la espera ha valido la pena ya que si me permiten decirlo las dos se ven muy hermosas esta noche  
  
es usted muy amable - contestó Tomoyo - pero Sakura es la que se ve mas hermosa ¿no cree usted?  
  
Mrs. Hiragizawa, no hay punto de comparación entre las dos, pero pasen, diviertanse y disfruten de la velada  
  
Gracias Sir Watson - dijeron los tres  
  
Se integraron a los demas y conversaban animadamente cuando llegaron a su encuentro las primas Bingdown y Austen, lo que hizo que Eriol escapara a platicar con alguien mas.  
  
Sakura, que hermosa te ves - dijo Elizabeth  
  
Como siempre nos tienes que humillar- comentó Margaret resentida ya que le gustaba ser el centro de atención  
  
Pero si ustedes se ven mejor que yo - contestó Sakura algo aburrida  
  
Deja de lado la educación y mejor dinos que te ha parecido el joven extranjero - dijo Margaret  
  
¿ya llego? Ya ni me acordaba de él - Sakura queria cambiar de tema  
  
ay mujer si fue también de los últimos en llegar, aunque he de admitir que es el hombre más apuesto que he conocido, sólo se compara con tu esposo Tomoyo - dijo Margaret  
  
¡ Margaret no hables asi! - Elizabeth estaba apenada  
  
no te preocupes Elizabeth, la verdad es que tengo que admitir que tengo un esposo muy guapo, no me molesta que alguien mas se de cuenta - sonrio Tomoyo  
  
en fin, pues si, es apuesto, pero es muy arrogante, casi no habla con nadie, no sonrie y lo peor es que no hace caso de nuestros flirteos, ademas de que ha rechazado a cuanta dama se ha acercado a pedirle un baile. Dicen que es muy rico, pero es el ser mas desagradable que hayamos conocido nunca, es un pesado y presumido, yo por mi parte no pienso dirigirle la palabra - dijo enojada Margaret  
  
es una pena porque es muy atractivo ¿ya lo viste Sakura? - pregunto Elizabeth  
  
la verdad es que no, y hay tanta gente que no lo distingo - pero Sakura ni siquiera hizo el intento de buscarlo, la verdad es que no le importaba  
  
es él, el que esta de espaldas platicando con Sir Gardiner - dijo Margaret  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo voltearon al mismo tiempo y lo descubrieron, solo se veia una persona alta que les daba la espalda y pensaron no darle mas importancia, pero, como si el joven presintiera que le estaban viendo, volteó instintivamente hacia ellas. Tomoyo y Sakura se volvieron a platicar una con la otra haciendo como que no se habian dado cuenta, el joven miraba intensamente a Sakura y ella se percato de esa mirada, pero sentia que la observaba de mala manera y sintio un escalofrio. De repente, sin darse cuenta, el joven aparecio frente a las cuatro y tendio su mano hacia Sakura.  
  
¿me concederia señorita el honor de bailar esta pieza? - dijo él  
  
Sakura, sorprendida (como todos) por la invitación por un momento no supo que hacer, nadie de los que estaban presentes la habian visto perturbarse antes, afortunadamente fue cuestion de un momento para recobrar la compostura y contestar con frialdad.  
  
es usted muy amable, pero yo no bailo, gracias - dijo y siguió platicando ante el asombro de todos dandole la espalda a Syaoran  
  
Syaoran jamas espero este tipo de respuesta, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que todos le obedecieran, pero el si pudo reaccionar a tiempo, lo unico que hizo fue encogerse de hombros, dar la media vuelta y regresar con Sir Gardnier  
  
tiene usted que bailar... no se puede quedar hablando conmigo toda la noche y menos aun con tanta dama ansiosa por bailar con usted. Un rechazo le sucede a cualquiera  
  
no lo voy a hacer de ningun modo, ademas no hay ninguna mujer lo suficientemente atractiva para pedirle que baile conmigo - Syaoran hablo en voz alta para que Sakura le oyera - ademas no es de una dama "educada" rechazar una invitacion, mucho menos de parte de una mujer tan poco atractiva como las demas.  
  
Sakura pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo ¿quién era ese que podia tratarla de ese modo? Parecia que nadie mas que ella se habia dado cuenta de sus palabras, lo que comenzo a enojarla  
  
con permiso, necesito un poco de aire - Sakura prefirio no perder la cabeza y salio a un balcon  
  
Syaoran sonrio para sus adentros, le habia dado una leccion a esa joven, sin embargo... no podia sacar de su mente esos ojos tan verdes y expresivos que sin querer le recordaban a alguien mas, estaba aburrido asi que penso en seguir humillando a esa joven... no tenia nada que perder y le daria una leccion completa.  
  
disculpe un momento Sir Gardniner - dijo y se dispuso a seguir a Sakura  
  
Sakura estaba confundida y un poco molesta consigo misma, las primas Bingdown chismearian por varios dias sobre su debilidad pero... ¿por qué titubeó? A ella nunca le habia pasado algo asi y menos con alguien que se notaba era muy prepotente. Pero esos ojos hicieron que dudara, por un momento se sintio en otra epoca y eso fue lo que la molestó realmente. Hacia frio, solo a ella se le pudo haber ocurrido salirse sin su chalina, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver hacia las estrellas y suspirar...  
  
solo a una mujer realmente estupida se le hubiera ocurrido salir sin abrigarse - dijo a sus espaldas una voz dura  
  
Ella volteó y no pudo articular palabra, solo se le quedo mirando muy impresionada, era ese odioso joven otra vez ¿qué queria?  
  
aparte de tonta, muda, en fin, me supongo que en una mujer sí que es una cualidad, al menos podria decirme usted su nombre para poder presentarme adecuadamente  
  
no me interesa entablar ningun tipo de relacion con alguien tan despreciable como usted - pudo decir (por fin) Sakura  
  
no se ofenda señorita pero usted tampoco es muy agradable que digamos, ademas se ve fea cuando se enoja y no creo, que a su esposo le agrade soportarle con ese carácter  
  
si estoy o no casada es algo que a usted no le importa  
  
ah ya veo! Entonces es soltera, y con toda razon ¿qué no le enseñaron a tener modales? ¿no aprendio nunca a tratar a un hombre? ¿qué clase de familia y origen tiene usted entonces? No, no lo diga, ya sé! Es una de esas niñitas tontas de origen humilde que de la noche a la mañana se vuelven ricas y cren que con eso van a ser finas y educadas...  
  
paf!! - se escuchó una bofetada limpia y seca. Syaoran no pudo reaccionar al golpe  
  
no tiene ningun derecho a hablar mal de mi familia - Sakura estaba furiosa - de mí podra decir lo que quiera, pero de mi padre, de mi hermano y de la memoria de mi madre no, mi familia es honorable y sincera y ningun extraño va a venir a criticar lo que somos o no - le dio la espalda al joven y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, pero de repente sintio como la jalaban de la cintura y sin darle tiempo de nada se dio cuenta de que unos labios estaban sobre los suyos, pero eran duros, frios, que la lastimaban. Abrio los ojos asustada y se dio cuenta de que era ese joven, lo avento lo mas fuerte que pudo y trató de darle otra bofetada, pero esta vez el joven pudo tomar su brazo y someterla.  
  
No muchacha,la vez pasada me tomaste desprevenido, pero nunca caigo en el mismo error dos veces - dijo él con los ojos brillantes y fúricos  
  
Mi lady,que bueno que la he encontrado - los sorprendio Sir John Watson sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba - la buscaba para presentarle a tan noble caballero, pero veo que ya se estan conociendo, de todas maneras cumplire con mis obligaciones de anfitrion  
  
Sir Watson, mi lady lo busca - entro un sirviente  
  
Sera mejor que vaya de una buena vez, aun asi, señor, es un placer presentarle a Lady Sakura Kinomoto, una de las mujeres solteras más bellas. Lady Kinomoto, este agradable joven viene de Hong Kong y se llama Syaoran Li. Disculpen, tengo que correr, los dejo para que sigan platicando - y Sir Watson salio sin siquiera voltear  
  
Por un momento el tiempo parecio detenerse, en ese instante todo era confusión. Sakura y Syaoran voltearon a verse sorprendidos por el descubrimiento, fue uan noticia demasiado fuerte para ambos que no podian (o no querian) creerlo. Sakura fue la que primero reaccionó y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas echo a correr mansion adentro, mientras Syaoran, que sentia que le faltaban las fuerzas, solo pudo recargarse en el barandal del balcon y esperar a que terminara el baile, ya que no era capaz de entrar a ese lugar.  
  
Sakura corrio, pero habia mucha genmte nadie parecio darse cuenta de lo que sucedia hasta que tropezo con alguien  
  
disculpe, no lo vi - dijo ella sin levantar la vista  
  
Sakura ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? - Eriol se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba. Afortunadamente era un sitio apartado y Sakura pudo desahogarse  
  
Eriol, es él, no se que hace aquí, pero tengo que irme- lloró desesperada  
  
¿quién Sakura? Pero estas temblando, ven, sientate  
  
no, quiero salir de aquí, no lo quiero volver a ver  
  
¿a quien? Dime por favor - Eriolo hablaba calmadamente para darle valor a Sakura  
  
es el joven recien llegado, es él, maldito el momento en que acepté venir  
  
¿qué te hizo? ¿te ofendio? Dime para darle su merecido - Eriol comenzaba a molestarse  
  
él..., él.. él es Syaoran - lo dejó salir por fin  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿SYAORAN? ¿AQUÍ? - Eriolo estaba sorprendido  
  
si, por favor Eriol no me preguntes más, solo sacame de aquí  
  
Parecia que Sakura estaba al borde del desmayo por lo que a Erol no le quedo mas remedio que buscar urgentemente a Tomoyo y pedir que le preparasen el carruaje. Tomoyo se asusto mucho cuando escucho que Sakura estaba mal, cuando subieron al carruaje a duras penas pudo contarles a los dos lo que habia sucedido (omitiendo la parte del beso). Tomoyo estaba en shock, Eriol no decia nada y Sakura continuo llorando. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kinomoto, Tomoyo decidio no dejar sola a Sakura, asi que se quedo a dormir alli, Eriol estuvo de acuerdo, pero sin que se enterara ninguna de las dos,en lugar de ir a su mansión, regreso a la fiesta, para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes. 


	2. Destino Capítulo 02

VII.  
  
Tomoyo le servía un poco de té a Sakura, que estaba recostada en su cama, al menos ya no lloraba, pero estaba muy callada  
  
Sakura, toma un poco de té, anda, te va a caer bien  
  
Gracias tomoyo, estoy nerviosa y creo que lo necesito  
  
Oye Sakura, sé que no te sientes bien, pero creo que lo mejor es hablar un poco del tema ¿en verdad era Syaoran?  
  
Si, Sir Watson dijo que venia de Hong Kong y que su nombre era Syaoran Li  
  
¿no crees que él te haya reconocido antes y por eso te fue a buscar?  
  
No, la cara que puso cuando dijeron mi nombre fue igual o peor que la mia  
  
En eso se escuchó un ruido como de algo rompiendose, era Kero que estaba dormido pero tanto ruido lo despertó y se quedo escuchndo sin ser visto  
  
¿QUEEEE?? ¿el estupido mocoso está aquí? - gritó encolerizado  
  
por favor Tomoyo, no le digas nada de lo que sucedió - le pidio en voz baja Sakura a Tomoyo - si Kero, estuvo en el baile de Sir Watson  
  
¿y que quiere? ¿dónde vive? Tengo que busacarlo y darle su merecido por lo que te hizo..  
  
kero eso tiene mucho tiempo de haber sucedido y no le vas a hacer nada porque no lo volveremos a ver - dijo resuelta Sakura  
  
mas vale que asi sea, esperate a que le cuente a Touya y...  
  
no le vas a contar nada!, no quiero problemas ni venganzas, va a ser casi imposible que él y yo nos volvamos a ver, ni siquiera vamos a coincidir en las mismas cena o bailes, lo de hoy fue una simple casualidad - Sakura dudaba que esto fuera cierto pero de algun modo tenia que tranquilizar a Kero  
  
no lo creo, tendre que hacer mi propia investigación de las razones por las que esta aquí...  
  
To moyo se dio cuenta de que las cosas podian empeorar, asi que trató de cambiar el tema  
  
Sakura lo siento tanto... sé que no es el momento, pero hay algo que me gustaria contarte - empezo timidamente  
  
Es cierto, tu me ibas a contar un secreto Tomoyo ¿qué sucede? ¿es algo relacionado contigo o alguien mas? Es algo que me pasa a mi, bueno... es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien y...  
  
¿te has sentido mal? Dejame mandar buscar a un medico- Sakura empezo a preocuparse  
  
ella tiene razon Tomoyo, tu nunca te enfermas - Kero tambien estaba preocupado  
  
gracias, pero creo que lo que tengo no tiene remedio, bueno, al menos por un tiempo  
  
¿qué es Tomoyo? ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué dices que no tiene remdio? Podemos buscar varias opiniones, todo va a salir bien - Sakura ya estaba espantada  
  
Sakura, lo que pasa es que he tenido ciertos atrasos y.  
  
¿y que?  
  
Y he tenido mareos y antojos muy extraños y de repente me siento alegre y después deprimida  
  
Eso lo he escuchado antes, lo mismo le sucedió a la señora Chandellier, pero se le quito cuando el bebe nacio y... - fue cuando Sakura comprendio todo - Tomoyo ¿estas encinta?  
  
No lo se Sakura pero todo parece indicar que si  
  
HURRAAA!!!! - gritó kero - vamos a tener un bebe!!  
  
Sakura no pudo hablar, se limito a ver a su mejor amiga y solo la abrazo, no cabia de la felicidad de pensar que iba a ser un testigo muy cercano del milagro de la vida. Tomoyo derramaba lagrimas en silencio porque se sentia una de las mujeres mas dichosas del mundo  
  
oye Tomoyo ¿Erol lo sabe?  
  
No, todavía no estoy muy segura pero en cuanto pueda iré al medico a confirmarlo, y después buscare el modo de decirselo sin que se desmaye  
  
Yo te acompaño al doctor  
  
Gracias Sakura, eres muy amable  
  
... y le voy a enseñar a cantar, a jugar, y a pelear como un verdadero guerrero - Kero ya estaba haciendo planes  
  
kero, todavía falta asegurarnos y si es asi aun quedan muchos meses de espera - Tomoyo reia  
  
eso no importa, tengo que estar prevenido, espero que le pongas Kero cuando nazca - sus ojos tenian forma de estrella  
  
¿estas loco? Ese no es un nombre para un ser humano normal  
  
¿qué insinuas sakura? - Kero tenia cara de enojado  
  
que tampoco sabes si va a ser una niña  
  
es un niño, estoy seguro, ademas mi nombre es muy bonito  
  
Sakura y kero empezaron a pelear (como siempre) pero Tomoyo sonreia, al menos habia logrado que Sakura olvidara por un momento lo que habia sucedido. Se preguntaba las razones por la que Syaoran podia estar en ese lugar, pero estaba segura de que se querido Eriol ya estaba investigando. Conocia demasiado bien a su esposo como para saber que regresaria al baile a buscar respuestas.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran mirba las estrellas ¿cómo pudo ser tan imbecil para no darse cuenta? Esos ojos eran inconfundibles pero el se dejo llevar por la arrogancia, sólo buscó un poco de diversión y todo termino muy mal ¿qué diablos hacia Sakura ahí? La ultima vez que investigó su paradero sabia que se habia marchado de Tomoeda, pero el pensó que habia ido a Tokio y no al extranjero. Era la ultima persona a la que queria ver en ese momento y alli estaba, fria, orgullosa, reservada y... ¿podria ser? Amargada, ella no era asi. Trato de dejar de pensar en ella, ademas, era difícil que la volviera a ver, si por pura casualidad llegaran a coincidir en algun evento, se retiraria o simplemente no asistiria, no queria volver a verla ni cruzar palabra con ella, pero seguia preguntandose ¿qué hacia ella ahí? Y esos ojos... esos ojos que primero lo miraron con desprecio y al final con odio.  
  
si que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí Syaoran - dijo una voz  
  
Syaoran volteo y vio a un joven con gafas que le resultaba un poco familiar, pero adopto su papel arrogante de siempre  
  
¿quién es usted? ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?  
  
Se muchas cosas de ti Syaoran, lo que no entiendo es qué haces tu aquí tan lejos de Hong Kong ¿a que veniste?  
  
Eso a usted no le importa - dijo y le volvio a dar la espalda  
  
Me importa, y mucho, sobre todo cuando lastiman a alguien tan querido para mi como Sakura  
  
¿qué? ¿usted es su prometido, pretendiente, esposo?  
  
Algo así, digamos que soy una persona muy especial en su vida y viceversa - Eriol disfrutaba de los misterios y sacar de quicio a Syaoran era uno de sus hobbies favoritos en el pasado. Pues felicidades, solo espero que usted sepa que la mujer con la que se va a casar es poca cosa para alguien de su alcurnia - ¿por qué se le salio decir esto? ¿a el que le importaba?  
  
¿por eso rompiste tu compromiso con ella hace 10 años Syaoran? - era muy difícil que Erol se enojara, pero esta vez si que se estaba molestando  
  
¿cómo sabe usted eso? ¿quién diablos es usted? - parecia que estaba a punto de pegarle  
  
tranquilo Syaoran, solo vengo en busca de respuestas, como por ejemplo ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
No le voy a contestar sus estupidas preguntas, a pesar de que usted sepa algunas cosas de mi pasado no le da derecho a indagar  
  
¿Entonces tendré que suponer que todo lo que está sucediendo en hong Kong son visiones y los sueños extraños que has tenido son mentiras?  
  
Pero... ¿cómo es que sabe todo esto? ¿tambien es hechicero? - Syaoran se puso en guardia - si lo que quiere es pelear, estoy listo, adelante  
  
No, no es para tanto, pero veo que no estoy equivocado al pensar que algo malo va a suceder, ¿es que no te acuerdas de mi?  
  
No...  
  
Nos conocimos en Tomoeda hace 15 o 16 años,al principio me odiabas porque creias que te iba a quitar a Sakura, pero después te diste cuenta de que lo unico que queria era hacerte entender ciertas cosas  
  
Syaoran lo observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una persona bastante familiar, tanto que el nombre salio como por arte de magia de su boca  
  
¿Eriol? ¿Eriol Hiragizawa?  
  
Vaya, hasta que te diste cuenta, sigues siendo igual de despistado  
  
¿qué haces aquí? Bueno, he de decirte que yo vivo en esta zona desde hace mucho tiempo, mejor tu dime ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Es largo de explicar  
  
Entonces quiere decir que lo que he presentido e investigado es cierto  
  
¿qué has investigado Eriol?  
  
Hay una fuerza maligna que se acerca, pareciera que busca algo ¿estoy en lo cierto?  
  
Si, ya ha matado a varios del consejo en Hong Kong y seguira haciendolo si no se encuentra la forma de detenerlo  
  
Es un tema muy delicado y no es el lugar indicado para tratarlo, ademas de que ya es muy tarde, sera mejor hablarlo el dia de mañana  
  
Esta bien, como quieras  
  
Te dare mi tarjeta para que puedas encontrar el camino a mi mansión, sera mejor que me visites por la tarde ya que a esas horas mi esposa no se encuentra en casa  
  
Entonces estare en la tarde... ¿esposa? ¿eres casado Eriol?  
  
Si, llevo felizmente casado 10 años, pero esa es otra historia que luego te contare. No puedo decir que me da mucho gusto verte y menos en estas circunstancias - se le quedo viendo muy seriamente a Syaoran - pero sera mejor que tratemos de prevenir una tragedia, nos vemos mañana entonces, que pases buena noche - Eriolo hizo una reverencia y se fue  
  
Syaoran vio la tarjeta y por un momento sonrio, con Eriol aquí tal vez todo resulte un poco mas facil, al menos tendria a quien contarle sus avances y tendria opiniones acertadas. Pero... ¿casado? ¿quién lograria atraparlo? De repente lo pensó. Sakura! Por eso la defendió, entonces significaba que tendria que volver a verla, bueno, siendo esposa de Eriol podia mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de ella, ademas a él ya no le importaba, lo unico que le preocupaba era que tendria que pedirle una disculpa al ser ella una mujer casada. El dia siguiente seria muy largo, asi que tomo la decisión de dar las gracias y retirarse.  
  
Eriol se dirigia a su mansión, vaya que fue una noche de sorpresas, pero al menos se dio cuenta de que no estaba equivocado. Tenia semanas con sueños extraños, presentimientos, escalofrios y sensaciones que hacia mucho no sentia. Por el bien de su amada esposa y los demas tenia que aliarse con Syaoran. El unico problema grave que vio de todo esto (una gran gota se dibujo en su cabeza) era... ¿Cómo le diria a Tomoyo que Syaoran iria a su casa? Y peor aun ¿cómo le diria que lo iban a ver mas seguido de lo que esperaban? A Tomoyo no le iba a gustar para nada esto, pero ya encontraria el modo.  
  
VIII.  
  
felicidades señora Hiragizawa, esta usted esperando un bebé  
  
¿esta usted seguro doctor? - tomoyo estaba muy feliz  
  
asi es, en unos 6 meses si todo sale bien tendrá usted en sus brazos a un hermoso niño o niña  
  
mil gracias doctor una cosa más, usted goza de buena salud pero no es excelente, asi que le voy a recomendar que se cuide mucho; no haga esfuerzos innecesarios, no se preocupe y alimentese adecuadamente. Recuerde que ahora lo hace por dos  
  
no se preocupe doctor, yo la voy a cuidar todo el tiempo - sakura tambien estaba muy contenta  
  
bueno, regrese en dos meses para hecerle otra revision  
  
muchas gracias doctor, es usted muy amable  
  
para servirle señora Hiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura iban caminando por Westgate Street, Tomoyo tomaba a sakura del brazo y sentian el tibio sol de la tarde como una bendicion  
  
tomoyo, me da mucha alegria saber que vas a tener un bebé  
  
imaginate sakura, nos conocemos desde niñas ¿quién iba a pensar que estariamos juntas después de tanto tiempo? Me da gusto que estes conmigo y me ayudes porque me da un poquito de miedo  
  
no te preocupes, todo va a salir muy bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿seguimos caminando o vamos a mi casa a tomar el té?  
  
Si no te molesta sakura prefiero ir a mi casa a darle a Eriol la buena noticia  
  
Que ganas tengo de ver su cara cuando se lo digas, pero me lo tendre que perder, entonces nos vemos mañana ¿te parece bien?  
  
Perfecto, deseame suerte  
  
Mucha suerte y recuerda descansar  
  
Lo haré, nos vemos  
  
Hasta mañana tomoyo  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran y Eriol estaban sentados en la biblioteca de éste ultimo, tomaban una copa de buen vino frances y trataban de relajarse, la platica habia sido muy tensa y pensaban en posibles soluciones. Syaorn trato de distraerse viendo el mobiliario de la biblioteca, realmente era muy lujoso y de buen gusto, Sakura tendria que ser muy feliz en ese lugar.  
  
¿qué has hecho todos estos años Syaoran? - la voz de Eriol corto sus pensamientos he estado muy ocupado, arreglando problemas del consejo, estudiando magia y haciendo tratados de paz con los clanes enemigos  
  
eso si que es un trabajo muy duro para el jefe del consejo  
  
si, es un trabajo difícil pero alguien tiene que hacerlo  
  
pero según las reglas del consejo no te pueden dejar que actues solo en situaciones como esta, lo que no entiendo es porqué nadie vino contigo  
  
fue una condicion que me impusieron , pero Wei viene conmigo y no necesito a nadie mas  
  
sigues siendo orgulloso, pero con un trabajo como el tuyo te tuvo que haber salvado de muchas situaciones  
  
si...  
  
¿por qué tu esposa no vino contigo? El consejo te obliga a casarte con alguien que tenga muchos conocimientos de combate y sobre todo una magia poderosa, ella pudo haber sido de mucha ayuda.  
  
No estoy casado - Syaoran dijo esto demasiado serio, como si no quisiera hablar del asunto  
  
¿no? Pero era tu deber casarte antes de los 21 años, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Nada, que ninguna mujer fue lo suficientemente buena para mi, ninguna estuvo a mi nivel  
  
Entiendo... - la verdad es que Eriol no entendia nada, Syaoran estaba muy cambiado, en el pasado era un joven alegre y enamorado, muy responsable pero sin esa mirada ni esa actitud de frialdad y orgullo. Lo extraño era que no se hubiera casado y que los del consejo lo hubieran aceptado. Había muchas preguntas en el aire, pero ya se encargaría de investigar.  
  
En eso, tocaron la puerta...  
  
pase - dijo Eriol  
  
mi señor, su esposa ha llegado - dijo un sirviente - y pregunta si puede pasar  
  
si Clarence, déjala pasar  
  
con gusto mi señor  
  
Syaoran, tendré el gusto de presentarte a mi esposa, le va a sorprender mucho la visita, pero no se lo tomes a mal, ella no espera verte aquí - Erol pensó que lo mejor era enfrentar de una buena vez la situación con Tomoyo Esta bien - Syaoran se sentíoa un poco inquieto, precisamente en ese momento tendría que ver de nuevo a Sakura, y por lo que parecía ella no le dijo nada a Eriol del beso, asi que ya tendria tiempo para hablar con ella y aclararlo todo.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta, Syaoran prefirio darle la espalda a la persona que iba a entrar, no queria gritos ni escandalos desde el principio  
  
hola querido, me dijeron que tenias una visita ¿no interrumpo?  
  
No mi vida, al contrario, hay alguien que te quiero presentar. Esposa, ¿recuerdas a Syaoran Li?  
  
Syaoran volteó y esperó una conmoción, pero para su sorpresa vio algo completamente diferente, la esposa de Eriol era delgada, muy blanca, con cabello muy negro y muy hermosa. Ella, por su parte le veia con detenimiento, lo estudiaba y no sabia como reaccionar.  
  
Syaoran, ella es mi esposa Tomoyo Daidouji, pero ahora señora de Hiragizawa  
  
¿ Tomoyo? - era increíble ¿Tomoyo era la esposa de Eriolo? Syaoran sabia que en el pasado tuvieron una relación, pero no se imagino que llegarían hasta el altar  
  
Hola Syaoran, me da gusto verte ¿cómo has estado? - Tomoyo prefirió tratarlo cortésmente, ella no era una mujer de hacer escándalos, pero ya después hablaria muy seriamente con Erial  
  
Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tu? - Syaoran cambio su actitud completamente, se porto muy cortes y educado, parecia que en realidad le daba gusto ver a Tomoyo  
  
También muy bien, me imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar, por eso mejor me retiro, me dio gusto verte de nuevo Syaoran  
  
El gusto fue mio  
  
Con su permiso - y salió  
  
Syaoran he pensado en algo que tal vez nos pueda ayudar  
  
¿qué es?  
  
Un conjuro mágico especial, no puede decirnos la identidad del que esta haciendo todo esto, pero al menos nos dirá quien puede ser su proxima victima  
  
Ya lo intente y no me dio resultado, se necesita mucha magia y parece que éste ser maligno puso un escudo sobre el mismo para no identificarlo  
  
Tu lo hiciste con magia oriental, déjame intentarlo con magia occidental, tal vez pueda lograr algo  
  
Me parece bien, entonces será mejor que me retire, en cuanto sepas algo hazmelo saber  
  
¿en que lugar te estas hospedando?  
  
Compré una mansión en Gloucester, la propiedad de Wentworth Hill  
  
¿Wentworth Hill?  
  
Si, ¿hay algun inconveniente?  
  
Solo que... ¿conoces a tus vecinos proximos?  
  
No, no tengo tiempo para socializar con nadie ¿por qué?  
  
No, por nada en especial - Eriol no podia evitar comportarse de forma misteriosa, mejor lo dejaba asi y observaria lo que sucedia  
  
Bueno, me retiro  
  
¿no te quedas a cenar?  
  
Gracias, pero prefiero ir a descansar, será en otra ocasión  
  
Como gustes, entonces en cuanto tenga noticias te lo haré saber  
  
¿cuándo haras el conjuro?  
  
Espero que hoy en la noche  
  
Perfecto, nos vemos entonces  
  
Fue un placer verte  
  
Igualmente. Oye Eriol... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas casado con Tomoyo?  
  
Casi 10 largos y felices años ¿por qué?  
  
Curiosidad, me da gusto por ti, felicidades  
  
Gracias  
  
Syaoran salió, la verdad es que no se esperaba ver a Tomoyo, el estaba seguro de que era Sakura la señora de Hiragizawa por la forma en que Eriol la defendió ¿qué sucedía entonces? Bueno, al menos se ahorraria la disculpa y no la volveria a ver. Eriol seguia siendo extraño, solo a él se le ocurría en una situación como ésta preguntar si conocia a sus vecinos, pero tendria que soportar este tipo de preguntas y misterios si realmente queria su ayuda, asi que mejor regresaria a su mansión a descansar y a esperar.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
En la noche, Tomoyo y eriolo se encontraban en su habitación, se preparaban para descansar. Eriol estaba mas callado que de costumbre y Tomoyo no sabia como darle la buena noticia.  
  
Eriol... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Dime  
  
¿qué hacia Syaoran Li en nuestra casa?  
  
Vino a saludarnos  
  
¿después de lo que le hizo a Sakura lo dejaste entrar?  
  
Lo que sucede es que me conviene tenerlo a mi lado por un rato, no tiene nada que ver con sakura  
  
¿por qué? ¿a que vino?  
  
Asuntos de negocios, al parecer un acreedor huyo de Hong Kong con dinero de Syaoran y todo indica que se encuentra por este lugar - Eriol no tuvo mas remedio que mentirle a tomoyo - asi que le voy a ayudar a buscarlo  
  
Syaoran no merece ningun favor de nuestra parte  
  
Lo se, pero después lo hare que me ayude a cerrar unos negocios pendientes que tengo en Hong Kong, después de eso dejare de verlo, te lo prometo  
  
Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, pero si crees que es lo mejor... - Tomoyo siempre apoyaba a su esposo  
  
Eres muy buena ¿sabes? - dijo abrazandola - estos 10 años has sido maravillosos a tu lado  
  
El tiempo pasa muy rapido  
  
Si, y nos quedan muchos años mas juntos, en cuanto arregle mis asuntos pendientes tu y yo nos iremos a viajar por todo el mundo ¿qué te parece? Los dos juntos y solos  
  
Sería maravilloso, pero creo que va a ser un poco difícil ir los dos solos  
  
¿por qué? No me dighas que quieres llevar a Sakura  
  
no, a Sakura no, lo mas seguro es que nos llevemos a alguien más  
  
¿a tu madre? ¿a sonomi? - una gran gota se dibujo en su cabeza - sabes que ella no me quiere mucho que digamos, sobre todo desde que te aleje de su lado  
  
no, a mi madre tampoco  
  
¿entonces?  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que no me he sentido muy bien y ...  
  
Y seguramente estas hipocondriaca y te quieres llevar a una enfermera - la interrumpio - mi vida, si tu eres una mujer muy sana y fuerte, no tienes nada malo  
  
Eriol escuchame, no me he sentido bien y tuve que ir hoy al medico  
  
¿qué tienes? ¿por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?  
  
No queria asustarte, ademas lo que tengo no tiene remedio y será mejor resignarnos - por primera vez Eriol no tenia idea de lo que ocurria y Tomoyo se estaba divirtiendo en serio, ahora su esposo seria el despistado esta vez  
  
¿por qué? ¿qué sucede? - eriolo estaba casi (¿en serio?) histerico  
  
Eriol calmate, lo que tengo es un divino malestar de 9 meses  
  
¿de 9 meses?... pero eso es imposible, a nadie le ocurren malestares de ese tipo, nadie sabe cuanto puede durar una enfermedad, eso sólo sucede cuando las mujeres estan encintas y... - de pronto comprendio, se quedo mirandola fijamente y parecia quye estab a punto del desmayo  
  
eriol ¿qué tienes?  
  
Tomoyo ¿vamos a ser papás?  
  
Si - lo dijo con tanta emocion y sentimiento que parecia que era demasiada felicidad para una sola persona  
  
¿es cierto? ¿en serio? No lo puedo crer - la abrazo con fuerza - no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo nos vamos a convertir en padres  
  
cosas del destino, supongo  
  
si, eso es inevitable ¿cuántos meses tienes?  
  
Todo parece indicar que 3, asi que hay que esperar 6 meses mas  
  
Es la mejor noticia que me han dado, tomoyo, te quiero tanto, me haz hecho tan feliz  
  
Yo tambien estoy feliz, al igual que sakura y kero...  
  
¿por qué se enteraron antes que yo?  
  
Le pedi a sakura que me acompañara al doctor Esto lo tenemos que festejar mi cielo, mañana haremos algo especial para celebrar, ¡ya se! Una cena, invitaremos a todos y les daremos la noticia ¿qué te parece?  
  
Buena idea  
  
Entonces yo me encargo de mandar las invitaciones y tu dispondrás de la cena  
  
Esta bien querido esposo  
  
Gracias por esta sorpresa - y la abrazo fuertemente - te amo  
  
Lo se - tomoyo creia estar soñando  
  
Y se durmieron abrazados, con la esperanza de crear una nueva vida, tanto, que a Eriol, por extraño que parezca se le olvidó hacer el conjuro para descubrir quien era la proxima victima de ese ser maligno. 


	3. Destino Capítulo 03

IX.  
  
Al dia siguiente por la tarde todo estaba dispuesto para la cena, las invitaciones habian sido enviadas y Tomoyo se estaba arreglando para la gran noche, fue cuando Eriol recordó lo del conjuro. Como sabia que no tardaria mucho decidio hacerlo en la biblioteca y hacia alli se dirigio.Puso sobre su escritorio un libro viejo de magia occidental, lo abrio aproximadamente a la mitad y empezo a pronunciar un conjuro. Necesitaba de mucha magia y atención  
  
por el poder que me ha sido conferido por medio del mago Clow , invoco el poder de la luna y el sol, invoco el poder de la oscuridad y de la tempestad para que me muestres el poder de esta fuerza siniestra que quiere acechar esta region.  
  
Del libro salio una flama de color rojo intenso que permanecio asi por varios minutos, dentro de ésta habia un abismo, en el cual se podian observar varias almas en pena, horribles, en estado de putrefacción, gimiendo lastimosamente y que parecian querer escapar. Eriol se asustó, ni con todos sus conocimientos y experiencia habia visto algo asi.  
  
son todos los que ha asesinado y parece que quiere más ¡REVELAME LA IDENTIDAD DEL MALIGNO!  
  
En ese momento las almas se agitaron y empezaron a soltar aullidos lastimeros, pero no pudo ver nada  
  
Syaoran tiene razon, ha hecho un escudo para no reconocerlo ¡LIBRO DIME A QUIEN VIENE SIGUIENDO ESTE SER, DIME QUIENES SERAN SUS PROXIMAS VICTIMAS!  
  
Las almas en pena callaron, comenzo a formarse un remolino negro en el que se dibujo un rostro, al principio irreconocible, pero después empezo a tomar forma  
  
pero si es... - la impresión fue muy grande y estaba confundido  
  
Eriol salio corriendo de la biblioteca y mando llamar a un sirviente, no se dio cuenta de que algo mas salia del remolino  
  
diga mi señor  
  
rapido, ve a Wentworth Hill y dile al señor Syaoran Li que Eriol necesita verlo con urgencia  
  
enseguida señor  
  
Eriol se quedo solo pensando, si que estaba preocupado pero tenia que aparentar tranquilidad, ademas, los invitados no tardarian en llegar y no podia decirle nada a Tomoyo hasta no hablar con Syaoran, asi que lo unico que le quedo en ese momento fue esperar a que éste llegara antes que todos los demás.  
  
Tomoyo se veia muy linda esa noche, tenia su cara radiante y en sus ojos un brillo inusual. Cuando Eriol la vio bajar por las escaleras le dieron unas terribles ganas de abrazarla y besarla, cosa que al final hizo  
  
te ves muy hermosa  
  
espero que digas lo mismo cuando me veas gorda e indispuesta  
  
asi te vas a ver aun mas hermosa  
  
bueno, solo hay que esperar a que lleguen nuestros invitados  
  
con respecto a eso mi vida, quiero pedirte un gran favor  
  
dime...  
  
hubo una pequeña confusion con las invitaciones y va a haber una persona extra  
  
¿se trata de syaoran li?  
  
Ehh... si  
  
Eriol, el problema no soy yo, sabes que no intervengo en tus negocios pero... ¿y Sakura? ¿tienes idea de lo que va a sentir?  
  
Ahí es donde quiero pedirte el favor, habla con ella en cuanto llegue y explicale mi posición, dile que no es mi intencion molestarla, pero que es una situacion inevitable  
  
Ay Eriol, voy a hablar con ella pero no te prometo nada, pero eso si, si Syaoran le hace algo se las va a ver conmigo  
  
Gracias Tomoyo  
  
Lord hiragizawa, lo busca el señor li  
  
Llevalo a la biblioteca, ire en un momento  
  
Si señor  
  
Espero que estes haciendo lo correcto Eriol  
  
Veras que si tomoyo, todo va a estar bien  
  
Syaoran esperaba en la biblioteca cuando vio un libro abierto sobre el escritorio que tenia caracteres antiguos y se notaba que era de magia occidental. No le presto mucha atención hasta que vio un pequeño pergamino casi deshecho al lado , lo levanto con mucho cuidado, pero no se distinguian mas que algunas frases. Comenzo a leer:  
  
... el mal ha llegado...rompiendo la barrera del tiempo...los que no esten de acuerdo seran eliminados... el objetivo es simple... para poder llegar al destino final... terminar con la esperanza de las almas occidentales y orientales... primero hay que liquidar a... y por ultimo a la maestra de cartas  
  
¿la maestra de cartas? - Syaoran no entendio y comenzo a hablar en voz alta - ¿cuál maestra? Que yo recuerde solo existen las cartas li que yo hice hace tiempo y las cartas clow - en ese momento entendió - ¿Sakura? ¿se trata de Sakura?  
  
Todo parece indicar que asi es Syaoran - dijo Eriol en voz baja detrás de el - Sakura es una de sus proximas victimas  
  
¿todavía tiene Sakura en su poder las cartas clow?  
  
Si, pero hace muhcos años que no las utiliza ni ha practicado magia  
  
Pero su obligación era proteger las cartas - enfurecio Syaoran - como maestra de las cartas tenia que incrementar su nivel de magia para actuar en caso de imprevistos ¿cómo es que fue tan descuidada?  
  
Sakura no es la misma que conociste hace tiempo, ha cambiado mucho y fue su decisión dejar a un lado la magia  
  
Nada justifica dejar a un lado las responsabilidades  
  
¿ni un corazon roto? ¿ni siquiera el sentir que la persona en que mas confiabas te traiciona?  
  
Eso solo demuestra una actitud cobarde. No merecia ser la maestra de cartas  
  
Mira syaoran, en realidad te aprecio, pero te pido de favor que por tu bien dejes de hablar asi de Sakura, ademas tu no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, ella es distinta, es mas fria y orgullosa con la gente, es mas... como tú y no va a ser facil explicarle el motivo de tu llegada, ni mucho menos que un ser la esta buscando para acabar con ella  
  
No creo que sea conveniente decirselo, no va a saber que hacer  
  
No nos queda otra opcion, yo tengo una esposa y negocios que cuidar y no creo que tu te pongas a vigilarla a cada momento mucho menos sabiendo que ella no te quiere ni ver  
  
Syaoran se quedo callado, su mirada lo dijo todo  
  
no Syaoran, no voy a permitir que te acerques a Sakura  
  
es por su bien...  
  
¡TU NO BUSCAS SU BIENESTAR! A ti ni siquiera te importa ella  
  
tal vez, pero tenemos que encontrar al causante de todo esto y Sakura es la clave, si le decimos (o mas bien tu le dices) lo que ocurre no va a creerlo, si es tan orgullosa como dices no va a pedir ayuda cuando lo necesite, no sabemos como está su magia en este momento y no va a saber como actuar  
  
Sakura no va a querer ni hablar contigo ¿cómo te las vas a arreglar?  
  
Tendre que ganarme su confianza de nuevo  
  
Eso es imposible  
  
Mira Eriol, a mi tampoco me causa gracia, pero tengo motivos muy personales para terminar con todo esto y lo que menos quiero es ver de nuevo a Sakura, mucho menos relacionarme con ella, pero si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para acabarlo lo haré con o sin tu ayuda  
  
Eriol callo, por mucho que le preocupara sabia que Syaoran tenia razon, era mejor tenerla vigilada de cerca, mientras tanto el podria investigar por su cuenta el nivel de magia de Sakura, pero aun asi la conocia y sabia que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente al trato de Syaoran  
  
esta bien Syaoran, haremos lo que tu dices, pero ten cuidado porque si la lastimas te las vas a ver conmigo  
  
no te preocupes, voy a actuar lo mas prudente posible  
  
eso espero, aunque te va a costar mucho trabajo, ya te lo dije antes, Sakura esta muy cambiada y no va a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente  
  
eso es asunto mio  
  
ya veremos... ya veremos - Eriol se le quedo viendo detenidamente, seria interesante ver a dos personas que habian cambiado tanto en los ultimos años volver a relacionarse  
  
bueno, sera mejor que me retire - Syaoran dio la vuelta  
  
espera, vamos a tener una cena, es solo una reunion con pocos amigos y seria un honor que te quedaras  
  
eres muy amable pero..  
  
pero nada, tienes que socializar, ademas la cena es porque Tomoyo y yo queremos darles una buena noticia ¿no te cansas de estar encerrado y solo en tu mansión todo el tiempo?  
  
Me quedare un rato y solo porque tu me lo pides  
  
Entonces sera mejor que vayamos a la sala para esperar a los demas invitados  
  
Como quieras  
  
Mientras todo esto pasaba, Sakura llego a la mansión Hiragizawa pero Tomoyo estaba al pendiente, asi que tuvo oportunidad de llevarla a su habitación  
  
Tomoyo, te ves muy linda  
  
gracias Sakura, tu te ves hermosa como siempre  
  
que amable eres, y bien, supongo que le diste la buena nueva a Eriol ¿cómo esta?  
  
Feliz, tanto que por eso organizó esta cena, quiere darles a todos la beuna noticia, por cierto ¿no llegaban hoy tu papá, Yukito y Touya?  
  
No, mandaron una carta diciendo que van a demorar una semana más  
  
Pero si era un viaje de tres dias  
  
Al parecer tienen que lograr un acuerdo con otra persona para cerrar el trato  
  
Que mala suerte, tenia ganas de verlos y darles la noticia Por lo pronto hoy festejaremos en grande, prometi llevarle a Kero un postre, se quedo muy enojado porque no pudo venir...  
  
Sakura, hay algo que quiero contarte - Tomoyo no sabia por donde empezar  
  
Dime...  
  
Tengo que pedirte un gran favor  
  
Claro, lo que quieras  
  
Veras, Eriol tiene un problema con un negocio que es muy importante, pero necesita ayuda  
  
¿es grave el problema?  
  
Al parecer si  
  
¿y ya encontro a alguien que le ayude?  
  
Si, y ahí esta el problema Sakura porque... la unica persona que lo puede ayudar es un poco difícil y no nos agrada  
  
Pero si es la unica solucion nada se puede hacer  
  
Ay Sakura, se trata de Syoran Li - Tomoyo prefirio ir directo al grano  
  
¿Syaoran? ¿sigue aquí?  
  
Si, hablo con Eriol ayer y parece que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar su ayuda  
  
Sakura quedo muda, después del encuentro en el baile y de llorar toda una noche trato de recuperarse y lo habia logrado a medias, tenia la idea de que ya no lo iba a ver y en ese momento de buena gana hubiera sido capaz de mandar todo al diablo y decir lo que realmente pensaba, pero vio a Tomoyo... y se dio cuenta de la angustia por la que estaba pasando su amiga, ademas el doctor le pidio que no se preocupara innecesariamente, el negocio era con Eriol asi que con investigar un poco podria saber que dia andaba Syaoran con Eriol y pretextar alguna indisposición para no verlo  
  
Tomoyo, no te preocupes, dile a Eriol que haga todo lo necesario para que su negocio salga bien  
  
gracias Sakura, no sabes que alivio me causa escuchar esto  
  
ademas casi no lo voy a ver y tu me vas a decir cuando ande por aquí  
  
te tendré bien informada Sakura  
  
bien, entonces sera mejor poner buena cara y cenar con entusiasmo, puede ser la ultima noche que pase tranquila  
  
Sakura... con respecto a la cena  
  
NO ME DIGAS QUE VA A ESTAR AQUÍ!!!  
  
Pues... es que a Eriol no le quedo otra opcion  
  
¿no me puedo ir a mi casa?  
  
Sakura, por favor, no hagas eso  
  
Tengo que controlarme, ademas, ¿quién es el? Solo un extraño, yo soy la que vive aquí y tengo una buena posición, toda la gente sabe que soy orgullosa, por lo tanto mi trato con el (si es que se lo permito) sera igual, el ya no significa nada para mi, y el aquí no es nadie. Le voy a demostrar quien es Sakura Kinomoto en realidad  
  
¿estas segura Sakura?  
  
Completamente, le dare una leccion que jamas olvidara  
  
Afortunadamente no paso mucho tiempo y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, cuando entraron al comedor Sakura buscaba impaciente a Syaoran, pero los caballeros estaban en la sala, asi que se relajo al obtener un poco de ventaja. Habian llegado las primas Bingdown y Austen, los Wentbourgh, los Watson, los Gardiner, el señor Rosins y los Mc. Arthur. Fue cuando Eriol y Syaoran hicieron su aparicion en el comedor y comenzaron los eternos saludos y cortesías a todos los presentes. Syaoran era educado pero seguia actuando de forma fria, cuando le toco el turno de saludar a Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella y apenas y cruzaron una fugaz mirada que parecia mas un desafio que cortesía y continuaron saludando a todos los demas.  
  
Llego el momento de sentarse a la mesa, como siempre, Sakura se sento al lado de Tomoyo y afortunadamente Syaoran se sento al otro extremo de la mesa al lado de Eriol y comenzaron a cenar. La charla era agradable, Sakura se percato en una ocasión de que Syaoran la observaba detenidamente, lo mas seguro era que estuviera buscando defectos que suelen ocurrrir con el paso de los años, pero trato de no prestarle atención, y extrañamente la tarde transcurrio pacíficamente.  
  
amigos - interrumpio Eriol de pronto - para mi esposa y para mi es un gran honor que hayan venido a cenar con nosotros, ademas hay un motivo en especial por el cual los invitamos - dijo esto levantandose de su asiento y acercandose a Tomoyo - les tengo que comunicar que mi adorable esposa y yo seremos padres  
  
la alegria fue inmensa, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para felicitar a la feliz pareja, Sakura como ya sabia la noticia se fue a un extremo del comedor para darle oportunidad a los demas  
  
eso si que es una buena noticia ¿no crees? - dijo Syaoran acercandose a ella si, me alegro por ellos - contesto muy seria  
  
Sakura, te pido perdon por lo de la otra noche, no fue mi intencion causarte esa molestia, no sabia que se trataba de ti - aun pidiendo disculpas era arrogante  
  
como quieras, a mi me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida  
  
Sakura, tienes que tocar el piano, tenemos deseos de bailar - Margaret Austen llego como siempre en mal momento - no puedes acaparar a todos los hombres buenmozos que hay en este lugar  
  
con todo gusto Margaret - y se sento al piano, feliz porque asi nadie la molestaria  
  
En verdad todos se veian felices en esa reunion, Sakura tocaba el piano mecánicamente, no se equivoco en ningun momento pero ni siquiera era conciente de lo que hacia, sentia una mirada constantemente sobre ella y en un momento se dio cuenta de que Syaoran hablaba de ella con Lord Bourgh ya que la respuesta que oyó de éste fue la siguiente  
  
nunca lo hace, ella prefiere tocar siempre el piano, nadie logra que ella baile  
  
y asi transcurio el resto de la velada, al cabo de un tiempo Sakura se dio cuenta de que se hacia tarde y tenia que regresar sola a casa, asi que opto por retirarse  
  
Sakura ¿pero es que ya te vas? - tomoyo se veia un poco triste  
  
lamento tener que hacerlo Tomoyo, pero como estoy sola en casa no me gustaria llegar tarde  
  
no creo que se te vaya a aparecer un fantasma - dijo una voz tetrica a sus espaldas  
  
¿f f antasma?  
  
Eriol, no asustes a Sakura - lo reprendio Tomoyo  
  
No te preocupes Sakura, hoy no es dia de que salgan los fantasmas, tal vez mañana si lo hagan  
  
Eriol!!  
  
Es broma, ire a pedir uno de nuestros carruajes para que te lleven  
  
Gracias Eriol, eres muy amable  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron al grupo donde conversaban animadamente las primas, los Bourgh, Lord Gardiner y Syaoran, asi iba a ser mas facil despedirse sin quedar a solas con el  
  
no me digas que ya te vas Sakura, pero si esto apenas esta comenzando - dijo Elizabeth si, lamento hacerlo, pero no me gsuta viajar sola de noche  
  
mi querida Lady Sakura, hoy es su dia de suerte porque el señor Li tambien pensaba en retirarse, asi que el puede escoltarla hasta su casa  
  
NO!... muchas gracias, no quiero ser una molestia, ademas no creo que vivamos por el mismo rumbo - Sakura creyo que con esto estaria a salvo, disimuladamente volteo a ver la expresión de Syaoran y no vio ningun tipo de emocion reflejada  
  
¿no recuerdas Sakura? El otro dia te dije que tenias un vecino nuevo y resulta que se trata del señor Li, asi que no veo que haya ningun problema - dijo Elizabeth  
  
estare bien, en serio, no quiero frustrar los planes de Sya... del señor Li, ademas no es tan tarde y...  
  
para mi será un honor poderla escoltar hasta su casa Lady Kinomoto - Syaoran la interrumpio e hizo una leve reverencia, para todos los demas fue un signo de cortesía, pero Sakura lo conocia y sabia por la forma en que se expreso que lo unico que queria era humillarla  
  
esta bien señor, se lo agradezco infinitamente - Sakura ni siquiera parecio darse cuenta de lo que decia  
  
entonces iremos en mi carruaje, permitame avisarle a Lord Hiragizawa - dio la vuelta y se fue  
  
Sakura ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
no lo sé, pero no quiero que me humille frente a la gente que conozco  
  
¿vas a estar bien?  
  
Si, no pienso dirigirle la palabra y si me quiere ofender le demostraré que ya no soy una niña tonta  
  
Listo Lady Kinomoto, a la hora que usted diga podemos retirarnos  
  
Sera mejor hacerlo de una buena vez, al mal paso darle prisa ¿no lo cree usted señor Li? - Sakura podia sacar de quicio a cualquiera  
  
Si usted lo dice  
  
Y empezaron a despedirse de todos. Cuando Sakura estuvo frente a Eriol:  
  
Sakura, lo siento tanto  
  
no te procupes Eriol, ustedes me han ayudado mucho y ya es momento de empezar a agradecerselos  
  
no es necesrio que lo hagas, mira, si quieres quedate y...  
  
gracias Eriol,pero tengo un plan, ademas Syaoran te viene a ver a ti y no a mi, solo es por esta noche y después ya casi no lo vere  
  
si... tienes razon - Eriol era bueno para mentir - en fin, ¿ en serio no hay problema?  
  
No eriol, gracias por todo, nos vemos después  
  
Sakura, me gustaria hablar contigo a solas  
  
¿sucede algo malo?  
  
No exactamente, pero ya te lo dire luego, por favor no le digas a Tomoyo lo que te estoy pidiendo  
  
Bueno, tu dime que dia quieres que nos veamos  
  
¿que te parece mañana? ¿esta bien para ti?  
  
Si, dime ¿no es nada malo?  
  
No sakura, no te preocupes  
  
Y como todo salieron a despedirlos, no le quedo a Sakura mas remedio que aceptar la mano de Syaoran para subir al carruaje, la cual inmediatamente solto. Partieron. Llevaban ya un rato de camino, Sakura veia hacia fuera y no tenia ninguna intencion de hablar con Syaoran y por alguna extraña razon, él lo unico que queria era hacerla enojar, provocarla, era como si tambien la odiara y quisiera hacerla sufrir  
  
¿linda noche no cres?  
  
Lo que tu digas  
  
¿siempre eres tan amargada?  
  
Logro su cometido, Sakura se exaspero  
  
mira Syaoran, el hecho de que me lleves a mi casa no significa que me puedes insultar, y si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar mejor me voy caminando  
  
¿estas loca? Esta oscuro y es muy solitario el camino  
  
aun asi, no tienes ningun derecho a tratarme de esa forma, maldito sea el momento en que acepte  
  
oye, tu no hablabas asi no, no lo hacia pero ahora soy diferente y no creas que me voy a dejar, ni tu ni nadie me van a volver a humillar  
  
al menos puedes bajar la voz, no es de damas gritar  
  
ni tampoco es de caballeros ofender a una mujer ¿ o sera que a ti te educaron para ser tan poco hombre?  
  
Syaoran la tomod el brazo, en eso el carruaje se detuvo, el volteó y se asombró al ver la mansión  
  
¿aquí vives?  
  
¿de que te sorpredndes? - dijo safandose - ¿creiste que nunca iba a ser rica? Pues te equivocaste, tengo mucho dinero y un titulo nobiliario, tengo el respeto de los demas, no es como en otros lugares  
  
el respeto se gana Sakura  
  
exacto, yo me lo he ganado, no lo he comprado como tu  
  
Dijo esto, se bajó furiosa del carruaje y entró a su jardín. Syaoran dio la orden de partir y pensaba... ¿qué era lo que habia hecho? ¿qué ganaba con provocarla? Pero era imposible no hacerlo, lo peor era que se habia prometido estar con ella todo el tiempo para descubrir al asesino. Iba a ser muy difícil, lo que le sorprendió fue su carácter tan fuerte, ya no era frágil, ni dulce, era dura y eso le preocupaba, aunque ya encontraría el modo de dominarla.  
  
X.  
  
Desde ese entonces sakura y syaoran se encontraron con regularidad en el mismo circulo de conocidos y se trataban educadamente, pero con frialdad. Unos cuantos dias después salieron a caminar Tomoyo, Sakura y las primas por las calles del pueblo. Sakura tenia algo de prisa porque ese dia regresaban su padre, Touya y Yukito, asi que no queria pasar la tarde tomando el té  
  
pero si son Eriol y el señor Li - dijo de pronto Margaret  
  
en efecto, los dos venian por la otra acera, en cuanto las vieron se acercaron a saludar  
  
¿hacia donde se dirigen? - pregunto Erial  
  
a Roadcross, vamos a la tienda de sombreros - dijo Elizabeth  
  
nosotros vamos por ese mismo camino ¿nos permiten acompañarlas?  
  
no hay ningun problema  
  
Asi que caminaron todos juntos, al pasar por una joyeria, un caballero que salia de ésta retrocedió amablemente pára dejarlos pasar, y lo hicieron, pero en cuanto los ojos de este extraño vieron a Sakura no pudo disimular su admiración, tanto, que ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda, era mucha la impresión del caballero y no paso inadvertido para Eriol que sonrio disimuladamente, ni para Syaoran que parecia estar sorprendido tambien del descaro del hombre, pero no dijo nada y continuaron su camino.  
  
Un rato después, cuando Sakura llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que su padre y su hermano ya habian llegado y corrio muy alegre hacia la biblioteca, lugar donde siempre los podia encontrar.  
  
padre, que bueno que regresaron - dijo Sakura en cuanto entró  
  
mi pequeña Sakura, te hemos extrañado mucho  
  
¿por qué habriamos de extrañar a un monstruo? No hacen mas que dar molestias - dijo una voz que se encontraba en el fondo  
  
HERMANO!! - volteo Sakura a punto de golpearlo  
  
Touya, no molestes a Sakura, ella no te ha hecho nada - tercio una voz  
  
Hola Yukito!  
  
Hola Sakura ¿nos echaste de menos?  
  
Mucho  
  
Yukito era un joven muy agradable, que usaba gafas y tenia la misma edad que Touya, es considerado como otro miembro de la familia ya que conocia a los Kinomoto desde que todos vivian en Tomoeda, al no tener familia fue invitado por Fujitaka para irse con ellos a Inglaterra, lo cual acepto gustoso, es de carácter muy dulce y amable que guarda un secreto que solo los mas allegados conocen: Yukito se transforma en Yue, un ser con alas enormes que aparte de kerberos es el otro guardian de las cartas clow. Yue es frio y callado, pero fiel a su ama sakura, como tenian 10 años de no ocurrir sucesos extraños Yue no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo.  
  
hija ¿cómo te fue sin nosotros? ¿sucedió alguna novedad?  
  
Si, hay una gran noticia que tengo que darles ¡Tomoyo va a tener un bebé!  
  
¿en serio? - Fujitaka no lo creia  
  
¡que bien! - dijo Yukito  
  
vaya, ya era hora, ya se habian tardado - dijo Touya  
  
¿y como se encuentra Eriol?  
  
Feliz, no deja de cuidar a Tomoyo  
  
Mañana mismo vamos a felicitarlos - dijo Fujitaka  
  
Padre, olvidas que mañana tendremos visitas - le recordó un serio Touya  
  
Es verdad, Sakura, tendrás que disponer todo para un invitado más el dia de mañana  
  
¿de quien se trata?  
  
Es un caballero que viene con nosotros desde londres, él nos ayudó a resolver todos los problemas que teniamos allá. En agradecimiento lo invitamos a pasar unos dias con nosotros y acepto a medias ya que prefirio hospedarse en una posada del pueblo, pero prometio mañana venir a cenar. Te va a agradar Sakura, es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
  
Espero que si  
  
Entonces invitaremos a Eriol y a Tomoyo para tener nuestra fiesta particular ¿qué te parece?  
  
Será muy divertido  
  
FIESTA! FIESTA! Habrá mucho que comer - se escucho una vocecita  
  
Ya decia yo que el muñeco parlante se habia tardado - dijo Touya  
  
Hola señor Kinomoto ¿tuvieron buen viaje? - dijo kero respetuosamente  
  
Si kero, gracias  
  
Hola conejo de la nieve - kero siempre le decia asi a Yukito  
  
Hola kero  
  
Kero, mañana va a venir una persona que ni tu ni yo conocemos, asi que no podras estar en la fiesta - dijo Sakura  
  
NOOO! Quiero dulces y comida!!!  
  
Si te portas bien yo misma te llevare lo que ti quieras a la habitación  
  
¿lo prometes Sakura?  
  
Te doy mi palabra  
  
Eso espero, porque prometiste que no volverias a ver al mocoso ese y lo sigues haciendo ¿mocoso? - volteo Touya  
  
¿de quien habla Sakura?  
  
Del odioso de Syaoran Li que anda en estos lugares amrgandonos la vida y...  
  
¿EL MOCOSO ESTA AQUÍ? - grito Touya - ¿Y LO HAS VISTO?  
  
Hh ermano  
  
Calmate Touya, hay que dejar que Sakura se explique  
  
¿dónde esta? Ahora si le puedo dar la paliza que merece  
  
TOUYA! - grito Sakura, lo que sorprendio a todos - ya callate y escuchame - de la impresión Touya obedecio al instante - pues si, Syaoran esta aquí, y si lo he visto es unicamente porque le esta ayudando a Eriol con un negocio , ademas, solo nos hemos visto muy pocas veces y nunca nos dirijimos la palabra. Sigue siendo egoísta, orgulloso y frio, y tampoco a el le interesa verme a mi, es mas, nos evitamos lo mas posible. Si yo no estoy haciendo un drama por esto no entiendo porque tu sí hermano  
  
Es que lo que te hizo Sakura...  
  
Eso fue hace tiempo, y no niego que lo odio, pero le debemos muchos favores a Eriol, asi que si yo no he dicho nada ustedes tampoco lo haran ¿entendido?  
  
Lo que ti digas Sakura - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, estaban asombrados de la frialdad de ella  
  
Mañana festejaremos como quedamos padre  
  
Si, hija  
  
Perfecto, estoy cansada, asi que mejor me ire a dormir de una buena vez, buenas noches a todos  
  
Que descanses hija  
  
Hasta mañana Sakura  
  
Esperame Sakurita, yo tambien tengo sueño  
  
Adios monstruo  
  
Y con esto puso fin a la discusión. Fukitaka reflexionaba en su sillon favorito, Yukito decidio ir a la cocina a pedir algo de comer y Touya maldecia en voz baja. Los tres pensaban en Sakura, en su fuerte carácter y en las consecuencias que causaria el tener a Syaoran Li cerca. Yukito se dirigia de nuevo a la biblioteca cuando una voz que tenia años de no escuchar sono en su mente, tan claramente que lo asusto  
  
Yukito, algo anda mal  
  
¿yue? ¿eres tu? ¿por qué dices eso?  
  
No es normal que el descendiente de clow se encuentre aquí  
  
Ya nos explico Sakura que es lo que sucede  
  
Tal vez, pero hay algo raro, sera mejor que estemos muy alertas  
  
Como quieras yue, pero no creo que sea necesario  
  
Esperemos que no...  
  
XI.  
  
Al dia siguiente, Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron temprano a la mansión Kinomoto, después de muchos abrazos y felicitaciones, Sakura y los esposos decidieron salir al jardin en lo que esperaban la llegada del desconocido  
  
¿entonces Touya se molesto mucho Sakura? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
si, pero logre poner todo en claro y prometieron no meterse en los asuntos de Erial  
  
que bueno que lo pudiste aclarar  
  
hace un poco de frio Tomoyo, ¿quieres que te traiga tu chalina? - pregunto Eriol  
  
yo misma ire por ella mi vida, tengo que pedirle a la cocinera un postre especial para mi  
  
¿ya tienes antojos?  
  
Si, y cada vez son mas extraños, me divierte ver la cara de Eriol cuando los pido, no tardo - y se fue  
  
Que linda se ve Tomoyo  
  
Es verdad, el embarazo le sienta muy bien. Sakura, te estuve esperando todos estos dias ¿recuerdas que te dije que queria hablar contigo?  
  
AAAYY, lo siento Eriol, se me olvido, sabes que soy muy despistada y con la llegada de mi papá, Touya y Yukito... Me lo imagine, tu nunca te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, eres incorregible Sakura  
  
¿y de que me querias hablar?  
  
Te quiero pedir un gran favor, estoy buscando un regalo para Tomoyo, algo que sea muy especial y que no se puede conseguir tan fácilmente  
  
Te va a costar mucho dinero  
  
Al contrario, no tiene ningun costo, pero ese regalo que se que a Tomoyo le va a encantar depende de ti Sakura, seria algo que le dariamos entre los dos - Eriol era bueno para mentir  
  
¿y que es?  
  
Tu sabes que del lugar donde Tomoyo y tu provienen es costumbre cantar una cancion de cuna muy especial al momento en que nace un bebé, tambien se escoge una flor que va a ser su alma y su guia al momento de su muerte  
  
Si, es una tradición muy antigua, ya casi no se practica, la flor es escogida al azar si mal no recuerdo  
  
Asi es, el problema es que me es imposible viajar y dejar sola a Tomoyo, por eso...  
  
¿quieres que vaya a Tomoeda?  
  
No exactamente, tu tienes en tus manos el poder de tener las dos cosas sin moverte de aquí  
  
¿yo? ¿cómo?  
  
Sakura, puedes convocar a las cartas Clow  
  
¿las cartas clow? Pero tiene años que no las uso, yo creo que ya no tengo nada de magia, ademas no recuerdo como y...  
  
Sakura, no hay nada de malo en esto, se que las trajiste contigo desde Tomoeda, no pierdes nada en probar si aun puedes convocarlas, nadie se va a enterar y es para darle una sorpresa a Tomoyo  
  
yo... no se, ¿y si algo sale mal?  
  
Yo te ayudare, haremos de cuenta que es como al principio, como cuando eramos niños y no sabias que hacer para atrapar las cartas  
  
Esta bien Eriol, por Ttomoyo lo hare ¿ cuando empezamos?  
  
Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, pero en cuanto termine te avisare ¿de acuerdo? Bueno - Sakura se veia mas convencida y feliz  
  
Hablaban de otra cosa cuando Tomoyo regresó y platicaban comodamente cuando les fue anunciada la llegada del misterioso caballero. Entraron y para sorpresa de Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del mismo joven con el que tropezaron dias antes (el que se quedo prendado de sakura)  
  
es un honor para mi presentarles a Lord Patrick Clayton - dijo Fujitaka - ellos son Lord Hiragizawa y su adorable esposa Tomoyo  
  
encantado - dijo este  
  
a mi hijo Touya y a Yukito ya los conoce, pero me falta presentarle a mi hija menor, lady Sakura  
  
Lord Clayton volteo a verla y la reconocio al instante, no salio de su asombro, sus ojos brillaban y con el rostro lleno de gozo saludo a Sakura  
  
es un placer conocerla, Lady Sakura  
  
Sakura lo veia perpleja, cierto era de que no se habia dado cuenta del que el tal Patrick tenia un porte caballeresco, una dulce mirada, elegancia y belleza muy masculina. Era alto, vivaz, educado, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, ojos azules y delgado, parecia tener unos 30 años y era en extremo amable.  
  
el gusto es mio Lord Clayton  
  
por favor, no me llame asi que me hace sentir viejo, llameme Patrick como todos  
  
como usted guste Lord... perdon Patrick  
  
en fin ¿por qué no pasamos al comedor? - dijo Fujitaka  
  
por supuesto  
  
Comieron y charlaron, todos se enteraron que Patrick provenia de francia, que era inversionista y que goza de la musica y el teatro, su tono de voz, su manera de hablar y los temas que sacaba a relucir demostraban que era una persona muy culta.  
  
Patrick ¿cuánto tiempo planea quedarse en este lugar?- pregunto amablemente Yukito  
  
no se, unos dos o tres meses, supongo que quiero ver lo mas posible antes de regresar a francia  
  
Dios, su esposa debe de quererlo mucho para poder esperarlo tanto tiempo sin estar preocupada - dijo Tomoyo  
  
En realidad no estoy casado  
  
¿y a que se debe eso en un hombre tan educado como usted? - tercio Fujitaka  
  
la verdad es que no he encontrado a la esposa adecuada  
  
¿y como seria esta? - pregunto Erial  
  
tiene que ser hermosa, dulce, delicada y amable, que guste de viajar y que sepa de literatura, musica, artes manuales, no me importa que no sea tan joven, con que sea fuerte es suficiente, que tenga ojos claros y una sonrisa que derrita al mismo Zeus... aunque sea un poco terca y distraida...  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol voltearon a ver a Sakura al entender la indirecta de Patrick pero, como siempre Sakura no entendio nada, asi que se limito a sonreir y a seguir comiendo. Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka no estaban tan sorprendidos, ya que habian hablado tanto de Sakura y la habian descrito con tanta exactitud que Patrick estaba ansioso por conocerla. Continuaron charlando animadamente, y pronto, el reloj marco las 10 de la noche, se dieron cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo ahí y que ya era hora de retirarse, cosa que hicieron no sin antes prometer una excursión para que Lord Patrick conociera un poco mas el lugar. 


	4. Destino Capítulo 04

XII.  
  
Syaoran nunca penso encontrarse en ese lugar, estaba nervioso y no sabia lo que podia ocurrir, habia tomado todas las precauciones posibles para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Nadie lo tomaba por sorpresa e incomodaba, pero en esta ocasión si que se sentia extraño, no sabia ni como comenzar su explicación por eso, esperó a que solo quedara esa persona en la casa para poder hablar  
  
buenas tardes señor Li - dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
  
buenas tardes Sir Kinomoto - Syaoran volteó, creyó que iba a ver odio en la cara del padre de Sakura, penso que lo iba a correr de su casa, pero lo unico que vio fue tranquilidad y curiosidad  
  
¿a que debo su visita?  
  
Quisiera hablar con usted acerca del motivo por el que me encuentro en este lugar Tome asiento por favor ¿ gusta algo de tomar?  
  
Gracias, por favor un whisky - penso no pedir nada, pero necesitaba valor  
  
Fujitaka sirvio dos vasos de whisky, le dio el suyo a Syaoran y se sentó, la verdad es que aunque no lo pareciera estaba preocupado, no tenia ni la menor idea del porque estaba ese hombre alli y que era lo que queria con su familia, pero se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba nervioso, asi que opto por escuchar y no recriminarle nada, tambien lo vio cambiado, ya no era el muchacho alegre y dinamico de antes, era orgulloso... igual que su hija, tendria que ocurrir algo muy importante para que se presentara ante él.  
  
¿cómo has estado Syaoran? - decidio darle un poco de confianza  
  
pues... bien ¿y usted?  
  
Como veras, no nos ha ido nada mal, por favor, dime a que veniste  
  
No se como comenzar, creo que le debo una disculpa por lo que paso y ...  
  
Eso ya esta en el pasado, ademas conmigo no es con quien te tienes que disculpar  
  
Lo se, pero aun no es el momento y tal vez nunca lo sera  
  
¿entonces que ocurre?  
  
Me entere por Eriol que ustedes... bueno que Sakura, es decir, Lady Sakura dejo la magia desde hace tiempo  
  
Si, ya no tiene razones para usarla, no hay peligro alrededor  
  
Me gustaria pedirle Sir Kinomoto que le pregunte a Sakura si las cartas Clow no han estado brillando últimamente  
  
¿brillando?  
  
Si, como antes lo hacian  
  
No creo, esas cartas brillan solo cuando se les convoca o cuando hay peligro... un momento, ¿algo anda mal?  
  
La verdad es que si,la razon por la que vengo de Hong Kong es porque hay un ser maligno que esta asesinando personas y que tiene ciertos dotes magicos  
  
¿han fallecido muchos?  
  
Si... tambien personas cercanas a mi y gente del consejo, todo parece indicar que este ser se encuentra en esta region ¿eso quiere decir que viene tras mi hija? - Fujitaka se asusto  
  
no exactamente - Syaoran no pudo decirle la verdad - Eriol y yo hemos estado investigando y parece que la clave de todo es Sakura  
  
¿por qué?  
  
Porque cuando eramos niños su nivel de magia era muy grande y ahora tal vez pueda ayudarnos a encontrar al culpable  
  
Pero Sakura tiene años sin practicar magia  
  
Lo se, Eriol se va a encargar de enseñarle de nuevo  
  
¿entonces ella ya lo sabe?  
  
No, uso un prtexto para que no sospeche  
  
¿y porque no se lo dicen?  
  
Porque no nos creeria, ademas tiene que subir su nivel de magia y pensara que todo esto es otra cruel burla de mi parte  
  
¿y yo en que puedo ayudar?  
  
Sir fujitaka, esta es la parte mas difícil para mi, usted sabe que Eriol no puede ocuparse de cuidar a dos mujeres a la vez, asi que... vengo a pedirle su consentimiento para que pueda estar con su hija todo el tiempo posible  
  
¿la vas a cuidar tu?  
  
No me queda otra opcion  
  
Pero ella te odia  
  
Lo se, y yo voy a serle sincero, lo unico que quiero es encontrar al asesino, pero necesito que usted apruebe esto, en cuanto todo se resuelva no volveran a saber de mi, lo prometo  
  
El problema no creo ser yo, el problema seria Sakura, te detesta  
  
Yo me encargare de eso  
  
No quiero que juegues otra vez con sus sentimientos  
  
Y no lo hare señor, actuare lo mas correctamente posible  
  
Es muy grave ¿verdad?  
  
Si Syaoran, lo voy a hacer por el bien de mi hija y de los demas, tienes mi consentimiento, pero te advierto que no va a ser facil, Sakura no es la misma  
  
Me he dado ceunta de eso  
  
Ademas tiene mucha gente que la protege Ese es otro favor que quiero pedirle; usted sabe que el hermano de Sakura y yo nunca nos llevamos bien y si por él fuera ya me hubiera agarrado a golpes, por favor, hable con el para que no intervenga  
  
Eso si que va a ser complicado, pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con Touya  
  
Muchas gracias señor, es decir, Sir Kinomoto  
  
Dime Fujitaka, siempre lo hiciste  
  
No podria hacerlo y menos frente a los demas  
  
Esta bien, cuando estemos a solas podras hacerlo  
  
Sera mejor que me retire, no quiero que ninguno de sus hijos me encuentre aquí  
  
De ahora en adelante seras invitado a todo lo que hagan los Kinomoto - Fujitaka se puso mas serio - se que no lo haces por ella, pero te agradezco que cuides a Sakura  
  
No tiene porque agradecerme, creame que no es facil para mi  
  
Te creo, bien, entonces hasta luego Syaoran  
  
Hasta luego Fujitaka  
  
Cuando Syaoran salio, Fujitaka se quedo pensando, estaba preocupado por su hija, pero al menos tendria a Eriol y a Syaoran cuidandola, ademas ella era fuerte, podria con cualquier peligro. Si que vio cambiado a Syaoran... pero con el seguia siendo el mismo muchacho respetuosos que valoraba se opinión, entonces... ¿qué habria ocurrido con el? Dejo de pensar en eso y mejor se preocupo por algo aun mas peligroso que mil asesinos: pensó en como decirle a Touya que Syaoran estaria con ellos frecuentemente. Tan absorto estaba en esto qe no se dio cuenta de que una persona tras la puerta habia escuchado toda la conversación y esta ba muy preocupado.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
kero ¡despierta!  
  
¿qué sucede? ¿ya es hora de cenar?  
  
No, quiero hablar contigo  
  
Conejo de la nieve, dejame dormir  
  
Lo que pasa es que alguien quiere verte  
  
¿a mi? ¿quién?  
  
Se trata de yue  
  
¿YUUEEE? Yue tiene años de no aparecer ¿qué es lo que quiere?  
  
Ya te dije, hablar contigo de algo muy importante  
  
Pásamelo  
  
Yukito quedo en trance, y ante los ojos de kero, se transformo en el ser alado que nunca sonrie  
  
yue... tanto tiempo sin verte  
  
lo mismo digo  
  
¿qué pasa? ¿para que me necesitas después de tantos años?  
  
¿no has sentido cosas o presencias extrañas?  
  
No, ¿algo anda mal?  
  
Si, el descendiente de clow estuvo aquí  
  
¿el mocoso? ¿ y que queria?  
  
Hablar con Fujitaka, al parecer hay un peligro acechando a Sakura  
  
¿qué clase de peligro?  
  
No puedo decirtelo con claridad, pero sera mejor que vigilemos a Sakura en todo momento, eso es lo que Li va a hacer  
  
¿la va a vigilar?  
  
Si, según el, ella es la clave de todo esto, pidio que no se le dijera nada a ella y estoy de acuerdo  
  
Ay sakurita ¿qué sera de ti?  
  
Kerberos, tu obligación sera cuidar de Sakura sin entrometerte en los planes del descendiente de clow ni de su reencarnación  
  
¿cómo? ¿es que Eriol ya lo sabe?  
  
Si kerberos, lo sabe  
  
No me agrada la idea de seguir viendo al mocoso, pero sera lo mejor por el momento mientras nosotros investigamos mas  
  
Ya estas avisado kerberos, cualquier suceso buscame de inmediato  
  
Si, oye yue... me dio gusto verte  
  
Yue no contesto, se quedo callado y volvio a convertirse en Yukito  
  
¿entonces es ciereto kero?  
  
Si Yukito, pero no le digas nada a Sakura  
  
No lo hare, no te preocupes  
  
Bueno, mejor sigo durmiendo en lo que se me ocurre algo  
  
Y yo ire a buscar algo de comer  
  
Gracias Yukito  
  
No tienes porque darlas  
  
XIII.  
  
La noche era tranquila, los Kinomoto y Yukito fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar donde se realizaria la opera, y como tenian que esperar a todos los demas se acercaron a una chimenea. Touya iba realmente de muy mal humor , no es necesario contar como reacciono cuando Fujitaka hablo con el, basta con decir que no estuvo de acuerdo , pero cuando escucho que Sakura podia estar en peligro cambio de parecer y prometio que mientras el mocoso no ofendiera a su hermana el no iba a intervenir, es mas, procuraria tratarlo lo mas educadamnte posible. Empezaron a llegar algunas personas y de pronto se abrio la puerta y aparecio Syaoran, venia solo, avanzo unos pocos pasos y Sakura penso que su hermano armaria una escena, parecia que el unicamente haria una reverencia y seguiria de largo, pero no, se acerco, saludo a Fujitaka, a Yukito (que respondieron igual de corteses) después a Touya que para enorme sorpresa de Sakura le devolvio el saludo sin decir una sola palabra y por ultimo a ella, Sakura solo lo observo muy extrañada  
  
¿qué les pasa a todos? - penso - ahora resulta que se saludan como si nada, hasta Touya se porta diferente  
  
¿cómo estas Sakura? - pregunto Syaoran amablemente  
  
Touya tenia muchas ganas de decirle dos que tres verdades, pero se tuvo que contener, ademas... conocia a su hermana y sabia que no se iba a dejar tan facilmente, ella se encargaria de darle una leccion. Por su parte, Yukito tambien lo observaba fijamente y vio en su mirada un dejo de amargura y tristeza que no eran comunes. Algo grande se estaba avecinando, lo presentia...  
  
bien, gracias - Sakura tenia dos opciones: salir inmediatamente de ese lugar o demostrarles a todos que no le importaba, escogio la segunda - ¿y tu?  
  
Bien  
  
Llegaron después los Hiragizawa y los demas invitados, entre ellos Patrick, que ni tardo ni perezoso llego al lado de los Kinomoto y saludo muy efusivamente a Sakura. Fujitaka no tuvo mas remedio que presentarle a Syaoran y este lo reconocio inmediatamente: era el tipo que se le quedo viendo a Sakura la otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de que este se ufanaba por atenderla solícitamente , se disculpo por su tardanza y parecia tener ojos solo para ella. Sakura aprovecho esto para deshacerse de Syaoran y comenzo a portarse agradable y encantadora, pero Syaoran no se iba, seguia alli viendoles fijamente. Esto no paso inadvertido para Eriol y Tomoyo, Eriol pensaba en que Syaoran estaba actuando conforme lo planeado y Tomoyo pensaba en lo mucho que insistia Patrick.  
  
Llego el momento de pasar a donde se realizaria el concierto, empezaron a tomar sus lugares, cuando Sakura volteo y se dio cuenta de que Syaoran se habia sentado a un lado y Eriol al otro, Syaoran sabia que tenia que ganarse su confianza, asi que tuvo que empezar a hacerle la platica.  
  
se ve interesante la opera - dijo  
  
si, la he visto con anterioridad y es bellisima - Sakura no tenia mas remedio que contestarle  
  
esto es algo que no se ve en oriente  
  
tienes razon, vale la pena el calor para escuchar algo como esto  
  
hay muchas cosas que no conozco de este lugar  
  
has permanecido aquí bastante tiempo ¿tan mal esta el negocio de Eriol?  
  
Es complicado, pero promto se solucionara, quiero regresar a Hong Kong lo antes posible  
  
A mi me agradaria regresar a Tomoeda  
  
¿de verdad? Yo pensaba que no habia nada que desearias ver  
  
quisiera ver que tanto ha cambiado el lugar, estaria unas pocas semanas y regresaria, mi vida ya esta hecha aquí. Los ultimos dias que estuve alli fueron muy penosos, pero una vez que han pasado el recuerdo no es tan amargo  
  
Syaoran se acerco lo mas que pudo a ella y le dijo en voz baja  
  
se que no sirve de nada Sakura, pero te pido perdon por todo el daño que te cause  
  
Sakura jamas penso escuchar una disculpa de boca de Syaoran pero recordo el lugar en el que estaba, la gente que se encontraba alli y dijo muy seria:  
  
no tienes porque disculparte, es algo que sucedió hace mucho  
  
en serio Sakura, tienes razon en odiarme, pero te vengo a ofrcer una disculpa sincera, si tenemos que vernos seguido lo mejor es que sea sin tener que pelear a cada momento. Se que no podemos ser buenos amigos, pero al menos podemos tratarnos un poco ¿qué dices?  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol han hecho demasiado por mi y solo por ellos aceptare la propuesta  
  
Me da gusto escucharte decir eso  
  
En eso comenzo la opera y guardaron silencio, como Sakura en verdad adoraba la opera se encontraba de muy buen humor y disfruto mientras Syaoran la veia disimuladamente. La primera parte del concierto termino y Syaoran aprovecho para seguir hablando con ella, le pregunto el significado de uan cancion en frances que acababan de cantar.  
  
permiteme tu programa - dijo ella y empezo a leer y a traducir  
  
gracias  
  
es mas o menos lo que significa , el frances no es mi fuerte y te lo estoy traduciendo literalmente  
  
no te preocupes ni te justifiques , eres una mujer demasiado modesta para admitir que gozas de muchas virtudes y mas aun, para aceptar que sabes mas que muchas de las damas que estan aquí reunidas  
  
por dios, no me apenes, no me elogies tanto que no podre dormir bien esta noche - y sonrio levemente  
  
Esa sonrisa... tenia mucho que Syaroan no veia esa sonrisa, el dialogo se prolongo unos minutos y los dos se veian animados, hablando con pasion de la musica. En ese momento alguien toco el hombro de Sakura y se dio cuenta de que era Patrick, que entre mil excusas venia a pedirle, mas bien a suplicarle que le acompañase a tomar un poco de te antes de que comenzara el segundo acto. Sakura no pudo negarse, asi que con una leve inclinación se depidio de Syaoran. El se quedo confuso, no podia acompañarla y no supo que hacer  
  
¿qué pasa Syaoran? Te noto un poco tenso - Eriol se acerco en cuanto vio toda la escena  
  
nada, oye ¿quién es ese tipo?  
  
¿quién? ¿Patrick? Un conocido de Fujitaka que viene con ellos de londres  
  
es demasiado caballeroso y cortes para ser cierto  
  
si, nadie puede ser tan perfecto  
  
espero que no se convierta en un estorbo  
  
pues yo que tu andaba con cuidado, es soltero, y por lo que dio a entender anda en busca de esposa y Sakura parece ser su primera opcion  
  
no lo voy a permitir - dijo Syaoran con tono muy serio lo que hizo que Eriol se le quedara viendo - es decir, no lo voy a permitir hasta que logre mi cometido, después se podra quedar con quien quiera  
  
si claro, entiendo  
  
Al poco rato Sakura y Patrick regresaron, se veia que ella habia estado muy a gusto, Syaoran hizo como que no la veia, pero se dio cuenta de que se sentaron juntos tras de él, loque le molesto, asi no podria seguir con su plan, tendria que empezar a aparecerse mas seguido en casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
XIV.  
  
Unos pocos dias después se dio la tan ansiada excursión, seria un viaje corte de 2 dias, unicamente irian a ver los bosques de Matlock y regresarian, la comitiva no era tan grande: iban los Kinomoto, Yukito, los Hiragizawa, Patrick, las primas, Syaoran, kero (bastante bien escondido) y los Bourgh. Asi que una mañana partieron en busca de emocion y mucha diversión. Usarian 3 carruajes, en uno iban las primas y Lord Bourgh con su esposa, en otro Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito y Patrick, que lamentaba su suerte ya que ansiaba ir con Sakura, y en el ultimo iban Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran y Sakura. El recorrdido era de unas 4 horas y al principio iban un poco tenso el ambiente, pero después entre Eriol y Tomoyo (que se habian puesto de acuerdo con anterioridad) lograron relajarlos, todos se reian de las anecdotas de Tomoyo y Eriol contaba historias tradicionales de londres. Procuraron (y lo lograron) no hablar del pasado  
  
Las horas pasaron rapidamente y se dieron cuenta de que llegaban a Matlock un poco después del mediodia. Se fueron directo a la posada a descansar un poco y a ocupar sus habitaciones, después de instalarse y de comer un poco salieron a caminar. El paisaje era espectacular, Patrick observaba todo maravillado y Syaoran tambien, el bosque era inmenso y desde alli podia ver a lo lejos un pequeño valle. Lord Bourgh les iba explicando a todos las caracteristicas del lugar, las primas no le ponian mucha atención ya que iban admirando a los jóvenes (Patrick, Touya, Yukito y Syaoran) y esperaban el momento de poder acercarse lo mas posible a alguno de éllos. Fue cuando a Lord Bourgh se le ocurrio contar la historia de los fantasmas que habitan ese lugar. Todos iban muy interesados, menos Sakura que poco a poco y muy disimuladamente fue quedandose atrás para no escucharlo.  
  
sakura - dijo una voz en su oido  
  
Sakura dio un brinco enorme y del susto no pudo ni gritar, estaba a punto del desmayo cuando un brazo fuerte la sujetó  
  
oye, ¿estas bien?  
  
Syaoran, eres tu, me asustaste  
  
¿todavía te dan miedo las historias de fantasmas?  
  
Si - casi queria llorar - por eso me aleje de todos  
  
Me di cuenta y pense que ya te habias cansado, por eso me regrese, queria ver si te sentias bien  
  
Estoy bien, gracias  
  
Sera mejor que caminemos mas deprisa, los demas ya van muy adelante  
  
No ser ajusto para ti ya que vas admirando el paisaje ¿Qué te ha parecido?  
  
Impresionante, jamas habia visto algo asi  
  
¿en Hong Kong no hay este tipo de arboles?  
  
No, es completamente distinto  
  
¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo Syaoran?  
  
He estado muy ocupado con la magia, clases de combate, ademas de tener que quedar bien a cada momento con los del consejo  
  
¿son difíciles esas personas? No tienes idea, son las personas mas cerradas del mundo  
  
¿y cuantos años llevas de casado Syaoran?  
  
¿yo? Yo no me he casado  
  
¿en serio? - a Sakura le extraño - pero tenias que haberte casado a los 21 años, es una de las principales reglas del consejo ¿qué fue lo que paso?  
  
Sucedieron cosas que en este momento no te puedo contar - se volvio frio y aspero - ademas ya paso y en estos momentos lo que menos necesito es una esposa  
  
Ya entiendo, ninguna mujer es lo suficientemente buena para Syaoran Li, con razon tienes ese carácter  
  
¿y que me dices de ti? Tu no eres una dulzura andando - como siempre terminaban peleando  
  
yo soy una buena persona, no me la paso molestando a la gente  
  
¿ahora soy molesto? - ya se estaba enfureciendo  
  
un poco, tienes unos modales nefastos, no tienes temas de conversación eres arrogante y grosero  
  
tu tambien lo eres, ademas de flaca, desgarbada y palida  
  
¿desgarbada yo? - echaba chispas - ¿YO? Eso dimelo si tuviera 40 años, pero apenas tengo 25 y no estoy flaca  
  
¿no? ¿qué no hay espejos en tu casa? Por eso espantas a tus pretendientes  
  
al menos tengo quien me pretenda, ha de ser espantoso estar en tu lugar sin que nadie te haga caso  
  
eso tu no lo sabes  
  
claro que lo se, si yo soy desgarbada tu eres un tipo bastante... ordinario  
  
¿ORDINARIO YO? ¿YO?- casi estaba gritando  
  
si, no tienes nada interesante o atractivo que ofrecer  
  
ya veras, esta si que me ofendio  
  
uy, aparte de todo llorón  
  
jamas mugrosa flaca  
  
Se quedaron viendo fijamente y de repente... se empezaron a reir, reian con ganas, a pesar de todo no podian enojarse en serio  
  
que tontos somos - dijo Syaoran  
  
si, pero hacia falta liberar la tension ¿no crees?  
  
Lo creo, en fin, señorita desgarbada sera mejor alcanzar a los demas  
  
Esta bien, señor ordinario  
  
Y echaron a andar. Por la noche regresaron a la posada, cenaron todos juntos, rieron y charlaron; todos estaban de excelente humor. Al dia siguiente visitaron otros lugares y se divirtieron mucho. Sakura y Syaoran casi no estaban juntos, pero en los momentos en que coincidian platicaban de todo: musica, arte, literatura, comida, de todos menos del pasado. Nadie toco ese tema, ademas asi estaban a gusto. Tal vez no eran los mejores amigos pero al menos ya se llevaban bien, situación que no paso inadvertida para Patrick, que los miraba y pensaba que tenia que hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde. 


	5. Destino Capítulo 05

XV.  
  
De regreso en casa, Eriol prometio visitar a Sakura a escondidas para comenzar a preparar la "sorpresa" de Tomoyo. Disimuladamente Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka se ausentaron ya que no querian que Sakura sospechara, pero kero si estaba presente, Sakura le habia contado el supuesto plan y quiso estar ahí para observar y orientar a su dueña, Sakura tenia una sensación de nerviosismo, el libro estaba guardado en un baul y no sabia como iban a reaccionar las cartas, abrio su baul, saco el libro y espero a Eriol para abrirlo. Cuando este llego se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde nadie los molestaria  
  
¿estas bien sakura? - pregunto Eriol  
  
si, un poco nerviosa, pero bien  
  
¿por qué estas neviosa?  
  
Es que hace años que guarde las cartas, no creo que me reconozcan ¿y si están furiosas conmigo? ¿qué voy a hacer?  
  
Tendras que ser sincera y disculparte, no temas, todo va a estar bien, asi que abre el libro clow por favor  
  
Y lo hizo...al momento de abrir el libro se sintio un viento muy fuerte y salieron disparadas las 52 cartas, confusas, sin saber que era lo que habia pasado. Sakura sintio una sensación familiar, era eso que sentia cuando necesitaba la ayuda de sus cartas, era una sensación calida y agradable, y empezo a sentir su magia corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Las cartas la detectaron y se formaron frente a ella expectantes... Sakura las vio, ahí estaban todas "rain, the maze, the bubbles, the flower, big, power, fly, arrow" y todas las demas. Recordo lo mucho que las queria y todo lo que la habian ayudado, y se sintio mal por haberlas abandonado; iba a llorar, pero las cartas empezaron a brillar y Sakura se dio cuenta de que no estaban molestas con ella, pero si muy confundidas.  
  
cartas, mis queridas cartas. Perdonenme por haberlas abandonado, soy una mala dueña, no debi hacerlo, pero les prometo que ya no las dejare, si ustedes me lo permiten seguiremos siendo amigas, esprero que vuelvan a confiar en mi  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, las cartas volaron alrededor de Sakura revolviendo su cabello y se posaron en su mano. Con esto, Sakura habia obtenido el perdon de todas ellas. Eriol y kero estaban sorprendidos, después de 10 años y en tan solo un instante el nivel de magia de Sakura se recupero, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba practica y paciencia  
  
Sakura, empecemos con algo simple - dijo Eriol - convoca a "jump"  
  
lo intentaré - Sakura tomo su báculo y se mostro decidida  
  
¿recuerdas el conjuro sakurita? - pregunto kero  
  
si: "llave que ocultas la fuerza de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, Sakura que acepto esta mision ¡liberate! - y sucedió,en los zapatos de Sakura aparecieron 2 pequeñas alas que hicieron que empezara a saltar - lo logre! ¿pueden ver? Lo estoy haciendo  
  
que bueno Sakura, pero aun asi hay que practicar mucho para que las puedas convocar a todas, tu nivel de magia es un poco bajo  
  
lo hare, ya veras Eriol, le daremos a Tomoyo una gran sorpresa  
  
lo se Sakura  
  
Y siguieron practicando... en la mansión vecina, Syaoran esbozo una sonrisa  
  
¿sucede algo joven syaoran?  
  
Si Wei, al fin Sakura convoco sus cartas y parece que no ha perdido mucha magia después de todo  
  
Me alegro joven, entonces todo sera mas facil Esperemos que si, con las cartas clow y las que yo he creado espero que encontremos al culpable de todo esto  
  
¿todavía siente su alma llena de rencor joven?  
  
Si Wei, y hasta que no obtenga mi venganza no descansare  
  
¿aun a costa de los demas?  
  
Los demas no me importan solo quiero justicia  
  
Y la tendra joven, pero permitame aconsejarle que actue con cautela, no quiero que después se arrepienta de sus actos  
  
No lo hare Wei, no lo hare, no caere en el mismo error dos veces  
  
Como usted diga joven  
  
Wei se quedo pensando, conocia a su amo y sabia que en el fondo no era mala persona, el fue el unico que vio lo que habia sufrido en estos 10 años y estaba conciente del peligro que enfrentaban, pero estaba mas preocupado por el corazon de su joven amo. Wei tenia que confiar en lo que la señora Ielan le habia dicho, al final todo tendria que salir bien.  
  
XVI.  
  
Los Kinomoto se encontraban desayunando cuando llego un sirviente con un recado urgente para Sir Kujitaka, este lo leyó y abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos, no podia creer lo que habia leido  
  
¿qué pasa fujitaka? - pregunto Yukito  
  
Dios mio, son terribles noticias, no lo puedo creer  
  
¿qué ocurre padre?  
  
Es.. es... se trata de Lord Bourgh. Fallecio  
  
¿QUEEE? - Sakura se puso palida - pero si lo acabamos de ver y se encontraba muy bien, no sufria de enfermedad alguna  
  
lo se, lo se, tenemos que ir a su mansión a ver que sucedió, me imagino que Eriol ya se encuentra alli. Sakura, sera mejor que te quedes por si viene Tomoyo - y los tres hombres partieron  
  
No solo estaba Eriol cuando llegaron, tambien se encontraba Syaoran. La esposa de Lord Bourgh estaba en su habitación, enferma de tristeza, pero con ella estaban las primas, asi que antes de ir a verla decidieron preguntarle a Eriol que habia ocurrido  
  
el doctor le dijo a Mrs Bourgh que era un infarto - dijo Eriol  
  
pero el no era tan viejo, y parecia sano - exclamo Touya  
  
Syaoran y yo fuimos a ver el cuerpo y en realidad parece un infarto...  
  
pero descubrimos que fue asesinado - interrumpio Syaoran  
  
¿asesinado? ¿por qué? ¿quién lo hizo? - pregunto Fujitaka  
  
el mismo que ha causado tantos problemas - dijo Syaoran - encontramos restos de magia oscura muy poderosa, lo mato fria, cruel, y lentamente  
  
¿Lord Bourgh pudo verlo?  
  
Lo mas probable es que si  
  
Pero ¿por qué a el?  
  
No lo sabemos, pero ya comenzo, después de matar a uno es imposible de detener - dijo Syaoran  
  
Dios mio, Sakura - se preocupo Fujitaka  
  
No se preocupe, puse una barrera en su casa, al menos por el momento no podra hacele daño, sabemos que viene por ella, pero Sakura no es la siguiente victima - dijo Syaoran  
  
¿entonces quien? - Touya tambien estaba muy preocupado  
  
según el pergamino faltan tres personas mas y al ultimo sera Sakura - dijo Erial  
  
¿qué podemos hacer? - Touya ya se estaba molestando  
  
por lo pronto no decirle nada a Sakura ni mencionar que Lord Bourgh fue asesinado, tendremos que tomar medidas mas drasticas. Yukito... - dijo Eriol  
  
dime Eriol  
  
se que Yue esta enterado de todo lo que sucede, al igual que kerberos  
  
¿cómo lo sabes Eriol? - pregunto extrañado Yukito  
  
después de todo yo los cree, por favor, dile a Yue y a kerberos que busquen a los demas guardianes. Yue sabe donde localizarlos, es hora de protegerse mas y proteger a Sakura  
  
entiendo Eriol - y Yukito salio  
  
sera mejor ir a ver a Mrs Bourgh - le dijo Fujitaka a Touya  
  
tienes razon padre  
  
yo ire a ver a Tomoyo, la deje nerviosa y triste - dijo Eriol  
  
Yukito fue a la casa buscar a kero, asi que no hay que tmer por Sakura, si me lo permiten, yo ire a investigar mas datos - dijo Syaoran y salio  
  
Syaoran iba en el camino pensando... este ser ya habia comenzado sus planes, tenia que encontarlo antes de que ocurriera la segunda muerte, tendria que utilizar toda su magia para hacerlo. Habia decidido que al dia siguiente, en el funeral, no se le despegaria a Sakura en ningun momento, aunque tuviera que cargar con el pesado de Patrick tambien.  
  
XVII  
  
¿otra vez estoy aquí? ¿qué es lo que ocurre? - pregunto Sakura  
  
nos vemos de nuevo Sakura - era la voz que antes habia escuchado en su sueño  
  
eres tu... dime por favor que es lo que sucede  
  
haz avanzado, empezaste a recuperar tu magia y eso es bueno  
  
si, quiero que a Tomoyo le guste su regalo  
  
el mejor regalo que puedes darle sera aceptar tu futuro y lo inevitable Sakura  
  
¿lo inevitable?  
  
Asi es, ya diste un gran paso, continua asi y veras que todo saldra bien  
  
Me siento triste... hoy murio una persona que estimo mucho  
  
Lo se... tienes que sobreponerte y luchar con todas tus fuerzas  
  
¿luchar? ¿contra quien?  
  
Pronto lo descubriras Sakura, personas cercanas a ti van a ofrecerte su ayuda, no las rechazes, tienes que abrirles tu corazon  
  
¿quiénes son?  
  
Uno de ellos sera lo que siempre has buscado  
  
Yo no busco nada ni a nadie  
  
Eso es lo que tu crees Sakura, cuidate por favor y pon mas atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor  
  
Espera! Espera! - pero desaparecio. Sakura desperto y se dio cuenta de que era un sueño, uno mas, pero esta vez si le preocupo, sintio escalofrios de nuevo y penso que tal vez si tenia que poner mas atención a lo que sucedia a su alrededor.  
  
XVIII.  
  
Mucha gente se dio cita en el funeral de Lord Bourgh, Mrs Bourgh estaba presente, pero no podia contener el llanto. Todos estaban muy tristes, Lord Bourgh era muy querido por todos, Tomoyo iba del brazo de Eriol un poco indispuesta, Touya, Fujitaka y Yukito, junto con el señor Wentbourgh iban cargando el feretro. Sakura caminaba sola y despacio,el camino del cementerio era muy accidentado y tropezo varias veces, de repente aparecio solicito un brazo ante ella, era Syaoran, el cual capto que Patrick estaba a punto de ofrecerle el suyo y se le adelanto (para enorme enojo de este)  
  
Sakura, toma mi brazo, te puedes lastimar  
  
gra... gracias Syaoran - y derramo dos lagrimas  
  
siento mucho lo de Lord Bourgh, lo conoci poco tiempo pero me di cuenta de que es, era una buena persona  
  
si, lo era, amable, educado y agradable, y fue el primero en ofrecernos su amistad cuando llegamos aquí  
  
Llegaron al lugar donde iban a ser los funerales y estos dieron inicio, el clerigo comenzo la ceremonia; todos lloraban, no era facil decirle adios a un amigo al que se le quiso tanto y partio. En un determinado momento, Sakura sintio que le faltaban fuerzas y se recargo en Syaoran, él, al darse cuenta de que ella podria perder el conocimiento la abrazo, parecia que ninguno de los dos recordaba el pasado, solo eran dos amigos consolandose mutuamente.  
  
Al terminar el funeral iban caminando hacia el lugar en el que habian dejado sus carruajes. Sakura seguia del brazo de Syaoran cuando Eriol los alcanzo  
  
Syaoran, se que no es un buen momento, pero me acaban de informar que las personas que estamos esperando se encuentran en mi mansion, tenemos que ir alla  
  
esta bien, aunque tenia otros planes en mente - dijo esto viendo disimuladamente a Sakura  
  
no te lo pediria si no fuera realmente importante  
  
lo se, y yo...  
  
Sakura - interrumpio Patrick - lamento mucho lo sucedido  
  
Gracias, Patrick  
  
Me preguntaba... claro, si no es mucha molestia, si podrias ir conmigo a caminar, no quisiera quedarme solo el dia de hoy. Estos eventos me deprimen mucho y tu serias una compañía muy agradable  
  
Eriol y Syaoran se le quedaron viendo a Sakura, que parecia sorprendida, pero a la vez halagada, Patrick se la estaba ganando poco a poco, era un perfecto caballero... Eriol vio a Syaoran que parecia actuar como si no le importara, pero un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que solo Eriol y Patrick notaron, revelo que en realidad estaba furioso  
  
claro Patrick sera un honor acompañarte  
  
eres muy dulce Sakura - y beso su mano  
  
Eriol, vamonos ya, no hay que llegar tarde - la voz de Syaoran era calmada y cortes, pero sus puños estaban completamente cerrados  
  
con su permiso nos retiramos - dijo Eriol disimulando una sonrisa  
  
espero que les vaya bien Eriol pero ¿y Tomoyo? - pregunto Sakura  
  
se quedo con tu padre y Touya, al parecer quieren contarle historias de cuando tu eras bebé  
  
oh, cielos, que vergüenza - Sakura tenia una gran gota en la cabeza  
  
sabes que Tomoyo es discreta y no contara nada que pueda apenarte - al menos hasta en la noche que la vea penso Eriol  
  
aun asi espero que todo salga bien en tu mansión Eriol  
  
Gracias, Sakura - y después de una reverencia partieron  
  
Sakura y Patrick caminaban por el bosque, disfrutaban del paisaje y charlaban de todo un poco, platicar con Patrick era una delicia ya que el tenia muchos temas de conversación, Sakura se sentia mas relajada y tranquila. De pronto Patrick se detuvo y ella lo observo  
  
si que es apuesto - penso - es muy agradable y tierno, aunque con el paso del tiempo Syaoran tambien se puso muy guapo pero ¿en que estoy pensando? Se supone que yo lo odio, después de lo que me hizo ¿cómo se me ocurre pensar en estas cosas? Soy una estupida  
  
¿en que piensas Sakura? - interrumpio sus pensamientos Patrick  
  
no, en nada especial, pensaba en lo hermosa que esta la tarde, a pesar de lo triste que me siento no puedo evitar regocijarme con el paisaje  
  
eres increíble ¿lo sabias? - dijo el en voz baja  
  
¿por qué dices eso? Soy una mujer como cualquier otra  
  
mi querida Sakura, esa modestia que tienes es una de tus tantas virtudes, me temo que por esta vez sere demasiado evidente: en cuento llegué y te conoci no pude evitar elegirte como mi futura compañera para toda la vida, he luchado sin éxito Sakura, tengo que confesarte que estoy enamorado de ti, y te pido por favor me concedas el honor de darme tu mano en matrimonio  
  
Es difícil describir la cara que puso Sakura cuando escucho semejante declaracion, se puso mas que roja, casi morada y sus buenos modales le empezaron a fallar. Temblaba de la impresión y esperaba que fuera una broma, pero al ver la cara seria y roja de Patrick empezo a darse cuenta de que era en serio.  
  
¿por qué yo? ¿por qué ahora?  
  
Tengo varias razones; ya no soy un niño, tengo 31 años y ya quiero sentar cabeza, quiero seguir siendo un ejemplo para la sociedad, ademas estoy seguro de que seriamos muy felices  
  
Oh, Patrick, te estas precipitando  
  
No lo creo, es mas, me imagino que esperan recibir buenas noticias en tu casa  
  
¿mi casa? ¿ellos lo saben?  
  
No exactamente, pero me conocen bien y saben que mis intenciones son muy honorables, ademas todos habian notado algo menos tu, eres muy despistada Sakura Oh cielos, bueno, creo que tengo que agradecer todos tus cumplidos, es un honor recibir este tipo de proposiciones, pero creo que debo rechazarte  
  
Pero ¿por qué? - Patrick nunca penso que le rechazaria  
  
Yo no tomo estas situaciones a la ligera, tampoco soy una persona a la que le guste hacer sufrir a los demas, creo sinceramente que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro y yo soy la persona menos indicada para hacerte feliz  
  
Podriamos intentarlo  
  
Yo no soy asi Patrick  
  
¿acaso existe alguien mas?  
  
¿alguien mas? No, claro que no  
  
entonces aceptame Sakura, por favor  
  
Patrick no quiero lastimarte  
  
entonces te dare todo el tiempo que necesites, esperare e insistire hasta que me digas que si  
  
esta bien, le dejaremos al tiempo la decisión, pero por el momento seguiremos siendo buenos amigos ¿te parece bien?  
  
Ya veras que te voy a convencer Sakura - Patrick la veia emocionado, ella se habia convertido en su nuevo reto - dentro de poco seras mi esposa  
  
Ya lo veremos - dijo ella con una gran gota sobre su cabeza  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Eriol y Syaoran estaban muy ocupados tratando de poner un poco de orden en la biblioteca de Eriol; la verdad es que no era facil tener a 4 fuerzas magicas juntas, y menos si dos de ellas siempre estan compitiendo, pero ante ellos estaban los 4 guardianes: yue, kerberos, rubi moon y spinnel. Yukito sabia que ellos vivian comodamente a las afueras de la ciudad. Nakuru (identidad secreta de rubi moon) se habia convertido en una institutriz calificada y spinel hacia lo mismo que kero: dormir y comer. Eriol decidio darles su libertad para que vivieran sus vidas lo mejor posible y ellos estaban felices por esto. Cuando yue apaecio ante ellos se sorprendieron, pero constataron que algo andaba mal y enseguida se fueron con el a casa de eriol.  
  
spinel - dijo kero - vaya que estas gordo  
  
¿y que me dices de ti? Un poco mas y te confundo con un cerdo  
  
me tienes envidia porque me conservo en buena forma  
  
¿a eso le llamas forma? Si da lastima verte  
  
¿qué dijiste? Atrevete a repetirlo y lo lamentaras  
  
gordo, gordo  
  
ya veras - y los dos se pusieron en guardia  
  
basta los dos - dijo Eriol - después podran pelear a gusto, por lo pronto tenemos cosas importantes que decirles  
  
¿de que se trata? ¿y porque esta el mocoso aquí? ¿a que veniste? ¿a molestar a sakurita?  
  
Sera mejor que guardes silencio kerberos - hablo yue y todos callaron  
  
La razon por la que estoy aquí es simple: estoy persiguiendo a un asesino que utiliza como arma la magia oscura y todo indica que esta aquí  
  
¿aquí? - rubi moon era hermosa, de cabello negro, alta y delgada con porte de mujer elegante - ¿no saben quien es?  
  
No, pero de ahora en adelante sera misión de los 4 vigilar a Sakura - dijo erial  
  
¿a Sakura? ¿esta en peligro? - spinel era parecido a kero, sólo que este era de color negro y se transformaba tambien, al hacerlo parecia una pantera  
  
si, pero tienen que ser muy discretos, ella no puede darse cuenta porque solo lograríamos asustarla - dijo Syaoran  
  
¿asustarla? Sakura es demasiado fuerte, se ha vuelto valiente y puede hacerle frente a lo que sea - comento kero  
  
no si de eso depende su propia vida - dijo Syaoran  
  
¿su vida? ¿esta en riesgo su vida?  
  
Si kerberos, ya te lo habia dicho, nuestro deber es protegerla  
  
¿lo haran? - pregunto Erial  
  
claro que si - fue la categorica respuesta de kero otra cosa mas, necesito que investiguen si quedan rastros de magia oscura por los alrededores, observen a los extraños, desconfien de todos, ayudennos a encontrar al culpable - Syaoran se veia preocupado  
  
eso lo haremos rubi moon y yo - dijo spinel  
  
esta bien, es todo, en cuanto sepan algo avisennos de inmediato  
  
si Eriol  
  
Y todos volvieron a su identidad "normal"  
  
Eriol ¿Touya esta en su mansión? - pregunto Nakuru  
  
no lo se ¿por qué?  
  
Tengo ganas de visitarlo, solo soy una dama que quiere ver a un buen amigo  
  
Eso ni tu te lo crees - dijo kero  
  
Nakuru, tenemos que cuidar a Alexander - le recordo spinel  
  
¿quién es el? - pregunto Erial  
  
Alexander es un pequeño niño que encontramos hace unos dias en la calle, estaba muerto de frio y enfermo, lo llevamos a casa, y lo cuidamos, ahora ya esta un poco mejor, pero deliraba mucho, decia cosas muy extrañas y se veia que estaba muy asustado - les explico Nakuru  
  
¿y que van a hacer con el?  
  
Lo tendremos con nosotros hasta que se recupere, tal vez quiera que le de algunas lecciones y se quiera quedar con nosotros, no lo se, depende del chico  
  
Ya veo... bueno sera mejor irnos, voy por Tomoyo a casa de Sakura ¿tu que vas a hacer Syaoran?  
  
Voy contigo, no tengo nada que hacer  
  
¿no sera que quieres ver si ya regreso Sakura de su paseo con Patrick? - dijo Eriol por lo bajo  
  
en parte, ese tipo es muy metiche y no quiero que arruine mis planes  
  
esta bien, vamos  
  
Nakuru se fue con spinel en su bolso, Yukito, Eriol, Syaoran y kero (tambien escondido) partieron hacia el lado opuesto  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kinomoto, Sakura y Patrick ya se encontrban alli. Fujitaka los invito a cenar y aceptaron. Disfrutaron de una buena cena y una relajante charla, Syaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Patrick, que era cada vez mas amable y empalagoso con Sakura. Ella se veia apenada, situación que les parecio muy extraña a los demas ya que ella nunca demostraba sus sentimientos. Al terminar de cenar los caballeros fueron a charlar al otro salon y Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron solas  
  
¿en serio eso sucedió? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
si, y fue espantoso  
  
¿por qué dices eso Sakura?  
  
Porque jamas pense que algo asi fuera a pasar  
  
Syaoran habia dado un pretexto para ausentarse del salon y buscar a Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo y ella charlaban de algo muy interesante y se escondio para escuchar mejor  
  
¿porque lo haria Tomoyo?  
  
Ay Sakura, si eres una mujer muy linda, todo mundo lo dice  
  
No es cierto, todo mundo dice que soy arrogante y fria, pero gracias por levantar mi animo  
  
Cuando quieras amiga, pero dime ¿qué se siente que te hagan esa pregunta otra vez?  
  
No te burles Tomoyo, no supe ni que decirle, me olvide de los modales, me puse roja y dije puras tonterias  
  
Syaroan puso mas atención ¿qué pregunta? ¿de que hablan?  
  
... al final tuve que decirle que no, que el no era mi felicidad ni yo la suya y que fueramos buenos amigos  
  
¿y el que dijo?  
  
Bueno, Patrick es un hombre muy amable, pero dijo que iba a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario  
  
¿y que vas a hacer?  
  
Nada, seguire portandome igual  
  
Te conozco Sakura y eso te va a costar mucho trabajo, sabemos que no es el primero al que rechazas  
  
Tomoyo, eso nadie lo sabe, guarda silencio  
  
Nadie nos oye, te decia, no es el primero, pero Patrick es buena persona ¿por qué lo rechazaste?  
  
Porque no estoy enamorada de el  
  
Pero tal vez con el tiempo.. . Tal vez Tomoyo, el dice que no se va a dar por vencido, asi que ya veremos  
  
¿no tiene nada que ver con Syaoran?  
  
¿QUÉ? NO!, ese tipo no me interesa, es mas, si por mi fuera ni le dirigiria la palabra, mi trato con el es por ustedes  
  
Sakura, no niegues que ya no lo odias tanto  
  
bueno... no, ya no tanto, el esta mas amargado que yo y la verdad es que se esta portando mejor de lo que yo creia  
  
¿cres que lleguen a ser buenos amigos?  
  
Tal vez, pero como tarde o temprano tiene que regresar a Hong Kong, hare todo lo posible por no quedar ni como su amiga  
  
Que rara eres Sakura, pero como estoy segura de que en menos de un año estaras casada ire pensando en diseñarte tu vestido de novia  
  
Ay Tomoyo, tu no cambias - Sakura se puso roja  
  
Pero mas rojo estaba Syaoran. Estaba rojo de coraje, no creyo al principio lo que escuchaba ¿cómo era posible que el imbecil de Patrick le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Sakura? ¿por qué en ese momento? Interferia completamente con sus planes, aunque Sakura le dijo que no... eso ya era un avance, pero ahora el idiota ese no la iba a soltar para nada. Tendria que hacer algo, ya se estaba volviendo personal el asunto, así que tenia que actuar cuanto antes ¿qué se creia ese tipo? El no era el tipo adecuado para ella, ella merecia algo mejor no podia caer tan bajo, de solo pensarlo le daba mas coraje. De pronto recordo algo mas: Sakura ya habia rechazado a alguien mas ¿de quien se trataria? Vaya que era orgullosa, pero tendria que investigar muy disimuladamente.  
  
Regreso a la biblioteca sin que Sakura o Tomoyo de dieran cuenta y tarto de actuar normalmente pero Eriol se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba: la mirada de Syaoran era de furia incontenible que tarde o temprano llega a suceder, era una furia causada por ... ¿celos?, eso si que era extraño, pero Eriol sonrio, era una gran oportunidad para jugar con Syaoran y vengarse de lo que le hizo a Sakura.  
  
Cuando Tomoyo le conto a Eriol lo que habia pasado entre Sakura y Patrick no pudo evitar sonreir, tenia razon, en el fondo Syaoran tenia celos, asi que con toda la calma del mundo se dirigio a la mansión de Syaoran al dia siguiente ya que lo queria atormentar un rato  
  
hola Eriol ¿qué haces por aquí?  
  
Nada, estaba aburrido y decidi salir a caminar ¿gustas acompañarme?  
  
No, no estoy de humor  
  
¿a que se debe tu enojo?  
  
¿enojo? No estoy enojado, simplemente no quiero ver a nadie  
  
eso es una lastima, en casa de los kinomoto estan Tomoyo, las primas y Patrick, todos vamos a cenar ahí  
  
no tengo ganas de ver al imbecil ese  
  
¿y vas a dejar que corteje a Sakura?  
  
¿cómo sabes tu eso?  
  
Por algo su mejor amiga es mi esposa  
  
Por mi que haga lo que quiera mientras que no interfiera con mis planes  
  
Pues lo hara y parece que a ella no le es tan indiferente  
  
No entiendo que es lo que le ve,es un completo idiota  
  
Tal vez, pero se ha ganado su confianza mas rapido que tu, yo en tu lugar iria y le haria la vida pesada a Patrick, cuando quieres puedes ser encantador ¿no crees?  
  
Tal vez sea buena idea ir , pero no quiero terminar golpeandolo  
  
Y no lo haras, eso no es de caballeros, ademas no tienes motivos para hacerlo ¿o si?  
  
¿motivos?  
  
Si, yo solo golpearia a otro hombre si estuviera celoso, pero tu haz dicho que no sientes nada por Sakura YO NO LE IBA AGOLPEAR POR ELLA, sino porqu me cae mal - solito se evidencio  
  
Entiendo - claro que entendia, estaba celoso  
  
Y ya no insinues nada Eriol ni andes diciendo cosas por ahí  
  
Yo seria incapaz de hacer algo asi  
  
Te conozco  
  
Bueno, entonces me voy, que pases buena tarde  
  
Espera, mejor si voy contigo  
  
¿en serio? - Eriol casi no podia disimular su risa  
  
si, mejor te demuestro que lo que digo es verdad  
  
si tu lo dices...  
  
Y partieron a casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
Por otro lado, a Sakura no le iba muy bien, Patrick no la dejaba en paz, era demasiado solicito y ella no sabia como deshacerse de el. Tomoyo se divertia mucho, Fujitaka, Touya y Yukito hacian como que no se daban cuenta. Cuando llegaron Eriol y Syaoran Sakura se sintio aliviada, al menos ya serian mas en la mesa y trataria de distraer a Partick. Al pasar al comedor, Fujitaka indico a Patrick que se sentara a un lado de Sakura y a Syaoran del otro. Los dos parecian un poco molestos pero Patrick comenzo a hacerle la platica (de nuevo) a Sakura, ella, sin querer, lanzo una mirada de auxilio que Syaoran capto y este comenzo su estrategia.  
  
dime Sakura, ¿cómo has estado? - pregunto Syaoran  
  
bien, un poco deprimida pero ya estoy saliendo adelante  
  
pero ¿por qué mon cherie? ¿estas enferma? - dijo Patrick  
  
no, pero la muerte de Lord Bourgh me afecto mucho  
  
cuanto lo siento - dijo Syaoran sinceramente y viendola a los ojos  
  
yo se que te ayudara Sakura ¿por qué no haces un viaje? - dijo Patrick  
  
¿un viaje?  
  
Si, podrias ser mi invitada especial y conocerias mi ciudad: paris, te enseñaria todas las tiendas, los lugares de moda, la opera, el teatro...  
  
Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no me agrada viajar He escuchado que ultimanmente han sucedido actos violentos en paris ¿es cierto Patrick? - pregunto mordaz Syaoran  
  
Bueno, eso ha sucedido pero en los barrios pobres, mi querida Sakura no correria ningun peligro - Patrick estaba receloso y un poco molesto  
  
Ademas de que en esta epoca hace mucho frio y la mayoria de las tiendas se encuentran cerradas ¿ a que iria Sakura entonces? Se aburriria  
  
No creo que se aburra teniendo al mejor conocedor de la ciudad ¿qué dices Sakura? Si dices que si en este momento podemos planear todo y partir en un mes mas o menos, creeme que seria un honor para mi ¿aceptas?  
  
Bueno... yo... - ¿cómo decirle que no? Patrick era demasiado amable, ayudo a su padre con sus negocios ¿ que podia hacer? Sakura vio a los demas y se dio cuenta de que nadie les estaba poniendo atención, no le quedaria mas que aceptar - Patrick seria un honor...  
  
Sakura, estas olvidando algo muy importante - la interrumpio Syaoran  
  
¿eh? ¿qué es?  
  
En pocos meses Tomoyo dara a luz y si te vas no estaras en el gran acontecimiento y ten por seguro que Tomoyo no te lo perdonaria  
  
Es cierto! No lo recordaba - vio a Syaoran con una cara de enorme gratitud que hizo que el se sonrojara un poco - Patrick se que entenderas pero es mi mejor amiga y tengo que ayudarle  
  
1. Oh, es verdad, cuanto lamento haberlo olvidado - Patrick decia esto  
amablemente, pero veia a Syaoran con ojos de rabia contenida -  
tienes razon, sera mejor realizar nuestro viaje después de que  
nazca el bebe, ademas tal vez sea mucho mas placentero el viaje  
¿quién sabe? Hasta podriamos ir solos - dijo mirandola  
significativamente  
  
1. Sakura, ¿quieres mas vino? - pregunto Syaoran  
  
1. Oh si, ya lo creo que si, mil gracias - una vez mas queria  
abrazarlo para agradecerle su intervención  
  
1. ¿has leido algun buen libro últimamente? - pregunto Syaoran para  
cambiar el tema  
  
1. el ultimo que lei fue...  
  
Y conversaron un rato mas mientras cenaban dejando de lado el tema del viaje, para alivio de Sakura y Syaoran y para mala suerte de Patrick que se veia bastante molesto, asi que parecia tener un rival, este era celoso por lo que pudo observar, asi que ya sabria como hacerle enojar.  
  
Después de la cena siguieron conversando, todos estaban tranquilos, Sakura se sintio un poco abochornada después de tomar tanto vino y salio al balcon a tomar un poco de aire, acto que la mareo aun mas, aun asi se sentia contenta, pensaba en el momento en que Tomoyo tuviera a su bebé  
  
Sakura ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Syaoran acercandose  
  
si, es solo que creo que tome mas vino del que pensaba  
  
nunca fuiste buena para beber  
  
uy, si de por sí soy torpe, ahora en este estado temo cometer un acto suicida alli dentro, no quiero destrozar nada ni caerme  
  
entonces quedemonos aquí un rato en lo que se te pasa - y se paro a su lado  
  
oye, gracias por lo de hace rato  
  
¿que hice?  
  
Me salvaste de irme de viaje con Patrick  
  
¿en serio? Yo lo hice por Tomoyo  
  
ya veo, aun asi te lo agradezco  
  
no tienes nada que agradecer, aunque es extraño porque pense que realmente querias irte con el  
  
¿QUEE? NOOO, digo, es un buen muchacho pero aun no es tiempo, ademas siento que se propuso muy pronto y...  
  
¿te propuso matrimonio Sakura? - pregunto Syaoran tranquilamente  
  
ups, yo y mi bocota, creo que si estoy un poco bebida  
  
tranquila, yo no voy a decir nada, te lo prometo  
  
pues si, se me propuso  
  
¿y que le dijiste?  
  
Que no, pero el dice que va a insistir  
  
¿y porque no te quieres casar con el?  
  
Porque no lo quiero,es decir, si me agrada y es buena persona... pero no se si sea el indicado, no quiero sufrir otra vez como hace 10 años Sakura... ¿sufriste muchop por mi culpa?  
  
Si, te odie todo este tiempo, si me lo hubieras preguntado hace unas semanas te diria que te seguia odiando pero...  
  
Sakura, perdoname, en serio, dime que me perdonas - la tomo de la mano y ella no la aparto  
  
Estas ayudando a mis amigos, ya no te puedo odiar Syaoran, a pesar de todo , tengo que reconocer que tal vez no fue tu culpa, fue tu obligación ante los del concilio y creo que ahora que te he visto siento que en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo al que yo conoci, por fuera quieres ser cruel y orgulloso, tal y como yo soy, pero tu y yo seguimos siendo iguales  
  
Tienes razon Sakura, nos conocemos bastante bien para no engañarnos, pero no me has respondido ¿me perdonas?  
  
Si Syaoran, te perdono  
  
¿podremos ser amigos Sakura?  
  
Tal vez, hay que dejarle esas cuestiones al tiempo  
  
Gracias, en verdad que eres la misma de antes  
  
Vaya, me esta dando frio, pero quiero evitar por un rato a Patrick  
  
Patrick... - dijo pensativo Syaoran - creo que lo empiezo a envidiar, esta logrando lo que yo no puedo hacer  
  
¿a que te refieres?  
  
A nada Sakura, sera mejor que entres, estas temblando  
  
Si, entremos - dijo y volteo, pero con los efectos del alcohol se mareo por el rapido movimiento y estuvo a punto de caer, Syaoran rapidamente alcanzo a sujetarla, quedando los dos muy juntos y abrazados. Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, parecia que el tiempo se habia detenido y que el frio se habia esfumado, fue cuestion de un momento cuando Syaoran se inclino un poco y la besó... fue un beso dulce, lento y tierno, Sakura no puso resistencia y se dejo besar. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes, pearecia que no habian pasado 10 años. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Patrick los observaba desde hacia rato, estaba muy molesto pero pronto dejo escapar una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
asi que en serio eres mi rival Syaoran Li - penso - eso me agrada, te la voy a quitar y veras el gusto que me va a dar reirme de ti. Me agrada la competencia, asi que ya veras  
  
El momento paso pronto, Syaoran fue el que se apartto y se le quedo viendo, estaba sonrojado y nervioso  
  
Dios, se ve tan bella - penso  
  
Sakura abrio sus ojos lentamente, confusa, por lo mismo no pudo decir palabra  
  
Sakura, disculpame, no era mi intencion - dijo suavemente Syaoran y entro rapidamente en la mansión  
  
Sakura se quedo en la terraza pensando, sintiendo esos labios sobre los suyos, ahora estaba aun mas mareada. Tenia que entrar y alcanzarlo. En la entrada tropezo con Patrick  
  
oh lo siento Patrick  
  
no, yo lo siento Sakura, iba distraido y no te vi, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
Si, ¿de casualidad has visto a Syaoran?  
  
Si, acaba de regresar a su mansión  
  
¿tan pronto?  
  
Si, se despidio rapidamente de todos, dijo que tenia un compromiso y se fue ¿sucede algo? ¿quieres que lo alcanze?  
  
No Patrick, gracias, en realidad no es nada  
  
Sakura ¿dónde has estado? - era Tomoyo que la buscaba  
  
Este... tomando un poco de aire Tomoyo  
  
Todos estan preguntando por ti  
  
Pues entonces vamos con todos para que vean que aquí estoy - dijo y se empezo a reir  
  
Oye ¿estas bebida Sakura? - le pregunto en voz baja Tomoyo  
  
Solo un poco mareada y confundida  
  
Tu nunca bebes ¿qué te paso?  
  
Vamos con todos y en el camino te cuento  
  
Syaroan iba en su carruaje de regreso a su casa. Iba enojado y muy confundido  
  
¿qué diablos fue eso?- penso - ¿cómo fui capaz de actuar asi? Soy un idiota, ahora me va a odiar, aunque... se veia confundida y no me rechazo, yo fui el que se aparto ¿qué me pasa? Demonios, es hermosa, es la misma de la que me enamore ¿por qué no puso resistencia? Tal vez porque habia bebido demasiado, pero aun asi tenia muchos años que no sentia esto. Maldita sea, tendre que actuar con mas cuidado, tambien tendre que hablar con ella, espero que esto no afecte mis planes... 


	6. Destino Capítulo 06

XVIII  
  
Al dia siguiente Sakura desperto con dolor de cabeza, su mente estaba en blanco y trataba de recordar porque se sentia tan mal. De pronto recordo todo y se puso casi morada de la pena  
  
no puede ser, ¿en verdad paso? ¿en verdad nos besamos? Que tonta soy, seguramente creera que soy una cualquiera o algo asi, ademas yo lo odio... bueno, ya no lo odio, pero no lo quiero ¿que me sucedió? Yo no soy asi, aunque me agrado... es el mismo tipo de beso que me daba cuando eramos novios, pero ¿ que estoy diciendo? Tendre que hablar con el y disculparme, le dire que fue por el efecto del alcohol o algo asi.  
  
Los planes de ambos de verse y disculparse no se llevaron a cabo tan rápidamente como pensaban, ya que cuando Syaoran se dirigia a casa de Sakura se encontro a Nakuru que le pidio que la acompañara a casa de Eriol ya que tenia noticias del asesino. Cuando llegaron ya estaban alli spinnel, yue, y kero  
  
¿qué pasa? - pregunto Syaoran  
  
ya que estamos todos empecemos - dijo Eriol - adelante Nakuru  
  
gracias, ¿recuerdan a Alexander el niño que encontramos?  
  
Si  
  
Es muy extraño, parece ser del oriente, no habla ingles y casi no come  
  
¿y eso que? - chillo kero  
  
pensabamos que era timidez o miedo de su parte, pero anoche escuchamos unos gritos. Entramos a su habitación y ahí estaba el, parecia estar en trance, decia cosas en chino antiguo y flotaba en el aire, tratamos de detenerlo pero nos fue imposible. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero vimos en su pecho un símbolo chino que brillaba  
  
¿cómo era ese símbolo? - pregunto Syaoran extraño, parecia una sombra, se veia muy borroso pero de el salia mucha magia oscura  
  
el símbolo de la muerte - dijo Eriol  
  
tal vez, no lo reconocimos, parecia distinto al que usualmente se usa  
  
entonces ¿el es el asesino? - pregunto kero  
  
es lo mas probable - dijo spinel  
  
¿cuándo lo encontraron? - dijo de pronto yue  
  
dejame pensar... fue el dia que murio Lord Bourgh, eso es! Fue un dia antes en la noche  
  
entonces si es el - dijo kero  
  
hay que investigarlo mas a fondo - ordeno Syaoran - seguramente después de su crimen quedo sin magia y por eso se debilito  
  
¿no sabes como es fisicamente? - pregunto Eriol  
  
nadie lo ha visto antes, pensabamos que era un adulto, pero todo parece indicar lo contrario, sera mejor vigilarlo y descubrir quien es su proxima victima, no podemos dejarlo solo  
  
tienes razon, entonces vamos a casa de Nakuru enseguida  
  
si  
  
No fue gran cosa lo que pudieron encontrar en casa de Nakuru. Alexander dormia placidamente. Parecia tener unos 9 o 10 años, estaba muy palido y delgado, de estatura baja y con el pelo negro muy crespo. Buscaron el símbolo pero no lo encontraron. Rapidamente Syaoran hizo un conjuro y de su cuerpo salio un remolino negro que asombro a todos  
  
¿qué es eso? - pregunto kero  
  
es su magia, esta muy debil pero aun asi se ve que su nivel es muy alto y lo ha estado utilizando  
  
pero si se ve muy indefenso - dijo Nakuru  
  
pues no lo es, hay que tener mucho cuidado con el  
  
¿qué podemos hacer? - pregunto spinel  
  
dejarlo dormir, parece confundido, hare un conjuro para bloquear su magia un poco - dijo Syaoran  
  
y yo le borrare la memoria por si acaso - dijo Eriol con eso bastara por el momento  
  
todo esto es muy extraño - dijo yue y se acerco a el, lo miro y empezo a buscar en los bolsillos del abrigo raido que estaba colgado a un lado. De pronto encontro un papel  
  
¿qué es eso?  
  
Es un pedazo de pergamino, pero no se entiende lo que dice - dijo yue  
  
Es la otra parte del que tenemos, esta es la clave de lo que buscamos - dijo Eriol  
  
¿podras descifrarlo?  
  
Tomara mucho tiempo y estudio, pero lo hare  
  
Entonces hay que empezar de una vez, Nakuru, spinel, sigan cuidando a este niño, si ven algun cambio nos avisan de inmediato por favor - dijo Syaoran  
  
Si  
  
Yue...  
  
Ya se, ayudare a Eriol con su investigación  
  
Gracias, es lo que te iba a pedir, kero, te encargaras de cuidar a Sakura por las noches  
  
Esta bien, podre dormir todo el dia pero ¿tu que haras?  
  
Yo la vigilare durante el dia  
  
Es un buen plan - dijo kero - asi no podras estar solo con ella, si veo que lastimas nuevamente a mi sakurita yo...  
  
Descuida, no lo hare  
  
Nakuru, spinel, yue y kero se quedaron un rato mas vigilando al niño y comiendo galletas con té (todos menos yue), Eriol y Syaoran iban en el carruaje del primero, no decian palabra hasta que Eriol rompio el silencio  
  
estas muy callado Syaoran  
  
vengo pensando en ese niño, es tan extraño  
  
me imagino, pero no creo ni tantito que estes pensando en el  
  
¿no? ¿por qué lo crees?  
  
Porque te conozco y hay algo mas que te preocupa ¿puedo saber de que se trata?  
  
Nada en particular  
  
¿desde cuando besar a Sakura no significa nada?  
  
¿CÓMO LO SABES? - Syaoran se puso muy rojo - ¿quién te lo dijo?  
  
Entonces es cierto, ¿por qué lo hiciste Syaoran?  
  
Dime quien te dijo  
  
Sakura le conto a Tomoyo, ayer actuaba muy raro, parecia otra  
  
Habia tomado mucho vino  
  
Lo noté  
  
¿alguien mas lo sabe?  
  
No, solo nosotros  
  
Que alivio, no quiero enfrentarme al odioso de su hermano ¿cómo esta Sakura?  
  
Confundida creo, pero parece que no esta molesta  
  
Tengo que pedirle perdon  
  
Te aconsejo que mejor lo dejes asi, si no le dices nada ella no se sentira mal  
  
¿eso crees?  
  
La conozco, pero no me has respondido ¿por qué lo hiciste Syaoran?  
  
Ni yo mismo lo se, se veia tan dulce, delicada y hermosa, fue como cuando eramos adolescentes, sin malicia, sin dolor u odio  
  
Ten mucho cuidado Syaoran  
  
¿por qué lo dices?  
  
Se que tu eres fuerte, pero ten cuidado porque no quiero que vuelvas a lastimar a Sakura  
  
No lo haré  
  
Es en serio, si le haces algo te las veras conmigo  
  
Lo prometo, tendre cuidado  
  
Otra cosa: tu tambien cuidate mucho  
  
¿yo? ¿de que?  
  
De ti mismo, te conozco y aunque trates de aparentarlo, de los dos tu siempre fuiste el que mas se enamoro y el que mas sufrió, no quiero que tu tampoco vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo  
  
Lo dices como si yo fuera a volver a enamorarme de ella  
  
El destino es inevitable Syaoran, asi que no pongas oidoso sordos a mi consejo y cuidate  
  
Esta bien  
  
Y continuaron su camino en silencio.  
  
XIX.  
  
Asi pasaron dos meses sin novedad, Tomoyo ya andaba por los 7 meses de embarazo y su vientre estaba muy voluminoso, situación que Eriol disfrutraba enormemente, ya que se dedicaba a leerle cuentos a su primer hijo (o hija) recargado en el estomago de ella. Tomoyo estaba cada vez mas emocionada pero nerviosa, aunque su rostro reflejaba toda su felicidad. Sakura seguia practicando su magia con Eriol y habia avanzado muchisimo; aparte de haber recuperado su nivel, se dio cuenta de que lo habia incrementado, podia hacer conjuros mucho mas poderosos. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pensaban que ella no recordaria como utilizar su magia pero no fue asi, lograron superar el dolor por la muerte de Lord Bourgh y poco a poco comenzaron a llevar su vida normal, seguian con cenas, bailes, teatros y paseos por la ciudad. Eriol habia logrado juntar los dos pergaminos, pero no se podia descifrar aun nada de lo que decia, ademas todo estaba en relativa calma, lo sucesos extraños parecian haberse detenido.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran se llevaban muchisimo mejor que al principio, bromeaban y reian todo el tiempo, parecian buenos amigos y en eso se estaban convirtiendo. No estaban juntos muy seguido, pero coincidian en los bailes u otros eventos. Nunca mencionaron el tema del beso, hicieron de cuenta como que nunca existió y fue mejor para ambos. A la gente le sorprendio que los dos se llevaran tan bien, ya que eran orgullosos y de temperamento fuerte. Pero ninguno de los dos hacia caso a los comentarios. El pequeño Alexander se encontraba muy repuesto. Con los hechizos que le pusieron parecia que en verdad no recordaba nada, aunque casi no hablaba, pero se la pasaba leyendo cuanto libro le ponia Nakuru a la vista.  
  
Una agradable tarde, Sakura se encontraba de compras en el pueblo, por lo regular no le gustaba estar sola, pero Tomoyo se sentia indispuesta, su padre y Touya no quisieron ir y hasta kero prefirio dormir un rato (suceso extraño ya que le encantaba ir a las pastelerias, claro, bien escondido). Asi que andaba sola, buscaba una tela para hacerle un ropon al bebe de Tomoyo cuando se encontro a Syaoran, que la vio cuando entro a la tienda y la siguió  
  
hola Sakura!  
  
Hola Syaoran ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Te vi entrar y vine a saludarte ¿cómo estas?  
  
Muy bien, ando de compras  
  
¿qué vas a comprar?  
  
Mira esta tela, le voy a hacer algo al bebé de Tomoyo  
  
No sabia que eras buena cosiendo  
  
La verdad no mucho, al menos no al nivel de ella pero lo voy a intentar  
  
Eso habla bien de ti  
  
Gracias ¿a que veniste tu al pueblo?  
  
Tuve antojo de un pastel y vine a comprarlo  
  
¿y tus sirvientes?  
  
Sabes que no tengo muchos, solo a Wei y a dos mas, ademas queria caminar un poco  
  
Saludame a Wei en cuanto regreses  
  
Con gusto lo haré, oye ¿vienes en carruaje?  
  
No ¿por qué?  
  
Porque parece que va a llover fuerte  
  
¿en serio? No me habia dado cuenta  
  
siempre tan despistada, si quieres te llevo a tu casa  
  
oh gracias, eres en verdad muy amable, pero todavía tengo cosas que comprar  
  
si no te tardas mucho te puedo esperar  
  
en verdad gracias, pero no quiero causarte molestias, ademas me imagino que tienes cosas que hacer  
  
Sakura... ya no tarda en llover  
  
no te preocupes por mi, me gustaria regresar caminando para pensar en el diseño del ropon, te prometo que no me voy a mojar  
  
¿estas segura? Puedo mandar el carruaje por ti después  
  
estoy segura- y le sonrio abiertamente  
  
esta bien - ¿cómo resistirse a esa sonrisa? - entonces nos vemos después, pero por favor no te vayas a resfriar  
  
descuida, nos vemos Syaoran  
  
adios  
  
Y siguió comprando cosas, al cabo de una media hora se dio cuenta de que empezaba a llover, distraida como siempre olvido su promesa a Syaoran y no supo que hacer, traia muchos paquetes y no encontraba a nadie conocido. Entro en una tienda y espero a que pasara la lluvia, pero esta aumentaba mas a cada momento. Ya estaba muy preocupada cuando...  
  
¿Sakura?  
  
¿eh? Ah! Hola Patrick  
  
pero ¿qué haces aquí con esta tormenta?  
  
Andaba de compras y no me di cuenta de la hora  
  
¿cómo piensas regresar a tu mansión?  
  
La verdad no lo se...  
  
Ay Sakura, ha estado lloviendo tan fuerte que los caminos estan inundados, no hay forma de que llegues a tu casa  
  
¿y ahora que hare?  
  
Te dire que podemos hacer: la posada en la que me hospedo queda a dos cuadras, podemos pedir una habitación para ti para que pases alli la noche, yo me encargare de enviar un recado a tu padre para que no se preocupe  
  
Es buena idea pero... te voy a causar muchas molestias  
  
Al contrario Sakura, cenaremos en el comedor principal, charlamos y mañana muy temprano te llevo a tu casa ¿qué te parece? Asi no te mojarás ni tu ni tus compras y no te enfermarias ¿qué dices?  
  
Por mas que pienso no encuentro otra solucion, esta bien Patrick, vamos  
  
Es marcha hermosa señorita - tomoo sus paquetes y partieron cuidandose de no mojarse  
  
Poco después, el carruaje de Syaoran circulaba por esa misma calle, el la conocia tan bien que sabia que se iba a mojar, pero la busco por todos lados y no la encontro  
  
vaya - dijo - parece que después de todo si cumplio su promesa y se fue a su casa  
  
es una suerte que hayamos pasado antes de que se inundaran los caminos joven Syaoran  
  
si Wei, pero por fortuna podemos regresar por el atajo que Eriol nos enseño  
  
Esa noche, Patrick y Sakura cenaron amigablemente. Tal como lo prometio Patrick, mando un mensajero con el recado de Sakura y la promesa de este de llevarla a su casa temprano al dia siguiente, y este regreso con la respuesta de Fujitaka, que le decia que no se preocupara, que se portara bien y que llegara temprano al dia siguiente. Después de cenar se quedaron un rato junto al fuego de la sala comun platicando y después Patrick acompaño a Sakura hasta su habitación, en verdad se comporto como todo un caballero y jamas le hizo insinuación alguna, cosa que alegro mucho a Sakura.  
  
Al dia siguiente temprano, partieron hacia la mansión de los Kinomoto. Patrick no podia permitir que ella llegara sola, asi que la acompaño. Por otro lado, Syaoran se quedo preocupado por Sakura y tambien llego temprano a su casa, al no encontrar a nadie decidio esperar en el jardin. Fue cuando vio llegar el carruaje que se detuvo en la entrada, bajando Patrick y ayudando después a Sakura. Syaoran los vio y se dio cuenta de que ella tenia puesto el mismo vestido del dia anterior. Como creia que no le habian visto, se escondio, estaba bastante confundido pero Patrick lo vio desde que llegaron y aprovecho la ocasión para hacerle pasar el coraje de su vida. Justo cuando estaban lo mas cerca posible de Syaoran, Patrick dijo:  
  
querida Sakura, no se como agradecerte  
  
¿agradecerme que Patrick?  
  
Que anoche me hayas hecho uno de los hombres mas felices de este mundo  
  
¿yo? Pero ¿qué hice?  
  
Me hciciste compañía en la posada, aceptaste mi petición de quedarte toda la noche, me dijiste cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado  
  
Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien como tu  
  
Es en serio, lo que hiciste por mi nunca lo voy a olvidar y me da gusto conocer esa faceta tuya tan bien cuidada por ti Te tengo confianza Patrick, por eso lo hice, ademas, has hecho mucho por mi padre y Touya que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti  
  
Aun asi, este sera uno de los mejores momentos que haya tenido en mi vida - tomo su mano y la beso  
  
Patrick, no es para tanto  
  
Para mi si lo es hermosa Sakura  
  
Bueno, lo mejor sera no decirle a nadie mas lo que sucedió, no quiero que se preste a chismes y malos entendidos ¿gustas pasar?  
  
Gracias querida pero tengo cossas que hacer, unicamente vine a dejar a mi princesa en su castillo y me voy  
  
Esta bien, llegue sana y salva - abrio la puerta y tomo sus compras de las manos de Patrick - una vez mas gracias por tod...  
  
En ese momento y sin esperarselo Patrick la beso, como tenia las manos ocupadas con sus compras no pudo defenderse, la sorpresa fue tan grande que no reaccionaba, el la beso muy delicadamente. Syaoran se puso casi morado de la furia, no podia creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, pero de repente comprendio todo: Sakura habia pasado toda la noche con ese tipo, queria ir y matarlo y casi golpearla a ella tambien, tanto era su coraje que no sabia que hacer ni mucho menos de lo que era capaz. Hecho una completa furia dio vuelta y echo a correr hacia su casa. Sakura no lo vio, pero Patrick de reojo si. Cuando Syaoran se fue, Patrick se separo de Sakura  
  
oh Sakura, disculpame, soy un imbecil, no debi de hacerte esto, fue la emocion, soy un canalla ¿qué vas a pensar de mi ahora? - fingia estar muy apenado, pero era todo lo contrario  
  
Patrick ¿por qué lo hiciste? - estaba pasmada  
  
es que sabes lo que siento por ti y me deje llevar. De verdad lo siento Sakura, entendere si no quieres dirigirme la palabra nunca mas  
  
prometeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer  
  
te lo juro  
  
no es que no me gustes, me agradas y mucho, pero creo que fui muy clara al decirte que no quiero tener ningun tipo de relacion por el momento  
  
lo se por eso es que me siento tan mal  
  
nadie nos vio y parece que estas arrepentido en verdad  
  
si que lo estoy  
  
esta bien, te disculpo por esta vez pero te suplico que no se lo digas a nadie ni mucho menos que se vuelva a repetir porque a la proxima me voy a defender  
  
Gracias, Sakura, en verdad eres un angel  
  
No es para tanto. Sera mejor que regreses a la posada  
  
Si princesa, nos vemos luego y gracias  
  
Adios patrick  
  
Sakura entro a su casa sintiendose muy confundida ¿por qué habia hecho eso Patrick? Al menos se disculpo y parecia arrepentido, aunque ese beso... fue extraño, pero no sintio nada bonito, al contrario, sintio ese beso frio y distante, no fue como la vez que se beso con Syaoran, con el fue calido y tierno, bueno, eso le hizo pensar al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. Decidio ya no pensar en eso, busco a su padre, a Yukito y a Touya y no los encontro, subio a su habitación y se encontro con que kero tampoco estaba asi que decidio tomar un muy relajante baño. Después, ya cambiada y un poco mas tranquila bajo a desayunar. Mientras le preparaban el desayuno entro en la biblioteca y se dio cuenta de que habia un sombrero, un baston y unos guantes que no se le hicieron conocidos. Salio a preguntrar  
  
Mary...  
  
¿se le ofrece algo my lady?  
  
Si Mary, en la biblioteca hay unos articulos que no son nuestros ¿acaso alguien ha venido?  
  
Que extraño que esten ahí my lady... - dijo Mary al verlos - hoy muy temprano vino el joven Li preguntando por usted, pero al no encontrarse nadie dijo que esperaria un poco, salio al jardin pero después ya no supimos nada de el, pensamos que se habia retirado  
  
¿temprano?  
  
Si, un poco antes de que usted llegara  
  
Oh cielos - un presentimiento le llego a la canbeza - ¿dijo algo mas?  
  
No mi lady pero se veia muy preocupado cuando llego  
  
No es posible que esto me este pasando - tomo su bolso, los artículos de Syaoran y salió apresuradamente de la casa  
  
Mi lady ¿no va a desayunar? ¿a dónde va? - corrio tras ella Mary  
  
No tardo Mary, si preguntan por mi diles que fui a hacer unas compras por favor no les digas que vino Syaoran Lo que usted diga mi lady  
  
Y salio corriendo de su casa, la distancia entre ambas mansiones no era mucha, asi que decidio irse a pie, trataba de correr pero no podia, estaba muy nerviosa y en el camino recordó las cartas: no pasaba gente por ahí en ese momento, asi que uso la carta fly y decidio llegar lo mas pronto posible a casa de Syaoran  
  
ay no - pensaba - seguramente me vio con Patrick, soy una tonta, no es que me importe mucho lo que piense... bueno, si me importa, pero no quiero que piense mal de mi y si lo demas se enteran y se hace un chisme me vere en problemas, tengo que encontrarlo y aclarar todo, eres muy tonta Sakura  
  
Y llego muy rapido, se paro frente a la puerta y tuvo miedo de tocar, nunca habia estado alli y no sabia que era lo que le iba a decir cuando la puerta se abrio de repente para su sorpresa  
  
Lady Sakura, que gusto verla  
  
ho, hola Wei  
  
pero pase por favor  
  
gracias,¿va usted de salida?  
  
Si, tengo que comprar algunas cosas,a pesar de que solo dos personas habitan esta casa hay que tener la despensa bien surtida ¿no cree?  
  
Si, tienes razon, este... vengo a...  
  
No me de explicaciones Lady Sakura,al joven Syaoran le hara bien verla  
  
¿se encuentra en casa?  
  
Llego hace rato y parecia bastante molesto, no se que le habra sucedido  
  
¿puedo verlo?  
  
Adelante, esta es su casa, yo la dejo mi lady, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero no se preocupe, el joven dijo que no tardaria en bajar para tomar una copa  
  
Gracias Wei, me dio mucho gusto verte  
  
A mi igual mi lady, no tarde mucho con su visita porque todo parece indicar que va a llover otra vez y aun mas fuerte que ayer, aunque se que el joven la llevara a su casa, aun asi cuidese mucho - hizo una reverencia y se fue  
  
Sakura quedo sola en la mansión, era enorme y estaba decorada con muy buen gusto, aunque se sentia muy fria, le faltaba el calor que solo un hogar puede dar. Espero en la sala, pero Syaoran no bajaba, ya se estaba empezando a desesperar pero siguió esperando, escucho un trueno a lo lejos, la lluvia ya se estaba acercando  
  
cielos, ya va a llover - penso - ¿qué hare?  
  
Penso en gritarle por su nombre, pero eso lo asustaria, asi que se armo de valor y subio las escaleras, le urgia hablar con el y aclarar todo. Llego a la planta alta y vio muchas puertas  
  
¿cuál sera su habitación?  
  
Y decidio ver cuarto por cuarto, pero esto no fue necesario, ya que en una de las puertas vio un dibujo con caracteres chinos. Con miedo, toco timidamente  
  
pasa Wei - escucho la voz de el  
  
Sakura abrio la puerta muy nerviosa. Ahí estaba el, dandole la espalda, con el cabello humedo. De pronto, se escucho un trueno aun mas cercano. Parecia que tambien acababa de salir de la bañera. Llego tan enojado y sucio de barro que cogio al correr que subio a su cuarto y se hundio un buen rato en la tina, queria poner su mente en blanco pero no lo lograba. La imagen del beso entre Sakura y Patrick lo ponia furioso y mas aun saber que ella habia estado con el toda la noche  
  
¿se te ofrece algo Wei? Pense que ya te habias ido - dijo y volteo  
  
Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando la vio alli, en su habitación, ella parecia nerviosa, los truenos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca  
  
¿qué haces aquí? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrio preguntar  
  
ho... hola Syaoran yo... yo te vine a traer tus cosas, las dejaste en mi casa - y le enseño sus pertenencias  
  
Gracias, - dijo friamente - dejalas por ahí, ¿se te ofrece algo mas?  
  
Bueno... yo... me dijeron que habias ido a vernos  
  
Asi es - Syaoran se estaba enojando  
  
¿por qué?  
  
Porque tontamente me quede preocupao por ti ayer con la lluvia  
  
Ah... fue por eso - estaba realmente nerviosa ¿cómo fue que se le ocurrio ir a su casa? Era una verdadera tonta  
  
Si, pero ya me di cuenta de que estas bien, me alegro por ti  
  
Estoy bien, te agradezco tu preocupación No tienes nada que agradecer  
  
Bueno, parece que ya no tarda en llover, sera mejor que me vaya, gracias Syaoran  
  
De nada - y le dio la espalda  
  
Sakura dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, estaba apunto de salir cuando Syaroan dio la vuelta, la alcanzo,y la tomo por un brazo cerrando la puerta  
  
¿qué haces? - pregunto ella  
  
¿a que veniste? - estaba furioso y no la soltaba  
  
Syaoran, me lastimas  
  
dime la verdad ¿a que veniste?  
  
A dejarte tus cosas, sueltame por favor  
  
No te creo, en realidad estas aquí para echarme en cara tu compromiso con el idiota ese  
  
¿de que hablas?  
  
Te vi Sakura, te vi cuando llegaste a tu casa esta mañana y escuche clarament lo que el imbecil ese decia  
  
Entonces te diste cuenta de lo que paso - estaba muy asustada y no la soltaba  
  
Por supuesto, me di cuenta de que tras tu fachada de niña buena y decente en realidad eres una cualquiera  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Una cualquiera Sakura, ahora entiendo porque ayer no querias que te llevara a tu casa, tenias todo perfectamente planeado  
  
Escucha, no tienes ningun derecho...  
  
NO, tu escuchame ¿qué van a pensar los demas de ti cuando se enteren? ¿acaso eres el pago por un favor que le hicieron a tu familia?  
  
PAF!! - Sakura le volteo tremenda bofetada con su mano libre, echo que enfurecio aun mas a Syaoran - NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE HABLARME ASI  
  
Claro que no lo tengo, pero si me dices tu precio tal vez yo tambien pueda jugar contigo - Syaoran ya no era consiente de lo que decia  
  
¿estas loco? ¿Qué te pasa Syaoran? ¿por qué me hablas de ese modo? Todo es un malentendido, dejame explicarte ¿explicarme que? Que te gusta el tal Patrick y que por lo mismo ya fuiste de el? Te creia mas inteligente Sakura, yo me hubiera esperado hasta la boda para poder disponer de su dinero  
  
Syaoran, por favor, escuchame - Sakura empezo a llorar  
  
a mi no me vas a ganar con tus lagrimas, me pregunto ¿a cuantos mas te habras entregado ya?  
  
Sakura intento darle otra bofetada pero el la pudo interceptar a tiempo  
  
que mania la tuya de querer golpearme,ya lo hiciste dos veces, pero no lo volveras a hacer pequeña  
  
no entiendo que es lo que te pasa ¿porqu me tratas asi? - seguia llorando  
  
PORQUE ESTOY LOCO DE CELOS!! - dijo el gritando - ¿no lo entiendes? Me mata saber que estuviste con ese tipo - y la beso furiosamente, con toda la rabia y dolor con lo que pudo hacerlo, ella trataba de safarse pero no podia, la tenia completamente atrapada con sus brazos, eran unos labios duros, furiosos, que querian lastimarla, pero a la vez desesperados, ansiosos de hacer eterno ese momento  
  
Sakura ponia resistencia, queria huir, correr y deshacerse de Syaoran, pero a la vez... no queria. Las lagrimas seguian corriendo por su rostro cuando el la solto por fin. Seguia molesto, muy molesto y herido, queria besarla de nuevo y abrazarla, pero no de ese modo  
  
vete Sakura - y levolvio a dar la espalda  
  
es que yo.  
  
si lo que te preocupa es que alguien se entere descuida, no dire nada, te prometo que desde este mismo instante me alejo de tu vida  
  
Sakura salio de la habitación, lloraba, le dolia que el pensara tan mal de ella, le dolia perderlo, al menos de esa forma. Salio, afuera llovia intensamente y se quedo parada bajo la lluvia un momento, tenia que aclararlo todo, tenia que hacerle saber que todo lo que pensaba era mentira, se armo de un renovado valor y regreso, estaba empapada, abrio la puerta de golpe y lo encontro sentado en la cama, con las manos sobre la cara, ni siquiera volteo a verla. Ella se acerco y se hinco frente a el  
  
Syaran.  
  
vete - parecia apenado y triste, pero en cuanto Sakura hablo trato de ser frio de nuevo  
  
no hasta que me escuches - dijo decidida  
  
no me interesa lo que tengas que decir aun asi te lo voy a contar - se levanto, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella - tienes razon, anoche no llegue a mi casa  
  
callate ya Sakura  
  
no lo hare - otra vez las lagrimas brotaban - ayer, como tu adivinaste me tarde en mis compras y comenzo a llover - se puso detrás de el al otro lado de la cama - no habia forma de volver a mi casa y me encontre. mas bien Patrick me encontro, al ver mi situación me aconsejo pasar la noche en la posada, pero nunca en su habitación  
  
no te creo  
  
te digo la verdad, jamas trato de abusar o aprovecharse de esta situación, se porto como un caballero y tengo pruebas, puedes ir a la posada y preguntar, ademas mi padre, Touya y Yukito estaban enterados, yo les mande un mensaje, si no me crees preguntales  
  
¿y lo que te dijo? ¿y lo del beso? No me vengas con mentiras  
  
eso ni yo lo puedo explicar, no se porque me beso, yo no lo provoque, ademas tenia las manos llenas de paquetes y no pude defenderme, me sorprendio, es todo, tal como tu lo hiciste hace dos meses, no supe que hacer  
  
quisiera creer que lo que me dices es verdad pero no puedo  
  
De pronto las lagrimas de Sakura se secaron, ahora era ella la que estaba perdiendo el control, no podia creer lo que escuchaba ni que Syaoran fuera tan necio y arrogante. Rodeo la cama y se paro frente a el, enojada. Syaoran se le quedo viendo, con el cabello suelto, su ropa mojada, lagrimas en su rostro que se confundian con lluvia y los ojos brillantes. Nunca la habia visto asi, tan bella  
  
por favor Syaoran Li, tienes que creerme, a como de lugar lo haras, yo no soy una cualquiera y nunca lo sere  
  
Syaroan se levanto y la observo  
  
¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿seguir llorando? ¿jurar que no fue cierto?  
  
Si, lo puedo jurar hasta por mi madre que esta en el cielo a la que sabes perfectamente bien que adoro y respeto, pero aun asi te demostrare que lo que digo es verdad - sin pensarlo se acerco a el y lo beso  
  
Nunca antes Sakura habia hecho algo asi y nunca se pudo explicar porque lo hizo, pero lo beso; tambien con furia, con mucha decisión y seguridad en si misma, aunque después se dio cuenta de que ella no era asi, que lo unico que lograria seria complicar las cosas. Syaoran estaba sorprendido, ella penso que el se alejaria, que la insultaria de nuevo y la echaria de su casa. Pero no ocurrio, cuando reacciono, se aparto de el y empezo a llorar, silenciosamente, con culpa  
  
¿Por qué lloras Sakura?  
  
Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, yo no soy asi, no era mi intencion besarte, quiero que me creas pero no de esta forma  
  
¿en serio te importa lo que yo piense de ti?  
  
Me importa y mucho - y siguió llorando  
  
Sakura.  
  
Syaoran tomo su rostro con las manos y la beso dulce y suavemente, con ternura; ella le correspondio, siguieron mas besos que iban subiendo de intensidad. Afuera, la lluvia era torrencial, se empezaron a besar con desesperación, cuando un trueno repentino hizo brincar a Sakura, y del susto tropezó e hizo que cayeran sobre la cama  
  
¿Sakura estas bien?  
  
Lo siento, me asuste  
  
Cielos, estas temblando  
  
No es nada  
  
Pero si estas empapada ¿tienes frio verdad?  
  
Yo. estoy bien - y lo vio a los ojos  
  
¿estas segura?  
  
Si Syaoran - su mirada era una mezcla de inocencia, pasion y ternura  
  
El la beso de nuevo y ella no puso resistencia. Afuera, la lluvia era en verdad fuerte, los caminos estaban de nuevo bloqueados, tanto que Wei tuvo que esperar en el pueblo y nadie pudo salir de sus casas por un largo rato.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran miraba a la mujer que dormia a su lado. Se sentia feliz, pero ala vez como un completo tonto. Ella tenia su cabello revuelto y dormitaba placidamente. Se veia hermosa y radiante, a el le hubiera gustado que ese momento se repitiera una y otra vez, pero tambien pensaba en lo que habia hecho. Acaricio su mejilla, su cuello y sus hombros y fue cuando ella desperto  
  
hola Sakura ¿dormiste bien?  
  
Yo. oh Dios ¿Qué hice? - despertó confundida - crei que habia soñado pero en verdad sucedió - se sonrojo  
  
Si.  
  
¿Qué me paso? Yo nunca habia actuado asi, oh cielos, Syaroan creo que empeoré las cosas, ahora vas a pensar lo peor de mi - le dio la espalda y trato de levantarse  
  
Sakura yo. - la retuvo - quiero disculparme por lo que dije y por lo que hice, todo es culpa mia, yo tenia que haberme detenido, tenia que haber actuado de otra forma, es toda mi culpa y ahora yo te pido perdon, si quieres que te deje en paz lo hare, solo pidemelo y te juro que no me vuelves a ver, te prometo que no le dire nada a nadie, se que mi error no tiene forma de repararse, pero tu dime que hago y lo hare, me siento muy mal, ademas yo no sabia que tu.  
  
¿Qué fue mi primera vez? - volteo a verlo con timidez  
  
si yo lo hubiera sabido nunca hubiera permitido que esto continuara  
  
Syaoran, yo tambien me deje llevar, asi que soy tan responsable como tu, no sera necesario que te marches, no podemos hacer mas nada. Tengo que admitir que estoy muy confundida, tengo que pensar en lo que paso, creo que sera mejor que guardemos el secreto, causariamos muchos problemas, no lo entenderian  
  
ademas tu hermano y kerberos me matarian  
  
tienes razon Syaoran, no me lo tomes a mal, pero necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto  
  
yo tambien, lo mejor sera hablar después  
  
cuando veamos todo con mas calma  
  
si  
  
¿Qué hora es?  
  
Van a dar las 6  
  
Tengo que irme, nadie sabe donde me encuentro y si no llego antes de las 7 para la cena empezaran a buscarme  
  
Sakura gracias - y la beso suavemente  
  
¿ahora me crees?  
  
Si mi niña, fui un tonto, te creo - y siguieron besandose, las cosas se estaban volviendo a poner interesantes, pero Sakura reacciono a tiempo  
  
En serio tengo que irme - su vestido ya estaba seco y se lo puso  
  
Esperame, te llevo a tu casa  
  
NOOO, no quiero que sospechen, ademas ya no llueve y quiero caminar a solas - se vio en el espejo, se arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo, tomo su bolso y le dio un beso rapido a Syaoran, dio la vuelta y ya iba de salida  
  
Oye Sakura  
  
Dime  
  
No, no es nada, mejor te lo digo después  
  
Sakura se quedo callada y salio silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta. Caminaba por el bosque, feliz y cantando, mientras Syaoran seguia acostado en su cama, pensando, poco a poco pudo poner su mente en blanco y logro quedarse profundamente dormido. A Wei le sorprendio que su joven amo no bajara a cenar y que estuviera dormido desde tan temprano.  
  
Cuando Sakura llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que todos actuaban normalmente, asi que se tranquilizo al ver que nadie sospechaba. Pero ala hora de la cena.  
  
¿A dónde fuiste monstruo? - Touya nunca preguntaba pero por alguna extraña razon tenia un presentimiento  
  
al pueblo de compras  
  
¿y donde estan?  
  
¿quienes?  
  
Pues las cosas que compraste, ademas de que te tardaste mucho  
  
Ah. las deje encargadas en la tienda, mañana las traen  
  
¿en serio? - Touya miraba a Sakura detenidamente  
  
es la verdad- Sakura estaba nerviosa  
  
Touya, Sakura nunca nos ha mentido, asi que si dice que estuvo en el pueblo yo le creo - dijo Fujitaka  
  
yo tambien - Yukito se le unio  
  
hmmm por lo que veo los monstruos no son muy inteligentes  
  
ya te he dicho que no me llames monstruo  
  
Y siguieron cenando, poco después Sakura pretextó un dolor de cabeza y subio a dormir mas temprano. Se acosto en su cama y pensó en todo lo que habia pasado, se sentia un poco mal ya que ella nunca actuaba asi, pero a la vez feliz, nunca habia intimado con alguien y por lo mismo jamas se imagino que fuera una experiencia inolvidable. Lamentaba las circunstancias por las que se dio todo y tambien penso en que tendria que ser muy discreta, era algo que por el momento ni a Tomoyo le podia contar, tendria que esperar, dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para hablar seriamente con Syaoran. Syaoran, ahora se daba cuenta de que se volvio a enamorar de el, pero el ¿Qué sentia realmente por ella? No lo sabia y por mas que quisiera ya no habia forma de arrepentirse, eso si, ella no lo buscaria por un buen rato. Bostezo, le dolia todo el cuerpo y se sentia muy cansada  
  
en fin. - susurro - mañana sera otro dia - quedandose dormida rapidamente  
  
Unos ojitos recelosos la miraban desde el cajon de su tocador  
  
Sakura se ve rara - dijo kero - hoy no me ha hecho caso y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí, normalmente me regaña por comer mucho pero hoy no me ha tomado en cuenta, voy a tener que vigilarla mas. 


	7. Destino Capítulo 07

XX.  
  
Al otro dia Syaoran pensaba en ir a casa de Sakura sin importarle la promesa que le habia hecho de darle tiempo, pero recibio una carta que esperaba desde hace mucho, así que no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse a casa de Eriol.  
  
hola Syaoran - dijo Tomoyo que bajaba las escaleras cuando el entraba - ¿Cómo estas?  
  
Hola Tomoyo - hizo una reverencia - hoy te ves muy hermosa ¿Cómo te has sentido?  
  
Vaya que estas de buen humor el dia de hoy  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
No se, tu mirada se ve diferente  
  
Yo sigo siendo el mismo  
  
Tal vez, pero hasta pareces. como enamorado - y lo vio disimuladamente Que cosas se te ocurren Tomoyo  
  
Es por el embarazo, me ha quitado ciertas habilidades de observación, pero contestando tu amable pregunta estoy bien, un poco gorda como veras pero feliz  
  
No estas tan gorda Tomoyo, ademas te ves espectacular  
  
Ya no me alabes tanto Syaoran que todavía me faltan dos meses de vanidad gratuita ¿vienes a ver a Eriol?  
  
Si  
  
Que bien, esta en la biblioteca, leyendo, tiene varias semanas que no hace mas que leer, se esta portando extraño. como si ocultara algo - dijo pensativa  
  
Ha de estar nervioso por lo del bebé  
  
Es lo mas seguro, aunque luego me hace sospechar  
  
No pienses mal de el Tomoyo, veras que seguramente esta leyendo sobre alumbramientos y cuidados de bebes  
  
Tienes razon, pero pasa Syaoran, esta es tu casa  
  
Mil gracias, ¿vas a salir?  
  
No, voy por un postre a la cocina, realmente estoy hambrienta, a pesar de tener poco tiempo que desayune  
  
¿en serio?  
  
Si, no te sorprendas tanto, cuando tu vayas a ser papá te daras cuenta de lo que digo  
  
Ya veremos. ya veremos - dijo riendo y se dirigio a la biblioteca  
  
Hola Eriol ¿puedo pasar? - dijo entreabriendo un poco la puerta  
  
Ah hola yaoran pasa  
  
¿no estas haciendo nada extraño, es decir mágico?  
  
Ya termine así que no hay peligro - entró - ¿a que debo tu visita?  
  
Tengo buenas noticias, ¿has descubierto algo?  
  
Nada, ningun conjuro parece funcionar, no puedo descifrar el pergamino completo, esta vez mis libros no me han ayudado  
  
Es por eso que estoy aquí, desde que encontro yue el segundo pergamino se me ocurrio escribir a Hong Kong, tengo un libro en especial de magia muy antigua, pero como es una adquisición muy importante y valiosa no puede llegar por correo comun, asi que un mensajero del clan Li lo llevó hasta londres y tengo que ir personalmente por el ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Que bien! Espero que nos sirva  
  
Yo tambien, solo que hay un ligero inconveniente, no puedo ir solo porque empezarian a sospechar  
  
Tienes razon ,sera mejor que vaya contigo y le digamos a todos que es un asunto de negocios  
  
¿y Tomoyo?  
  
¿Cuánto crees que demoremos?  
  
No lo se, tal vez sera mejor que te lleves los pergaminos para alla y realicemos el conjuro de una vez, asi no los dejas expuestos a que alguien los encuentre  
  
No creo que sea cuestion de unos cuantos dias  
  
Si partimos inmediatamente tal vez tardemos 2 o 3 semanas  
  
Uy, Tomoyo se va a inquietar  
  
Pero ella es muy comprensiva, ademas Sakura puede venir y quedarse con ella todo este tiempo  
  
Tendre que hacerlo por el bien de todos nosotros  
  
Ese es mi amigo Eriol, tan inteligente como siempre - dijo Syaoran y lo abrazó  
  
Bueno, ¿y a ti que te pasa?  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Andas muy contentito y agradable ¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
Nada, me alegra pensar en que tal vez esto acabe mas pronto de lo que pensamos  
  
No te creo ni tantito que sea por eso, ¿has visto a Sakura últimamente?  
  
No, para nada  
  
Nosotros tampoco, sera mejor visitarlos de una vez para avisarles lo del viaje  
  
Si, pero antes tienes que hablar con tu esposa Esta bien, esperame aquí  
  
Suerte  
  
Gracias, la voy a necesitar  
  
Tomoyo no se lo tomo tan mal después de todo, le sorprendio saber que se iba a quedar solita pero después de pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que habia descuidado un poco a su amiga Sakura , era una buena oportunidad para diseñarle algunos vestidos y para investigar si estaba enamorada de Syaoran, últimamente Sakura estaba un poco seria y no le contaba sus secretos como antes. No creia que el bebé tuviera prisa por nacer así que no puso objeción alguna. Asi que los tres aprovecharon para ir a csa de los Kinomoto. Sakura bajo corriendo al escuchar que Tomoyo se encontraba alli pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio a Syaoran  
  
hola Sakura - dijo Tomoyo abrazandola  
  
Tomoyo, que gusto verte - dijo ella recuperandose de la impresión  
  
¿a nosotros no nos vas a saludar? - dijo Eriol sentido  
  
oh si, disculpen, hola Eriol - e hizo una reverencia  
  
hola mi lady  
  
hola Syaoran - dijo en voz baja  
  
hola Sakura - el tambien respondio bajito  
  
Los dos se pusieron un poco (muy levemente) sonrojados, situación que no paso para nada inadvertida para Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya que los miraba con recelo  
  
aquí esta pasando algo extraño - penso  
  
¿en que piensas Touya? - pregunto Yukito en voz baja  
  
en nada especial Yuki, es solo que de repente tuve ganas como de golpear a alguien - dijo tambien por lo bajo, mirando a Syaoran  
  
tu no cambias, tienes que entender que ahora son buenos amigos  
  
tal vez, pero ansio el momento en que el mocoso ese se largue de aquí  
  
Touya pero si el no te esta haciendo nada  
  
a mi no, pero presiento que a mi hermana si y si la vuelve a lastimar lo lamentara  
  
tal vez solo sea tu imaginación  
  
eso espero porque si no.  
  
Como casi era hora de tomar el té se quedaron un buen rato, todos (menos Touya claro esta) sintieron mucho que tuvieran que salir de viaje, pero a Sakura le emociono la idea de quedarse con Tomoyo en su casa por 2 o 3 semanas, iba a ser como cuando eran niñas pero con la diferencia de que Tomoyo no podia correr de un lado a otro. Así que fue una tarde muy agradable. Antes de irse, Syaoran se las arreglo para hablar con kero a solas  
  
¿Qué quieres mocoso?  
  
Ya deja de llamarme asi  
  
Lo siento, es la costumbre ¿a que se debe el viaje en realidad?  
  
Vamos por un libro muy importante y lo mejor sera hacer los conjuros lejos  
  
Tienes razon  
  
Asi que por favor informales a yue, spinel y rubi moon, si algo llegase a ocurrir envien un mensajero de inmediato  
  
Como digas - parecia que kero estaba de muy buen humor  
  
Todos tienen su mision, pero a ti en especial te voy a encargar mucho a Sakura, cuidala bien  
  
Eso no me lo tienes que decir, claro que la voy a cuidar, por eso soy el gran kerberos  
  
Confio en ti  
  
Pues yo no mucho en ti, pero haz demostrado que en verdad quieres terminar con todo esto, asi que te deseo suerte  
  
Al dia siguiente Eriol y Syaoran partieron temprano hacia londres y Sakura se traslado a casa de Tomoyo la cual estaba muy contenta. Kero fue con ellas para disgusto de Sakura ya que con el ahí no podria platicarle nada a Tomoyo.  
  
Los primeros dias fueron muy tranquilos, despertaban temprano, desayunaban, salian a caminar, recibian la visita de las primas o de Fujitaka y Yukito, Tomoyo se dedicaba a tomarle medidas a Sakura y a diseñarle vestidos o pensaban en posibles nombres para el bebé, cada 3 dias recibia una carta de Eriol en la que le preguntaba por su salud, le contaba como le iba en su "negocio" y le mandaba saludos a todos. En esa epoca estaba prohibido que una mujer y un hombre se escribieran cartas si no existia compromiso de por medio, asi que Syaoran nunca le escribio a Sakura, pero mandaba mensajes en las cartas de Eriol en las que tambien saludaba a todos, cosa que Sakura se tomaba muy personalmente.  
  
En cuanto Eriol y Syaoran llegaron a londres comenzaron a investigar, el libro era voluminoso y muy antiguo, contenia muchos hechizos para descifrar mensajes, pero como este era un pergamino muy especial tuvieron que intentar todos los conjuros que encontraron. Terminaban agotados, se necesitaba mucha magia para realizarlos y parecian no funcionar. Tomoyo tambien le escribia a Eriol con frecuencia, cosa que agradaba mucho a este, pero Syaoran recibia correspondencia de Yukito, en esta le informaba en pocas lineas si habian novedades y los mantenia bien informados  
  
Pasaron 2 semanas de relativa tranquilidad. Una tarde Sakura se dedicaba a peinar el largo cabello de Tomoyo estaban en el jardin disfrutando del clima y el paisaje. Kero estaba a lo lejos, dormido sobre el césped  
  
que bonita tarde  
  
tienes razon Tomoyo, es deliciosa  
  
no me agrada que Eriol este tan lejos, lo extraño mucho  
  
si, yo tambien los extraño  
  
¿los? ¿tambien a Syaoran?  
  
Bueno. a el no tanto - se sonrojo pero Tomoyo no se dio cuenta - pero es de mala educación decir que solo extraño a uno  
  
Si claro, a propósito queria darte las gracias  
  
¿a mi? ¿Por qué?  
  
Por seguir siendo mi amiga después de tantos años, por no dejarme sola, por apoyarme y por contarme todo lo que te sucede, me alegra que tu y yo no tengamos secretos  
  
Si. a mi tambien  
  
Sakura ¿en serio no piensas casarte algún dia?  
  
La verdad es que ya no lo sé Tomoyo  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Estoy confundida, no se que me esta pasando pero no puedo pensar claramente en lo que me sucede  
  
Tal vez sea tiempo de que tomes una decisión, no puedes estar toda la vida escondiendote  
  
Pero asi soy feliz  
  
No te engañes, me preocupa que pasen los años y te quedes sola  
  
No lo estare, los tengo a todos ustedes  
  
Pero esto no se compara con encontrar el amor Sakura, ya sabes lo que es estar enamorada ¿Por qué no volverlo a sentir?  
  
Por que tengo miedo, no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo  
  
Se que el amor es difícil y que duele. pero si no te arriesgas te arrepentiras toda tu vida por no haberlo intentado. Si te digo esto es porque te quiero Sakura y no me gustaria verte triste  
  
Te prometo que lo voy a pensar - y quedo callada  
  
Ademas, creo que el es un buen partido, es guapo, inteligente y se ve que te quiere  
  
Si. - su mente viajaba hacia Syaoran  
  
No pense que te fueras a llevar tan bien con el  
  
Ni yo.  
  
No creo que pongan peros a esa relacion  
  
¿tu crees?  
  
Lo conocen bien y saben que es una buena persona  
  
En el fondo lo es  
  
Ya imagino los diarios: "Lady Kinomoto contrae nupcias con Patrick Clayton" seria un gran acontecimiento  
  
Si. digo ¿Qué? ¿Patrick? ¿estas hablando de el?  
  
Claro, de quien mas podria yo hablar? - Tomoyo la veia fijamente  
  
No. de nadie , pero esos asuntos hay que dejarselos al tiempo  
  
Lo que tu digas Sakura - y Tomoyo no dijo nada mas  
  
Sakura volvio a quedar pensativa, pero Tomoyo sonreia, al fin la habia descubierto, su interes por Syaoran si se habia renovado, pero le preocupaba que la volvieran a lastimar, aunque este tambien parecia interesado por ella, asi que tendria que observarlos mas detenidamente.  
  
XXI.  
  
Llevaban dias de practicar conjuros. estaban cansados, no encontraban nada que pudiera ayudarles y ya era tiempo de volver a casa para que los demas no sospecharan  
  
ya no puedo mas - dijo muy fatigado Syaoran  
  
yo tampoco, pero presiento que hoy va a ser nuestro dia de suerte  
  
¡eso dijiste ayer! Y falta mas de la mitad del libro  
  
¿quieres apostar?  
  
No, mejor sera que lo sigamos intentando  
  
Voltearon la página del libro y se dieron cuenta de que ese hechizo era aun mas poderoso que los anteriores, entre los dos hicieron el conjuro mientras un gran viento volaba los demas papeles y objetos que estaban alrededor, nuevamente se formaba el remolino sobre los pergaminos y empezaron a escuchar gritos desgarradores  
  
¿eso fue lo que paso la primera vez? - dijo un sorprendido Syaoran  
  
si pero con menos intensidad - grito Eriol  
  
Volvia a salir la flama de color rojo intenso que los avento a los dos con mucha fuerza hacia la pared, se levantaron rapidamente pero muy confundidos, poco a poco se acercaron y vieron hacia el abismo que estaba dentro del remolino. Los pergaminos se estaban convirtiendo en uno solo, al terminar de hacerlo se escucho una gran explosion, las almas asesinadas se desintegraron y todo volvio a su relativa calma.  
  
pero ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - murmuro Syaoran  
  
las almas de todos los que ha asesinado  
  
¿QUEE? ¿todas estan ahí?  
  
Si, estan penando y quieren venganza  
  
MALDITO! Maldito quien quiera que seas! - exclamo Syaoran furioso  
  
Calmate Syaoran ¿Por qué actuas de ese modo?  
  
Tengo mis razones, tengo que acabarlo a como de lugar  
  
Parece que ahora si encontramos el conjuro correcto - dijo para tranquilizarlo  
  
Los pergaminos se fusionaron , tiene que estar la profecia completa  
  
Si, ¿lo lees tu o lo leo yo?  
  
Yo, se mas chino antiguo que tu  
  
Eso crees, pero esta bien Syaoran, lucete  
  
Syaoran tomo el pergamino, las letras se habian fundido y ahora aparecian claramente, trato de leerlo para si primero, pero al ver la mirda de Eriol se dio cuenta de que estaba impaciente asi que leyo en voz alta:  
  
"fieles a mi, les agradezco que me hayan sacado de las sombras. el mal ha llegado nuevamente, desafiando peligros y rompiendo la barrera del tiempo. Hay que proceder como dicta la profecia, unidse para el bien comun, los que no esten de acuerdo seran eliminados lenta y dolorosamente. El objetivo es simple: hay que pelear para poder llegar al destino final, cumplir con nuestra mision y terminar con la esperanza de las almas occidentales y orientales.  
  
Pero hay que ser precavidos, ya que el oráculo dice que nos enfrentamos a varios enemigos poderosos, por eso, primero hay que liquidar al futuro desendiente de magia occidental, a el y a sus padres, después a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino y por ultimo a la maestra de cartas, la mas poderosa, para que ella y el alma oriental sean el ultimo sacrificio hacia nuestro amo y señor. De ahora en adelante todo quedara en manos del destino y de nuestros poderes"  
  
Syaoran termino de leer, confundido, entendia que Sakura era la ultima victima pero. ¿y el alma oriental? ¿ el descendiente del alma occidental? ¿ que diablos significaba eso?  
  
oye Eriol, ¿a que crees que se refiere. - no pudo terminar la frase  
  
Eriol estaba palido de la impresión, temblaba visiblemente, en sus ojos se veia miedo y desesperacion (algo que Syaoran nunca le habia visto)  
  
Eriol ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
¿es que no lo has comprendido? - no tenia ni fuerazas para hablar  
  
¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?  
  
El futuro desendiente de magia occidental. no puede ser  
  
Oh por Dios, se trata de ustedes y de su hijo - en ese momento Syaoran comprendio todo  
  
Esta hablando de mi bebé y de Tomoyo, ellos son parte de su plan - seguia temblando y hablaba en voz baja  
  
Tranquilizate Eriol, ven, toma un poco de vino  
  
Tenemos que partir de inmediato, ellos estan en peligro, al igual que Sakura  
  
Eriol, ya es tarde, si llegamos a deshoras vas a asustar a Tomoyo, ademas los guardianes estan con ellas, calmate, mañana a primera hora nos vamos  
  
Es que. es que. - se sentia desesperado - de solo pensar que corren un gran peligro me vuelvo loco  
  
En serio, no te preocupes, mañana nos vamos - Syaoran tambien estaba muy preocupado - ahora sera mejor dormir para madrugar  
  
En eso tocaron a la puerta  
  
pase - dijo Syaoran  
  
disculpen - era el dueño de la posada - hay una persona que quiere ver, perdon, mas bien que exige hablar con Lord Hiragizawa - se veia un poco temeroso  
  
hazla pasar  
  
si mi lord  
  
¿Quién podra ser a esta hora?  
  
Ni idea, conozco mucha gente, pero casi nadie sabia que me encuentro en este lugar - comento Eriol  
  
Se abrio la puerta y entraron, los dos se quedaron mudos al ver que al menos 5 hermosisimas mujeres hacian su aparicion, les veian fijamente, sin emocion alguna, pero al entrar la ultima persona, Eriol no pudo mas que abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos y temblar de la impresión  
  
pero si es usted!  
  
hasta que nos volvemos a ver Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
XXII.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo tenian un mediodia muy divertido, Sakura tocaba el piano alegremente, Tomoyo cantaba y kero bailaba emocionado. A pesar de la edad no podian dejar de actuar como niños de vez en cuando. Con tanto escandalo no escucharon el carruaje cuando llegó, Tomoyo daba la espalda a la puerta cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la presencia de Syaoran que fue el primero en entrar y dejo de tocar de la impresión haciendo que Tomoyo y kero se detuvieran en seco  
  
Sakura ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Si sakurita, sigue tocando  
  
Syaoran.. - susurro ella  
  
Y los dos voltearon, la sorpresa fue grande, Syaroan se veia un poco. nervioso, pero se notaba que estaba contento de llegar  
  
Syaoran - dijo Tomoyo - ¿y Eriol? ¿Dónde esta mi esposo?  
  
Este. esta afuera  
  
¿afuera? ¿Por qué no viene a saludarme? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Es que. esta un poco ocupado  
  
¿ocupado? ¡en que?  
  
TOMOYO!! - se escucho una voz muy fuerte - ¿donde esta mi Tomoyo? - kero se escondio de inmediato, esa persona entro donde se encontraban todos  
  
¿ M. M A DRE? - la impresión de Tomoyo tambien fue enorme  
  
Tomoyo!, mi niña querida, al fin te veo - y corrio a su encuentro  
  
madre ¿en serio eres tu?  
  
Si hija soy yo - y la abrazo - cielos, pero mirate nada mas ¿Cuántos meses tienes ya hija?  
  
7 ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
  
Esta misma mañana, primero llegue a londres y no me quedo mas que buscar al inútil y malagradecido de tu esposo, lo bueno que recibi a tiempo tu carta, asi decidi partir y encontrarlo para no seguir viajando sola Pero tu nunca estas sola madre ¿Qué paso con tus vigilantes?  
  
Ellas vienen en otro carruaje, me imagino que tu marido esta dando instrucciones para que les den unas habitaciones  
  
En eso, Eriol entro con cara de . susto y nervios, nunca imagino encontrarse a su suegra y menos tener que viajar con ella tantas horas teniendo que escuchar recriminaciones y amenazas. Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer muy poderosa económicamente en Tomoeda, por eso, siempre viajaba con varias mujeres que velaban por su seguridad, peo no hay que engañarse, estas mujeres eran las mejores peleadoras de artes marciales. Como buena acaudalada, no reparó en gastos para que la boda de su hija fuera espectacular, pero aun asi no le pudo perdonar a Eriol que se la hubiese llevado a vivir a inglaterra, por eso, cuando se entero de su embarazo decidio ir a verla, aparte de que necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que su niña tuviera todos los lujos y comodidades posibles  
  
Eriol, mi vida, regresaste  
  
hola Tomoyo - se acerco, la abrazo con fuerza y la beso con mucho cuidado - te he extrañado tanto  
  
yo tambien, no me vuelvas a dejar sola  
  
te prometo que no lo hare  
  
¿Qué clase de esposo eres tu que la dejas sola? ¿y si algo le pasa? - interumpio Sonomi  
  
madre, estoy bien, yo estuve de acuerdo en que se fuera  
  
eso no es pretexto hija, mirate, esta muy palida ¿te has sentido mal?  
  
No,al contrario  
  
No, eso no es normal, mañana mismo iremos al doctor a que te revise. Descuida que tu mamá esta aquí y te voy a ayudar con todo, no voy a permitir que te quedes sola con todo lo que se avecina  
  
Pero madre.  
  
He dicho. Eriol ¿les han dado sus habitaciones a mis vigilantes?  
  
Si suegra. digo señora  
  
Bien, hasta que sirves de algo  
  
Madre. - dijo Tomoyo para cambiar de tema - ¿recuerdas a Sakura?  
  
SAKURA! , con la emocion se me olvido - volteo a verla - ¿en serio eres tu? Hola señora Daidouji, es un gusto verla de nuevo  
  
Pero si estas hermosa, tantos años sin verte y sigues siendo muy bonita, me recuerdas tanto a mi prima, tu madre, Tomoyo no me ha contado pero ¿ya te casaste?  
  
Eh. no, aun no  
  
Pero ¿Por qué? Según la ultima carta de Tomoyo te acaban de proponer matrimonio, y dice que es un buen partido ¿Qué esperas?  
  
Yo..  
  
Madre. - la recriminó Tomoyo  
  
Tonterias Sakura, no tardes en tomar la decisión, en lo que estoy aquí, que sera mucho tiempo espero asistir a tu boda, deja de pensar en "caballeros" que no valen la pena - dijo esto viendo a Syaoran - tu estaras mejor con un hombre de verdad, alguien que te respete, te admire, te quiera en verdad y no te deje con la promesa de un compromiso hecho.  
  
En este punto las caras de Sakura y Syaoran estaban mas que rojas, aunque Sonomi tuviera razon no pudieron evitar sentirse muy incomodos y Eriol se veia aun mas, asi que no pudieron recurrir a su ayuda  
  
madre!!! - Tomoyo estaba apenada  
  
en fin, es un tema que luego hablare contigo Sakura, pero bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro Tomoyo sera mejor que te recuestes, en este estado no puedes estar de pie tanto tiempo. Eriol, pide un poco de té para mi hija y algo de comer que sea muy saludable, no comida que le pueda hacer daño  
  
pero si no estoy cansada  
  
yo se lo que te digo que por algo soy tu madre, asi que obedece hija  
  
Todos se sentian un poco incomodos, la primera en actuar fue Sakura  
  
Tomoyo sera mejor que me vaya, hace tiempo que no veo a mi papá ni a mi hermano y tu vas a estar en buenas manos  
  
FUJITAKA! - dijo Sonomi - otro hombre que no vale la pena. Perdon Sakura no fue mi intencion decir eso pero sabes lo mucho que lo detesto, desde que se casó con Nadeshiko tu madre  
  
No se preocupe, hare como que no escuché, bueno, me voy, pero mañana vengo a verte Tomoyo  
  
Gracias por todo sakurita - Tomoyo estaba feliz, pero a la vez se sentia preocupada porque sabia que con su mamá ahí no podria hacer muchas cosas  
  
El mas preocupado era Eriol, con su suegra ahí tendria que portarse demasiado condescendiente, ademas era una persona que disfrutaba en demasía de su soledad y con todas esas mujeres vigilando todos sus movimientos. tenia ganas de salir corriendo  
  
bueno, entonces nos vemos  
  
Sakura, esperame, te acompaño - Syaoran tambien queria salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible  
  
espera Syaoran - dijo Eriol - este.. mañana voy a tu mansión para terminar con el contrato y.  
  
¿contrato? ¿antepones tus negocios en lugar de cuidar a mi niña? - de los ojos de Sonomi salian chispas  
  
madre, Syaoran vive aquí cerca  
  
esta bien, de hecho sera mejor asi, estaremos tu y yo juntas todo el dia  
  
mañana nos vemos entonces Eriol - dijo Syaoran  
  
si. si llego vivo a mañana - dijo éste en voz baja  
  
adios a todos - dijo Sakura. Y salieron  
  
bueno Tomoyo, vamos a que te recuestes un rato y me platiques todo lo que has hecho  
  
si  
  
Cuando se fueron kero pudo salir finalmente del cajon  
  
ahhh! Sakura ya se fue y me dejo aquí  
  
tranquilo, que no sabes lo que yo daria por estar en ese cajon escondido - dijo un deprimido Erial  
  
ya quisieras, ni modo, tendras que soportarle  
  
si. oye kero, en cuanto puedas escapar de aquí junta a los guardianes y diles que es urgente que hablemos  
  
¿Cómo les fue en londres?  
  
Descubrimos el significado del pergamino  
  
Que bien!! Entonces todo saldra bien  
  
No exactamente - dijo con pesar  
  
¿ocurre algo grave?  
  
Si. muy grave, por eso es mejor que nos veamos mañana en casa de Syaoran  
  
En cuanto oscurezca ire a buscarlos  
  
Bien. ire a la biblioteca a desansar un poco  
  
¿Por qué no descansas en tu habitación?  
  
Con Sonomi alli? No quiero problemas ni acusaciones  
  
Vaya que seran unos meses difíciles  
  
Y que lo digas.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura y Syaoran caminaban hacia la casa de esta, iban muy callados  
  
¿Cómo les fue con el negocio en londres?  
  
Biern, parece que ya no tarda en solucionarse  
  
Que bueno, pero. eso quiere decir que falta poco para que te marches  
  
Tal vez, aun no lo se  
  
Ya veo. - Sakura guardo silencio  
  
¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? Bien, todo ha sido muy tranquilo, nos divertimos mucho aunque creo que Tomoyo se quedo un poco triste, es bueno tener a tu esposo al lado, pero a veces creo que hace falta una guia materna que nos oriente  
  
Si, a veces hace mucha falta  
  
¿y como se encuentra tu madre Syaoran?  
  
Ella. supongo que se encuentra bien - dijo muy serio  
  
¿supones? ¿Por qué? ¿acaso ya no la ves mas?  
  
No  
  
No te alejes de ella Syaoran, buscala y dile cada dia cuanto la quieres  
  
Sakura. mi madre murio - dijo esto sin emocion  
  
¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué le paso? - estaba incredula  
  
algun dia te contare Sakura, por el momento no quiero hablar de eso  
  
no sabes cuanto lo siento Syaoran, perdoname por ser tan impropia  
  
no te preocupes, no lo sabias  
  
Se hizo un silencio incomodo  
  
oye Sakura, queria hablar contigo. respecto a lo del otro dia..  
  
no quiero saber nada Syaoran - dijo con la mirada viendo hacia el piso - no es el momento para hablar de esto, no estoy lista aun  
  
entonces ¿Cuándo?  
  
Cuando sea el momento te buscare y hablaremos ¿te parece bien?  
  
Si, es solo que.  
  
Por favor. no presiones las cosas, aun sigo muy confundida y no quiero equivocarme de nuevo  
  
Pero.  
  
Dime algo ¿tu ya tienes una solucion a todo lo que paso? ¿ya sabes que es lo que me vas a decir?  
  
La verdad es que no  
  
Entonces no apresures las cosas. Todo a su tiempo Syaoran  
  
¿le has contado a alguien?  
  
No ¿y tu?  
  
Tampoco  
  
Bien, por lo pronto sera mejor comportarnos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora  
  
Si  
  
Para que nadie sospeche - y volvieron a quedar en silencio  
  
¿Qué fue lo que nos paso Sakura? - dijo de pronto  
  
¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Por que tu vida y la mia estaban bien antes, y ahora ya no se que es lo que quiero, no me entiendo, quisiera volver a ser frio y arrogante contigo pero no puedo  
  
Ni yo.  
  
¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?  
  
No lo se. pero por favor, dejemos de lado ese tema, cuando sea el momento hablamos  
  
¿sera obra del destino? ¿sera un juego sucio?  
  
El destino. el destino es caprichoso, asi que lo mejor es no retarlo  
  
Tienes razon  
  
Ya estaban muy cerca de la casa de Sakura, se despidieron amigablemente y cada uno continuo su camino a solas  
  
Al dia siguiente en casa de Syaoran se encontraban reunidos los guardianes y Eriol  
  
¿descubrieron algo? - pregunto Nakuru  
  
si - dijo Syaoran serio  
  
¿es mas grave de lo que esperaban verdad? - sentencio un inexpresivo yue  
  
desgraciadamente asi es, yue por favor, lee el pergamino  
  
Yue asi lo hizo, al terminar todos estaban en absoluto silencio, impactados. Eriol reflejaba en su rostro el dolor de saber el gran peligro que se aproximaba, pero estaba decidido a pelear aun a costa de su propia vida  
  
¿entonces lo que dice es cierto? - pregunto kero  
  
al parecer si  
  
¿pero porque precisamente quiere atacar a Tomoyo, al bebé y a Sakura? - tercio spinel  
  
eso aun no lo sabemos bien - dijo Syaoran - pero tenemos que encontrar una pronta solucion  
  
Eriol. ¿estas bien? - dijo Nakuru al ver que no decia nada  
  
si. - dijo recobrandose - es una impresión muy fuerte, pero me dedique toda la noche a meditar, por lo pronto puse un conjuro sobre Tomoyo y Sakura que si bien no las defendera del todo nos dara tiempo para acudir en su ayuda  
  
eso nos puede servir de mucho - comento yue  
  
¿Qué hay del niño? ¿Cómo ha actuado Alexander?  
  
Igual, esta callado todo el tiempo, leyendo  
  
eso sigue siendo extraño, continuen vigilandolo  
  
como digas Eriol, perdon pero. ¿no cren que ya es tiempo de decirle a Sakura?  
  
¿Cómo va con las clases de magia? - pregunto Syaoran viendo a Erial  
  
ya supero su propio nivel, es muy fuerte y puede convocar nuevos conjuros, aun asi. creo que sigue sin ser el mometo adecuado para decirselo  
  
estoy de acuerdo - dijo Syaoran - en cuanto tengamos mas datos les prometo que yo mismo se lo dire todo  
  
tenemos que estar muy atentos, cualquier cosa sospechosa es digna de investigación  
  
bien, sera mejor retirarnos - dijo Nakuru muy preocupada  
  
tienes razon Nakuru, Eriol, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien - dijo spinel sonriendo  
  
lo se - dijo Eriol.- lo se  
  
Unos dias después las cosas seguian en calma, ahora Eriol se la pasaba casi todos los dias en casa de Sakura ayudandola con la magia, ella por su parte no sospechaba nada todavía. Tomoyo ya casi no salia sin su madre, asi que la vida para Sakura se estaba volviendo un poco aburrida, lo unico que la motivaba era la gran sorpresa que le daria a Tomoyo. Lo que le preocupaba era que kero actuaba muy extraño con ella, no la dejaba sola y cuando ella le preguntaba el motivo el le daba mil excusas. Syaoran tambien se aparecia muy seguido por ahí, pero nunca estaban a solas, permanecia por un rato y después se iba, al igual que Patrick, que tambien estaba casi a diario ahí y no lo dejaba en paz, aunque ella se comportaba muy amable,a pesar de todo Patrick le caia muy bien.  
  
Una noche, Sakura se sentia intranquila, dormia, pero sus sueños eran muy extraños, soñaba sangre, un bebé que a lo lejos lloraba y a ella rodeada de una infinita oscuridad, de pronto todo quedo en silencio y se escucho una voz  
  
Sakura ¿estas bien?  
  
Eres tu - era la voz que hablaba en sus sueños - ¿Qué pasa? Casi no te puedo escuchar  
  
Sakura el momento se acerca, el peligro ya esta aquí, solo espera un oportunidad para atacar  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?  
  
Muy pronto lo descubriras, cuidate Sakura y cuida a los que quieres, sobre todo al que vendra.  
  
¿al que vendra?  
  
Sakura ya no vas a poder escucharme mas, el maligno ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia y no tarda en atacarme. Es en serio, tienes que actuar lo mas pronto posible  
  
¿y que puedo hacer?  
  
Tu nivel de magia ya es muy fuerte, puedes partir de ahí, ademas tienes que analizar tu corazon, recuerda que la magia mas poderosa surge de este  
  
¿mi corazon?  
  
Algo esta pasando dentro de ti, eso lo se, algo que va a cambiar todo lo que piensas y sientes y lo mejor sera que comienzes por descifrar lo que sucede en tu corazon  
  
Pero yo.  
  
Piensalo, cierra los ojos y trata de sentir, y te daras cuenta de la verdad  
  
Entonces ¿todo esto es en serio? ¿no es un sueño? No Sakura, no es un sueño. Tengo que irme - la voz se escuchaba angustiada - suerte Sakura  
  
Espera , no me dejes  
  
Ya lo sabes: pase lo que pase todo estara bien  
  
Pero.  
  
Y quedo todo en silencio, pero fue momentaneo ya que de pronto se escucho una risa muy fuerte, una risa maligna que hacia que Sakura temblara, y otra vez tuvo una vision de mucha sangre y un bebé continuaba llorando  
  
AHHH! - desperto gritando, sudaba frio y tenia mucho miedo - no puede ser!  
  
Sakurita ¿Qué pasa? - kero se acerco a ella muy asustado  
  
Kero, algo sucede, algo muy malo - lloraba  
  
¿de que hablas sakurita? Fue solo un sueño  
  
no, no fue un sueño, esta vez no, lo puedo sentir, siento esa magia oscura  
  
calmate sakurita - kero estaba muy asustado - ¿Qué soñaste?  
  
Sangre, mucha sangre, y alguien me decia que el fin se acerca, que tengo que pelear  
  
¿pudiste ver el rostro de quien te hablo?  
  
No, pero en este momento siento algo que se mueve, siento que algo va a suceder, algo malo  
  
No digas eso Sakura, todo esta bien, todos estamos aquí, ya veras que todo seguira igual  
  
Aun asi. tengo que hablar con Eriol lo mas pronto posible ¿es que acaso tu no has sentido nada kero?  
  
No - era mentira,el tambien sintio esa presencia poderosa y oscura, era muy fuerte pero no queria alarmar a Sakura, ademas tenia prohibido mencionarle nada, no le quedo mas remedio que mentir - trata de volver a dormir  
  
No puedo, en verdad estoy asustada  
  
Entonces me quedare aquí a tu lado hasta que te duermas Esta bien, por favor kero no le digas nada a mi papa, a Yukito o a mi hermano, no quiero que se preocupen por mi  
  
Descuida, no lo hare  
  
En cuanto vea a Eriol le contare, necesito su consejo  
  
Deberias de contarle al mocoso tambien  
  
¿a Syaoran? ¿Por qué crees que debo hacerlo?  
  
Porque aunque odie admitirlo es un gran mago y tal vez te pueda ayudar  
  
Es verdad  
  
¿ya no lo odias sakurita?  
  
No kero, ya no  
  
¿estas nuevamente enamorada de el?  
  
Yo. no lo se - Sakura penso que kero iba a brincar, a enojarse y a amenazar con pegarle, pero para su sorpresa kero guardo silencio - estoy muy confundida  
  
Sakurita, sabes que odio al mocoso, y que no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, pero no me gustaria verte sola y triste, tienes que pensar en tus sentimientos, tal vez entre él o Patrick este tu felicidad  
  
¿en verdad crees eso?  
  
Tengo que, eres mi dueña y quiero que seas feliz. Pero si el mocoso ese te lastima se las va a ver conmigo muy seriamente, por algo soy el gran kerberos, y después de lo que te hizo hace 10 años no es facil verlo con buenos ojos. Sakura prometeme que te cases con quien te cases nunca me vas a abandonar  
  
Te lo prometo kero, tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre  
  
Gracias sakurita, pase lo que pase te protegeré hasta el final  
  
Y yo a ti - dijo en voz baja - y yo a ti - por fin se estaba quedando dormida  
  
Eso es sakurita, duermete  
  
Si kero. - y se durmió  
  
Kero estaba muy procupado. Sakura al fin habia sentido que algo se acercaba, eso significaba que tenian que decirle todo y cuidarla mas, tambien el sintió esa fuerza y se asusto, parecia que habia salido a atacar. Ya era de madrugada, asi que intento dormir, pero escucho un caballo a lo lejos que se aproximaba. Vio a alguien tocar a la puerta, salio un sirviente que llevo el mensaje hasta la habitación de Fujitaka, el cual al leerlo no pudo pronunciar palabra, se limito a ver a Touya y a Yukito que ya se encontraban alli, y les dio la noticia en voz baja. Los tres fueron a la habitación de Sakura y vieron que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Kero los vio fijamente y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran muy malas noticias. 


	8. Destino Capítulo 08

XXIII  
  
Esa misma noche, un poco antes.  
  
Syaoran galopaba a campo traviesa por el bosque. El tambien habia sentido esa fuerza y se dirigia al lugar donde mas se sentia esa magia. Desperto bruscamente después de un sueño extraño en el que una voz le decia que cuidara al que vendra, vio sangre y escucho una risa diabolica, después lo sintio, sintio esa magia que estaba en busca de un alma para alimentarse. Se levanto de su cama y montó uno de sus caballos. Sabia por su magia que no habia atacado a los Hiragizawa ni a Sakura, pero tenia poco tiempo. Rapidamente llego a la casa de Nakuru, y como lo esperaba la puerta estaba abierta y spinel estaba de guardia  
  
spinel ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
Alexander escapó Syaoran, nos ataco y salio, se portaba como loco  
  
¿y rubi moon?  
  
Salio a perseguirlo, pero nos dejo tan aturdidos y confusos que creo que nos lleva mucha ventaja  
  
¿hacia donde se fue?  
  
Hacia snow village, es la propiedad de. - pero Syaoran ya no escuchó, subio nuevamente a su caballo y partio hacia ese lugar  
  
Llegó a snow village, una mansión tambien muy grande. Se acerco a la puerta y tambien la encontro abierta, entró silenciosamente cuando se encontro a rubi moon que estaba muy seria  
  
rubi moon ¿Qué paso?  
  
Han hechizado a todos Syaoran, todos estan dormidos  
  
¿y la fuerza que se sintió?  
  
Desgraciadamente la usó, asesino a alguien esta noche  
  
¿donde esta?  
  
En la primera habitación, puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras, no van a despertar  
  
Syaoran subio las escaleras y abrio la puerta de la habitación, sobre su cama habia una persona que yacia sin vida, Syaoran abrio desmesuradamente los ojos  
  
pero si es.  
  
Syaoran ¿Qué paso? Vine en cuanto pude, por Dios, es Margaret Austen, no lo puedo creer - diho Eriol entrando rapidamente  
  
ni yo, ¿Por qué matar a una de las primas'? - dijo cerrndo los ojos y pronunciando un conjuro - y otra vez fue cruel y doloroso pero ¿Por qué?  
  
No lo se, ademas durmió a todos los habitantes de la casa  
  
¿fue Alexander?  
  
Si - dijo rubi moon - nos atacó y salio como loco de la casa, después se sintio una presencia de magia muy fuerte que me trajo hasta aquí  
  
La magia ya no se siente  
  
No Alexander desaparecio, su nivel de magia se debilito ¿Qué hacemos Eriol?  
  
Por lo pronto hay que irnos de aquí, hay que hacerles parecer que fue algo natural - dijo acercandose a ella - hare un conjuro y . ¿Qué es esto? - dijo señalando su cuello  
  
Es el mismo símbolo que tenia Alexander en el pecho - dijo syaoran  
  
Entonces si fue el  
  
Tenemos que encontarlo, rubi moon, buscalo, hare el conjuro y nos iremos antes de que despierten  
  
Si Eriol - y salio  
  
Eriol hizo el conjuro y todo parecio normal, pero los dos estaban muy preocupados  
  
Syaoran, se acerca el final - dijo en cuanto salieron de la mansión y se escondian  
  
al parecer si  
  
¿sentiste esa magia? Era muy poderosa  
  
tal vez sea solo mi imaginación pero creo - en ese momento es escucho un grito en la mansión que hizo que los dos voltearan - el hechizo ya paso, es una lastima para esa familia - se prendiron las luces y se escuchaba mucho ruido, gente que iba de arriba a abajo. Poco después salian varios lacayos con mensajes  
  
creo que uno de ellos va hacia mi casa, mejor me voy antes de que Tomoyo, mi suegra o sus vigilantes despierten  
  
¿tambien los hechizaste?  
  
Solo un poco, asi que ya no tardan en despertar  
  
Si , vamonos, mañana discutiremos esto con mas calma, aunque creo que ya casi va a amanecer  
  
Subieron cada uno a sus caballos y sin hacer ruido partieron a sus respectivas mansiones.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dos dias después se llevaron a cabo los funerales de Margaret Austen. La conmocion fue aun mas grande de lo que se penso. Los doctores que la revisaron dijeron que tambien habia sido por un ataque al corazon, cosa extraña para una mujer tan joven. Fujitaka no tuvo corazon para despertar a Sakura y darle la noticia, asi que espero hasta que ella desperto. Sakura lloro mucho, Margaret era una buena amiga y una buena persona. Por alguna razon tenia el presentimiento de que este suceso tenia que ver con lo que sintio esa noche, pero por mas que meditaba no lo podia relacionar, Tomoyo estaba igual de sorprendida y triste, pero debido a su avanzado embarazo Sonomi no le permitio ir al funeral, era demasiada impresión para ella, asi que tuvo que quedarse en casa con su madre . Patrick no dejo sola a Sakura en ningun momento y ella no pudo librarse de el  
  
Tenia la urgente necesidad de hablar con Eriol, pero en el transcurso de esos dos dias no pudo quedar a solas ni con el ni con Syaoran. Ellos no sabian lo que le habia pasado a Sakura asi que estaban mas concentrados en encontrar a Alexander. Se llevo a cabo el funeral y al final todos partieron a sus casas, Sakura se dio cuenta como en la vez pasada que un mensajero le daba algo a Eriol, que este buscaba a Syaoran y que los dos se iban muy disimuladamente  
  
lo mas probable es que sea otro negocio de Eriol - penso Sakura  
  
Sakura - dijo Patrick - ¿te acompaño a tu casa?  
  
Eres muy amable, pero quiero estar sola, aun asi gracias - le aviso a su padre y echo a andar por el bosque, sumida en sus pensamientos - tendre que hablar con ellos hasta mañana pero no quiero asustar a Tomoyo, no me queda mas remedio que ir primero a casa de Syaoran - de solo pensar en el se sintio muy mareada, tanto que se tuvo que sentar bajo la sombra de un arbol porque tenia miedo de caerse - Syaoran.espero que me ayude a descifrar mi sueño, me da pena ir a su casa de nuevo después de lo que paso entre los dos - cerro los ojos - tal vez kero y esa voz de mis sueñlos tienen razon: tengo que definir lo que pasa en mi corazon - quedo en silencio, a lo lejos solo se escuchaba el rumor de un rio y el viento que soplaba entre los arboles - tengo que analizar que es lo que siento - en ese momento cayo en su brazo una pequeña flor que tomo y vio detenidamente - siento mucho lo de Margaret, pero todo esto me tiene que servir para salir adelante, tengo que creer en el destino y dejarme llevar por el. Es cierto, estoy enamorada de Syaoran nuevamente,pero esta vez es diferente, es como si no tuviera qu esperar nada a cambio, ademas no se si el me quiere. creo que lo mejor sera decirselo, ya es hora de que hablemos. Mañana ire a su casa y le dire lo que siento por el. - se puso de pie - es mejor que me vaya, tengo mucha hambre - y siguió caminando rumbo a su mansión  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Al dia siguiente por la tarde Sakura se dirigio a la mansión de Syaoran. Estaba mas decidida que nunca a confesarle sus sentimientos. Cuando llegó, al igual que la vez anterior se encontro a Wei, que iba de salida  
  
hola Wei  
  
lady Sakura!, me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo  
  
a mi tambien ¿esta Syaoran?  
  
Si mi lady, esta con el joven Hiragizawa en la biblioteca  
  
¿otra vez? Deben tener muchos negocios pendientes - Sakura se lamento de su mala suerte  
  
asi son esas cosas mi lady  
  
tienes razon, en fin, ya que estoy aquí ire a saludarlos ¿vas de salida otra vez?  
  
Si, tengo que enviar una carta del joven a Hong Kong  
  
Deben de extrañar mucho ese lugar  
  
A todo se acostumbra uno mi lady - se le quedo viendo fijamente - ¿esta usted enferma?  
  
No, ¿Por qué?  
  
La veo un poco palida y cansada ¿se siente bien?  
  
Solo tengo un poco de sueño, no he podido dormir bien ultimamente,ya sabe, con los sucesos tan tristes que han estado pasando  
  
Pero pornto todo eso terminara mi lady, se lo aseguro - dijo con amabilidad  
  
Eso espero  
  
Bueno mi lady, adelante, fue un placer verla  
  
Lo mismo digo  
  
Mientras se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca penso que después de todo no era tan malo que Eriol estuviera ahí ya que aprovecharia para contarles su extraño sueño a los dos. Camino sin hacer ruido y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, iba a tocar pero escucho como si alguien estuviera discutiendo, le dio pena interrumpir y penso en escuchar un poco tras la puerta para saber en que momento tocar  
  
te digo que no es conveniente - se escucho la voz de Syaoran  
  
¿entonces cuando? ¿Cuándo estemos todos muertos? - Eriol estaba disgustado  
  
todavía no esta lista, la noticia la asustaria y nos faltan cosas por investigar  
  
tu sabes que ese ser esta cada vez mas cerca, ya no podemos evitar que actue asi que lo mejor es decirselo  
  
no lo se. en verdad no lo se, ahora me estoy llevando bien con ella y no creo que le agrade escuchar todo esto  
  
¿y eso a ti te ha importado? Tu tenias un plan ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que a pesar de que no la querias ni ver ibas a convertirte en su amigo porque ella es la clave de todo esto si, eso dije  
  
¿y que has obtenido? - Eriol en verdad estaba enojado - tu plan funciono, ella confia en ti, asi que termina con todo esto  
  
no es tan facil  
  
¿Por qué no? Recuerda que Tomoyo y mi bebé estan en peligro grave, y la misma Sakura tambien al igual que nosotros - se tranquilizo un poco - por favor Syaoran, habla con ella, dile lo que sucede, todo va de acuerdo con tu plan, dile a Sakura lo que pasa, ella nunca se va a enterar de que tu amistad es una farsa. Tienes mi palabra, cuando todo esto acabe te regresas a Hong Kong y vuelves a tu vida normal  
  
tienes razon - dijo por fin - falta muy poco para encontrarlo y no puedo echar todo a perder, habalre con ella lo mas pronto posible, pero ni una palabra de mis planes Eriol ,prometelo  
  
te lo juro, ni Sakura ni Tomoyo se van a enterar  
  
Sakura no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y salio corriendo de la casa de Syaoran. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que habia sucedido y continuaron hablando  
  
o sera que tal vez en realidad la quieres proteger  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Porque estas actuando muy extraño ¿en serio sigues fingiendo?  
  
Syaoran quedo callado, tambien era su momento de pensar en lo que ahora sentia por Sakura  
  
no Eriol, ya no estoy actuando, en verdad la estimo  
  
¿Cómo una buena amiga?  
  
Mas que eso  
  
¿estas enamorado de ella verdad?  
  
Si - su voz era triste - nuevamente siento algo por ella,por eso la protejo porque no quiero que le pase nada ni mucho menos que se entere de lo que antes tenia planeado  
  
¿y que piensas hacer ahora? Te lo prometi y lo voy a cumplir: hablare con ella y le pedire ayuda, tiene el nivel suficiente de magia para combatir  
  
Hay algo extraño en ella ¿no has notado que en estas ultimas semanas su nivel se ha incrementado el doble?  
  
Si, es muy poderosa  
  
¿a que se debera?  
  
No lo se, tal vez ha estado practicando a solas  
  
Es lo mas probable ¿entonces vas a habler con ella?  
  
Mañana mismo por la mañana, pero tu tambien tendras que hacerlo, va a tener muchas preguntas y yo solo no podre resolverlas  
  
¿y que vas a hacer con respecto a lo otro?  
  
¿Cuál otro?  
  
Lo que sientes por ella  
  
Un paso a la vez Eriol. un paso a la vez, en cuanto todo esto termine le dire lo que siento y tomaremos una decision al respecto  
  
¿crees que ella te corresponda?  
  
Al menos se que me aprecia y esos ojos. - penso en la tarde que la vio empapada - esos ojos no pueden mentir, ella siente algo por mi, estoy seguro  
  
Yo tambien lo he notado, sus ojos tienen un brillo que nunca le habia visto antes  
  
En fin, dejemos de pensar en eso y concentremonos en lo que se avecina  
  
Tienes razon  
  
Y siguieron hablando.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kinomoto, Sakura entraba corriendo a su habitación, estaba furiosa, afotunadamente no habia nadie asi que no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. Se sentia mal, terriblemente mal y dolida  
  
¿todo era una farsa? - exclamo - ¿todo fue un plan? ¿Por qué? - empezo a llorar - volvi a caer, pero pense que sentia algo por mi, ademas con lo que paso esa tarde entre nosotros. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Todo era una mentira y Eriol lo sabia!! - se enfurecia cada vez mas - no quiero volver a verlo, pero parecia tan sincero. eres una estupida Sakura - de pronto se sintio realmente enferma y corrio a vomitar al baño  
  
En el extremo opuesto, por las calles sucias y pobres del pueblo, Alexander caminaba despacio, iba muerto de hambre y en sus ojos se reflejaba un gran cansancio. Los demas pensaban que era solo otro niño vagabundo y no le hacian caso, el parecia nervioso, tenia la mirada perdida y hablaba solo  
  
falta poco. cuestion de semanas. en verdad falta muy poco, todo llega a su fin. Eso espero porque me siento cada vez mas debil, no voy a resistir mas y ellos son muy poderosos, tengo que evitar que me encuentren, ya no queda casi tiempo, me costo mucho localizarlos, pero lo logre, se donde esta ella - se sintio mal de repente y se quedo tirado en la acera, a la vista de todos y sin que nadie le ayudara  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
joven Eriol ¿se queda usted a cenar?  
  
¿cenar? ¿Qué hora es Wei?  
  
Casi las 7 joven  
  
¿tan tarde? Gracias Wei pero Tomoyo me esta esperando  
  
tambien tu suegra - dijo Syaoran  
  
ni me lo recuerdes que me parece estar escuchando sus regaños, de buena gana me quedaba pero mientras menos problemas tenga con ella sera mejor para mi  
  
esta bien, entonces seremos tu y yo Wei  
  
que lastima que lady Sakura ya se retiro, tal vez ella hubiese aceptado  
  
¿Sakura?¿vino Sakura wei? - pregunto Syaoran extrañado  
  
si joven ¿no la vieron?  
  
No - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
Que extraño, vino hace unas dos horas y pregunto por usted joven, le dije que estaba con el joven Hiragizawa y paso a saludarlos a los dos, como yo iba de salida no me dejo acompañarla  
  
Pues aqui no vino - dijo Eriol - no sera que. tal vez nos escucho pelear?  
  
¿Qué? ¿crees que oyo todo lo que dijimos? - Syaoran se puso de pie rapidamente  
  
lo mas seguro es que llego cuando estbamos discutendo - Eriol tambien estaba preocupado - eso quiere decir.  
  
que escuchó mas de la cuenta  
  
si es asi estamos en un aprieto Syaoran  
  
no, yo estoy en problemas, tu no tienes nada que ver  
  
¿Cómo lo averiguamos? ¿que hacemos?  
  
En este momento voy a su casa  
  
Yo voy contigo  
  
No, mejor ve con tu esposa, si en verdad nos escuchó veo venir un conflicto muy grande, yo soy culpable y yo lo voy resolver  
  
Pero Syaoran  
  
Esto es lo que haremos: ve a tu casa y actua como si nada, yo voy a la de Sakura y trato de resolver este lio, si no escuchó nada aprovechare el momento para hablar con ella de una vez. Lleguen después a cenar a la mansión Kinomoto y veremos que hacer  
  
Mucha suerte Syaoran  
  
Presiento que la voy a necesitar. y mucho, Wei disculpa lo de la cena  
  
No se preocupe joven Syaoran, espero que todo salga bien  
  
Yo tambien  
  
Eriol y Syaoran salieron juntos de la casa y cada uno tomo una direccion opuesta  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sakura se seguia sintiendo mal, caminaba por el bosque llorando y maldiciendo su suerte. El enorme coraje y la impresion hicieron que se siguiera sintiendo con nauseas y mareos. Le costo mucho disimular frente a su padre, su hermano, Yukito y kero, pero como pudo escapo pretextando salir a tomar aire fresco. Se sentia decepcionada y muy triste. No sabia que hacer ni a quien acudir. Tampoco sabia como iba a reaccionar en el momento que lo volviera a ver. Para ella no era mas que un hipócrita falso y sin sentimientos.  
  
Syaoran la vio a lo lejos y sin saber porque de pronto se sintio terriblemente mal, queria llegar, abrazarla y pedirle perdon. Se acerco lentamente. ella sintio que la observaban, volteo y lo vio. Mil sensaciones llegaron a su mente y su corazon, pero la primera fue de odio,un intenso odio y unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no queria y no podia enfrentarlo, asi que corrio, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo  
  
Sakura!! Sakura espera - grito Syaoran pero no le hizo caso  
  
vete - fue lo unico que murmuro ella - vete  
  
Syaoran no tuvo mas remedio que correr tras ella, con su agilidad la estaba alcanzando rapidamente, Sakura se dio cuenta y trato de usar la carta "fly", pero al momento de convocarla sintio otra vez un fuerte mareo y cayo al piso seminconsciente  
  
Sakura, Sakura ¿Qué tienes? ¿estas bien? - Syaoran llego y trato de levantarla  
  
sueltame - dijo ella apenas susurrando  
  
¿te sientes mal? Permiteme te llevo a tu casa - e intento cargarla  
  
NO! Sueltame - sintiendose un poco mejor empezo a mostrar su enojo  
  
¿Qué pasa Sakura? - Syaoran lo presentia pero no se atrevia a preguntar  
  
maldito, eres un maldito mentiroso - le grito - vete, dejame, no quiero volverte a ver  
  
¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?  
  
Los escuche!!! A ti ya Eriol, los oi hablar ¿asi que todo era una mentira?  
  
Espera, dejame explicarte por favor  
  
¿explicarme que? ¿Qué todo fue un juego?¿que me usaste? - estaba hecho una furia  
  
no, no entiendes, mira lo que pasa.  
  
claro que entiendo! Los escuche bastante bien a los dos, me estas usando para perseguir a alguien ¿no es asi? Dimelo Syaoran, dime la verdad, ya no quiero mas mentiras  
  
es verdad. - dijo el - pero tengo que explicartelo  
  
lo sabia!, algo en el fondo me decia que todo era demasiado "perfecto" para ser verdad, me usate otra vez Syaoran Li y esta vez fue peor que la primera dime ¿Qué mas querias de mi? ¿usar mi magia para tu conveniencia? ¿usar mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos a tu antojo? ¿con que fin?  
  
Necesito encontrar a un asesino  
  
¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo ya no practico magia  
  
parece que viene tras de ti y..  
  
¿y querias cuidarme? ¿protegerme? No lo creo  
  
la verdad es que al principio no, pero con el tiempo.  
  
con el tiempo te diste cuenta de que era mas facil mantenerme engañada y de paso te podias divertir un rato  
  
Sakura escuchame  
  
no quiero! No quiero ni volverte a ver, por mi muerete o largate con los tuyos y dejame en paz  
  
por favor. no es lo que piensas  
  
eres el peor de los hombres Syaoran Li, si tu madre viviera me daria la razon  
  
mi madre esta muerta por culpa de ese asesino!! - grito logrando que Sakura callara por un momento - el la asesióo y busco vengarme a como de lugar  
  
en verdad lo siento - dijo friamente -pero eso no te da derecho a burlarte de mi de esa manera, te lo repito: no quiero volver a verte asi que vete y dejame en paz  
  
pero el te esta siguiendo, tu eres una de sus victimas  
  
¿y cres que me importa? La verdad es que no, y si me encuentra ya sabré hacerle frente.  
  
Me da igual lo que haga conmigo - dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su casa  
  
¿te da igual que Eriol, Tomoyo y el bebé que esperan tambien corran peligro?  
  
¿Qué dices? ¿Tomoyo corre riesgos? - volteo asustada  
  
si tambien los sigue a ellos por eso Eriol actua tan extraño últimamente  
  
Sakura, ayudanos, por favor, te lo suplico  
  
eso si que es una novedad ¿tu suplicando? No lo puedo creer - dijo burlonamente - de verdad tienes que estar desesperado  
  
¿lo haras?  
  
Ayudare a Eriol en lo que pueda, pero de ti no quiero saber absolutamente nada  
  
Sakura, hay algo mas, yo en verdad te estimo y.  
  
PERO YO NO ¡ - le grito - en verdad te he odiado todo este tiempo  
  
Eso no es cierto, se que me qprecias y después de lo que pasó entre los dos.  
  
¿lo que paso? Pero si para mi no fue nada  
  
pero lo que me dijiste, lo que has estado diciendo desde hace rato  
  
¿me creiste? Que ingenuo eres - dijo ella con su acostumbrada arrogancia - tenias razon desde un principio: lo unico que buscaba era un poco de diversión y tu estabas disponible no se que habras pensado pero fue un juego para mi - Sakura hacia enormes esfuerzos para no llorar y para convncerlo de su farsa - ademas dentro de poco te iras y no te volvere a ver ¿pensaste que era cierto?  
  
Pero me pediste tiempo  
  
Si, necesitaba pensar si valia la pena continuar "jugando" contigo o no. Te lo dije una vez: tu y yo somos iguales asi que mejor no te sorprendas  
  
Tienes razon - dijo el recuperando su orgullo y frialdad- somos igules y como yo ya me canse de este tonto y absurdo juego lo mejor sera que cada quien tome su rumbo. Prometo que a partir de este momento no me volveras a ver ni sabras de mi  
  
Eso espero  
  
Pero si te voy a pedir que ayudes a Eriol, te necesita  
  
Lo hare - Sakura dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su casa  
  
Syaoran se quedo viendo como se retiraba, se sentia desesperado, queria correr y demostrarle que en verdad la queria. pero se dio cuenta de que la habia perdido. Ademas todo resulto al reves: ella fue la que jugo con el, ella lo engaño. No lo queria creer, sobretodo porque al principio parecia que en verdad se sentia furiosa y engañada, pero lo hizo. se hizo la promesa de no buscarla y de regresar a hong kong en cuanto todo terminara. No podia llorar, se sentia debil, agotado fisica y mentalmente. Camino hacia el lado contrario y se fue a su mansión  
  
Por su parte Sakura iba llorado en silencio. se sentia terriblemente mal, ella no queria llegar a esos extremos pero era tanto su odio que termino haciendolo, seguia sintiendose enferma. Seco sus lagrimas, les iba a demostrar a todos que nada habia pasado, pero sobre todo iba a guardar el secreto ante su familia, no queria mas problemas ni quedar en ridiculo. Llego su casa, iba por el jardin cuando salio a su encuentro Patrick  
  
Sakura, que gusto verte  
  
hola Patrick  
  
pero ¿Qué tienes? ¿te sientes mal?  
  
Solo un poco indispuesta ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Tu padre me invito a cenar, espero que no te moleste  
  
Al contrario, me agrada tu compañía  
  
Te veo triste ¿en serio estas bien?  
  
Si, es solo que a veces me siento un poco sola - dijo tristemente viendo detenidamente una de las muchas rosas - pero después me doy cuenta de que en realidad no lo estoy y me siento mejor  
  
Sakura. por favor no te molestes, pero si en verdad me dieras una oportunidad te demostraria lo mucho que me importaras, en verdad podria hacerte muy feliz  
  
¿en verdad crees eso?  
  
Creo en el amor y tambien creo que mas pronto de lo que te imaginas tu llegaras a quererme, se que existen matrimonios por conveniencia pero en nuestro caso seria distinto. En verdad me importas Sakura - dijp viendola fijamente - por favor, casate conmigo  
  
Sakura quedo en silencio, Patrick parecia ser una tabla de salvacion para ella, asi olvidaria de una vez por todas a Syaoran. Ademas ya no era una niña, tenia que pensar en su futuro, en verdad no queria estar sola y Patrick le ofrecia la respuesta. no le era tan indiferente y tal vez en verdad con el tiempo lo llegaria a querer, a su familia le iba a dar gusto y ella podria empezar de nuevo. no lo penso mucho y tomo una decisión  
  
esta bien Patrick intentemoslo  
  
¿entonces aceptas ser mi esposa?  
  
Si Oh es maravilloso - Patrick no cabia en si de la felicidad - hay que entrar y darles la noticia a todos,ya veras, haremos una boda espectacular, todo mundo va a hablar de ello - tomo su mano y la beso - gracias Sakura, ya veras que te voy a hacer muy feliz  
  
En verdad espero que sea lo correcto - penso Sakura  
  
Entraron los dos a la mansión en la que ya se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo. EriOl estaba preocupado, vio a Sakura y ella le saludó amablemente pero muy seria, él comprendio entonces que estaba enterada de todo pero el ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era no preguntarle nada por el momento, empezaron a cenar y charlaban amenamente, aunque todos notaron que Sakura estaba muy callada, por el contrario Patrick no dejaba de mostrarse dulce y amigable, parecia muy feliz.  
  
Después de que terminaron de cenar Patrick pidio la atención de todos  
  
perdon por interrumpir tan amena charla, pero tengo una gran noticia que darles  
  
¿de que se trata? - Yukito parecia extrañado  
  
antes que nada tengo que agradecer a sir Fujitaka y a todos ustedes al haber abierto su casa y su confianza para con esta muy humilde persona. Me he sentido parte de esta familia desde el primer momento y espero haberles correspondido del mismo modo  
  
no tienes nada que que agradecer Patrick, al contrario, somos nosotros y en especial yo quien te agradece tu apoyo en nuestros negocios - Fujitaka hablaba complacido  
  
usted siempre es muy amable sir Kinomoto  
  
¿y cual es la gran noticia? - Tomoyo tenia mucha curiosidad y un ligero presentimiento  
  
bueno. tengo que anunciarles que esta dama tan hermosa aquí a mi lado ha aceptado convertirse en mi futura esposa - dijo viendola fijamente -, si no existe algun inconveniente para usted sir Kinomoto me guataria pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio  
  
Nadie se esperaba este tipo de noticia, todos estaban sombrados y se le quedaron viendo a Sakura, ella sonreia gentilmente  
  
¿es cierto Sakura? - dijo Fujitaka preocupado  
  
si, es verdad, acepte la proposicion de Patrick y nos vamos a casar Sakura . ¿estas segura? - Tomoyo la veia preocupada  
  
si Tomoyo, lo he decidido y estoy segura de que vamos a ser felices - dijo esto tratando de aparentar alegria - ya tengo que ir pensndo en mi futuro y Patrick es una buena persona  
  
pues. si asi lo quieres Sakura asi sera, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo a ambos - dijo Fujitaka  
  
¿para cuando sera la boda? - pregunto Eriol muy serio  
  
eso no lo hemos decidido,pero espero que en unos dos meses - contesto Patrick  
  
después de que nazca tu bebé y te encuentres repuesta Tomoyo - decidio Sakura  
  
es buena idea, asi podre hacerte tu vestido de novia - en verdad que Tomoyo estaba muy confundida  
  
felicidades entonces - dijo Yukito levantando su copa - brindo por una larga vida y mucha alegria  
  
¡salud! - levntaron todos sus copas y brindaron, aunque dos personas veian a Sakura con mucho recelo, desconfiando de sus sentimientos  
  
Cuando termino la cena, Patrick fue con Fujitaka a la biblioteca para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. Fue cuando una de esas personas se le acerco a Sakura (que por cierto estaba muy distraida)  
  
¿estas segura de esto?  
  
¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Porque te conozco monstruo y tu nunca tomas este tipo de decisiones asi nada mas - Touya la veia fijamente - ¿Por qué lo haces?  
  
Ya lo dije, tengo que pensar en mi futuro  
  
Sabes que aquí no te hace falta nada  
  
Si, pero quiero tener una familia, no quedarme sola  
  
¿estas enamorada de el?  
  
Hermano!! - se sonroijo - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
  
Porque no quiero que cometas una tonteria, aunque tengo que admitir que prefiero mil veces al empalagoso de Patrick que al odioso de Syaoran Li. un momento! ¿todo esto tiene que ver con el mocoso? ¿te hizo algo Sakura? No hermano, claro que no - dijo bajando la mirada  
  
¿entonces?  
  
Confia en mi, es lo mejor que puedo hacer  
  
Como quieras monstruo, alla tu pero ¿estas conciente de que tendras que irte a vivir a paris?  
  
Si - lo dijo con resignación  
  
En fin, alla tal vez no conozcan a los monstruos  
  
Yo no soy ningun monstruo  
  
Eso dices - y Touya se alejo, si no mas tranquilo al menos un poco mas resignado  
  
Sakura se quedo pensativa, ya no tenia otra opcion y ella estaba segura de que era casi lo correcto  
  
Sakura.  
  
dime Eriol - lo veia con tristeza en la mirada  
  
yo. quisiera hablar contigo - Eriol se veia preocupado y un poco apenado  
  
¿ahora? ¿en este momento?  
  
Si,¿ podemos ir a la terraza?  
  
¿y Tomoyo?  
  
Esta platicando con Yukito, ademas le dije que te queria felicitar - en realidad Tomoyo esperaba que Eriol obtuviera un poco mas de información por tan repentina decisión  
  
Bien, ya estamos afuera - dijo ella en cuanto salieron - asi que ya no me mientas y dime lo que en verdad quieres - dijo un poco molesta  
  
Sakura, se que fuiste a casa de Syaoran, y por lo que veo parece que estas enterada de todo  
  
Si. lo se todo Eriol y espero que me des una explicación razonable  
  
¿Syaoran no te dijo nada?  
  
De el no quiero volver a saber nada, es un embustero y un mentiroso, pero ¿tu? ¿Por qué me engañaste? - sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas  
  
Por tu bien Sakura, al principio fue por ti, porque no sabiamos a que se debia todo esto, pero depspues fue tambien por Tomoyo y mi bebé  
  
¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
Hay un asesino suelto. es muy peligroso, practica magia oscura, ya ha muerto mucha gente en china por sus ataques y ahora viene por ti  
  
¿Por qué yo?  
  
No lo sabemos, pero tambien quiere acabar conmigo, con mi hijo y mi esposa  
  
¿a muerto alguien aquí por esos ataques?  
  
Si. Lord Bourgh y Margaret  
  
¿Qué? - estaba en shock - pero ¿Por qué ellos?  
  
Tal vez porque son personas que tu apreciabas mucho Sakura y es una forma de advertirte del peligro que te acecha  
  
¿es muy poderoso verdad?  
  
Si Sakura, nadie lo ha podido vencer  
  
Entonces a eso vino Syaoran  
  
Si, lo viene siguiendo para acabar con el  
  
lo de la sorpresa para Tomoyo era una mentira ¿cierto? Lo unico que hacias era prepararme, entrenarme por si habia algun peligro  
  
no sabes cuanto lo siento Sakura  
  
Eriol. en verdad ni contigo ni con Tomoyo me podre enojar nunca - se le salieron algunas lagrimas - les debo tanto. asi que te prometo ayudarte en lo que sea necesario y pelear contra ese tipo  
  
pero. ¿y Syaoran?  
  
El fue el que me engaño, tu no tienes la culpa, de el no quiero saber nada y no lo pienso volver a ver  
  
¿en verdad? ¿y el lo sabe?  
  
Si  
  
¿ no dijo nada?  
  
No, va a respetar mi decisión  
  
¿ya sabe que te vas a casar?  
  
No, acabo de aceptar la propuesta de Patrick, pero no me importa si se entera o no,Eriol en verdad no quiero hablar de el  
  
Eta bien, gracias por tu ayuda Sakura  
  
Sera mejor que entremos con Tomoyo  
  
Sakura ¿estas segura de querer casarte con Patrick?  
  
Si  
  
¿aunque no lo ames?  
  
Con el tiempo lo hare, te lo aseguro  
  
Espero que seas feliz  
  
Lo sere, descuida  
  
La noche siguo su curso tranquilamente, cuando Sakura subio a su habitacion noto que unos ojitos bastante molestos la veian  
  
hola kero  
  
¿ES VERDAD LO QUE ALCANZE A ESCUCHAR? - echaba chispas por los ojos  
  
si kero, me caso  
  
¿y yo que? El tal Patrick no sabe de mi existencia  
  
lo se, pero te prometo que le voy a decir  
  
¿le vas a contar que existo?  
  
Si, pero no ahora, se lo voy a decir el dia de la boda  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Asi sabre si en verdad me quiere o solo me busca por interes  
  
¿le vas a decir que tienes poderes magicos?  
  
Exacto, no tiene caso mentirle  
  
Pero yo pense que estabas enamorada del mocoso, eso fue lo que me diste a entender la otra vez  
  
Pues no, Syaoran no significa nada para mi  
  
Espera ¿ eso quiere decir que nos vamos a ir de aquí?  
  
Me temo que si, nos tendremos que ir a paris  
  
Eso esta muy lejos aunque. alla hay muchas cosas muy ricas para comer  
  
Tu solo piensas en la comida kero  
  
¿y que va a pasar con yue?  
  
El y Yukito son felices aquí, ademas. cuando el peligro pase espero que todo siga igual  
  
¿peligro? ¿de que hablas sakurita?  
  
Eh.. de nada kero - Sakura no le quiso contar - aunque. ¿no has sentido cosas extrañas últimamente?  
  
¿yo? Noo - tenia una gotita en su cabeza, pero tuvo que mentir - ¿Por qué?  
  
Nada en especial, sera mejor dormir, hasta mañana kero  
  
Hasta mañana sakurita, dulces sueños  
  
Igualmente  
  
Ella ya lo sabe - pensaba kero - sabe lo del asesino pero cree que yo no. mejor sigo asi, hablare con Eriol y con el mocoso para saber que se puede hacer, solo espero que en verdad Sakura se case por amor porque a mi no me parece que sea esa la razon - bostezó - ese tal Patrick es mejor que ese mocoso. - y se quedo dormido 


	9. Destino Capítulo 09

XXIV  
  
Dos dias después Syaoran bajaba a desayunar, el dia anterior se la habia pasado encerrado en su biblioteca, sin salir, pensando en lo que habia sucedido ¿Cómo fue que lo engaño? Ni el lo sabia, pero con solo acordarse se sentia cada vez mas mal. Se sento a la mesa, Wei le sirvio el desayuno y después se sento con el. Distraidamente Syaoran empezo a hojear el periodico  
  
¿Qué? ¿PERO ES POSIBLE? - dijo de pronto  
  
¿Qué sucede joven Syaoran?  
  
Tiene que ser mentira - dijo frenéticamente  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?  
  
"hace dos dias quedo formalmente establecido el compromiso entre Lady Sakura Kinomoto y Lord Patrick Clayton, nos regocijamos por ambos y les deseamos dicha eterna" - leyo en voz alta  
  
pero no es posible - dijo Wei preocupado - usted me habia comentado que ella no pensaba casarse  
  
lo se. lo se - estaba impresionado - pero parece que cambio de opinión  
  
¿Qué va a hacer ahora joven Syaoran?  
  
Nada, yo no voy a hacer nada  
  
Pero.  
  
Ella no quiere verme Wei, es su vida y no dejare que algo asi cambie lo que tengo planeado. Tendre que recurrir a Eriol, es el unico que me puede tener informado de lo que sucede  
  
Como usted diga joven - Wei se le quedo viendo fijamente  
  
No me veas de esa forma Wei, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasa y es su vida, si comete errores es unicamente su problema, no el mio - salio y se fue a encerrar nuevamente a la biblioteca  
  
Joven Syaoran - penso Wei - por mas que quiera no me puede engañar, se que esta sufriendo por ella y que esta noticia le ha impactado sobremanera, lo mejor sería que luchara por ella pero usted se muestra resignado y asi nada se puede hacer. solo espero que esto termine pronto por el bien de todos  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
hola Sakura, me da mucho gusto verte  
  
¿Cómo estas Tomoyo? ¿no te interrumpo? Al contrario amiga, pasa, vayamos a la sala a platicar ¿gustas un poco de te?  
  
Si, ¿tendras galletas?  
  
Claro ¿estas nerviosa?  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Porque a ti no te gusta comer muchas cosas dulces y el te por lo regular lo tomas solo , solo lo haces cuando estas preocupada o nerviosa  
  
Es solo un pequeño antojo - dijo sentandose en la sala - ¿ y Sonomi?  
  
Fue de compras al pueblo  
  
¿y te dejo a solas?  
  
Bueno, Eriol esta en la biblioteca, ademas dice que faltan muchas cosas que comprar para el bebe, aunque agradezco este pequeño momento de soledad  
  
¿en serio no te interrumpo?  
  
No, es mas, que bueno que veniste, quiero tomarte medidas para tu vestido de novia  
  
Pero falta mucho - Sakura se sonrojo  
  
No importa, en menos de 4 semanas nace mi bebé y no quiero perder tiempo porque después voy a estar muy ocupada  
  
Tu bebe. - Sakura se perdio en sus pensamientos - tengo que hablar con Eriol, no quiero que le pase nada a Tomoyo ni al bebé  
  
Sakura! No me estas poniendo atención  
  
Perdón ¿Qué decias?  
  
Estaba diciendo que te vas a ver muy hermosa vestida de novia, eres la gran noticia de todo el condado, nadie se esperaba que te fueras a casar con Patrick  
  
Creo que ni yo. - dijo esto sin pensar  
  
¿entonces porque lo haces? ¿Por qué te casas con el Sakura?  
  
Yo. - de repente sucedió algo inesperado, Sakura sintio una corriente de magia negra muy poderosa, la aturdio y le hacia sentir un dolor profundo en el estomago, era como si alguien o algo quisiera arrancarle las entrañas, queria gritar de dolor peor no podia, veia a Tomoyo sin poder hacer nada, poco a poco su vista se fue nublando y al final solo pudo escuchar la voz de Tomoyo que la llamaba muy angustiada  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Parecia estar dentro de un tunel, todo era oscuridad, frio y silencio. Sakura no sabia hacia donde dirigirse, sentia miedo, mucho miedo y entonces vio a alguien a lo lejos, de espaldas  
  
disculpe - dijo ella  
  
La persona volteo y para su asombro no tenia rostro, se veia unicamente una masa de color blanco en lugar de cara y con sus manos tenia sometida a otra persona a ala que tampoco le pudo ver la cara pero notaba claramente que tenia un cuchillo clavado en el corazon  
  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le hace eso? - estaba muy asustada  
  
es su destino - a pesar de que no tenia rostro la voz llego a la mente de Sakura muy claramente - quiso desafiarme, pelear conmigo y lo venci, ahora tiene que darme su alma a cambio, me pertenece  
  
¿Quién es usted?  
  
¿todavía no loe descubres? Soy el que te viene siguiendo, el que va a terminar contigo  
  
¿Por qué? ¿yo que le he hecho?  
  
No es lo que hiciste, es lo que haras en el futuro y eso es muy peligroso, arruinarias mis planes. Por lo que veo tu nivel de magia ha incrementado mucho, tanto que lograste entrar aquí, pero no te confies, aun asi te puedo vencer, a ti y a los que pretendan ayudarte - y comenzo a desaparecer  
  
nooo!!!por favor no! No les hagas daño - grito con todas sus fuerzas  
  
sakura! Sakura despierta!  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
Sakura ¿estas bien?  
  
Tomoyo. ¿Qué me paso?  
  
Te desmayaste Sakura, afortunadamente Eriol iba entrando y te trajimos a nuestra habitacion. El doctor esta aquí, te va a revisar - dijo Tomoyo angustiada e intento salir  
  
Tomoyo, no te vayas, quedate aquí conmigo - Sakura se veia muy asustada  
  
¿puedo quedarme doctor? Si ella lo desea no veo ningun problema - dijo amablemente el doctor y la empezo a revisar  
  
En la biblioteca Eriol paseaba nervioso, habia sentido ese ataque y corrio hacia la sala, mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontara a Sakura inconciente, Tomoyo parecia estar bien, unicamente algo asustada, pensaba en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en Sakura y en como se encontraria en ese momento. Llamaron a la puerta  
  
Adelante  
  
Rapidamente entraron Yukito, Nakuru y Syaoran, de la bolsa de Nakuru salieron kero y spinel  
  
¿Qué paso? - pregunto kero  
  
¿lo sintieron?  
  
Si, fue un ataque fuerte - dijo Syaoran - y todo indica que fue aquí  
  
Tienen razon, sucedió aquí  
  
¿ataco a Tomoyo? ¿Cómo esta?  
  
No fue a ella a la que atacaron - dijo de pronto Yue -sino me equivoco atacaron a Sakura  
  
¿Sakura? ¿ella esta aquí? - se asusto kero  
  
si kerberos, la atacaron a ella  
  
¿Dónde esta? - Syaroan estaba muy preocupado  
  
arriba, la esta revisando el doctor, Tomoyo esta con ella. Fue un ataque muy rapido, pero antes de que llegara el doctor la revise y parece estar bien, solo un poco bajo su nivel de magia  
  
¿entonces porque lo hizo? ¿porque atacarla y no matarla? - pregunto spinel  
  
fue como una advertencia hacia ella, una simple muestra de lo que va a tener que enfrentar - dijo yue  
  
¿Sakura ya lo sabe? -pregunto una sorprendida Nakuru  
  
si, ella ya esta enterada de todo - dijo kero - el otro dia comento algo pero cambio el tema ¿Cómo fue que se entero? Nos escucho a Eriol y a mi conversar - dijo Syaoran - no le agrado la noticia y en este momento no quiere saber nada de mi  
  
Por eso esta actuando tan raro - comento kero - un momento. tu le hiciste algo a sakuirta mocoso, la volviste a lastimar, jugaste con ella otra vez, por eso esta asi - kero estaba en verdad furioso  
  
Kerberos, yo no jugue con ella, ademas sabias muy bien que esto podria pasar, como te dije ella no me quiere ni ver, asi que lo mejor sera que la cuiden entre ustedes y me tengan informado  
  
¿eso quiere decir que se acerca el final? - pregunto Nakuru  
  
parece que si, tenemos que estar al pendiente de lo que sucede ¿alguna noticia de Alexander?  
  
Ninguna, no lo encontramos por ningun lado - murmuro spinel  
  
Hay que seguir buscandolo, por lo pronto yo ire a ver como se encuentra Sakura - dijo Eriol  
  
Sera mejor que nos vayamos - kero estaba muy preocupado  
  
Si, si nos ven aquí van a empezar a sospechar - y se quedaron solos Eriol y Syaoran  
  
Eriol, esto se esta poniendo en verdad peligroso  
  
Si, hay que actuar con mucho cuidado  
  
Quiero verla Eriol, necesito saber si esta bien  
  
Ella no te quiere ver Syaoran, si vas todo se va a complicar  
  
Aun asi  
  
¿en verdad la quieres cierto?  
  
Si  
  
¿entonces porque vas a permitir que se case con otro?  
  
Porque esta vez ella fue la que jugo conmigo  
  
¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?  
  
Ella misma  
  
Ya veo. - dijo Eriol pensativo - Syaoran, mejor vete a tu casa, en cuanto termine el doctor de revisarla te aviso como esta Esta bien, como quieras - y salio apresuradamente  
  
¿Por qué le diria Sakura esas cosas? - penso Eriol - ella no es asi. a menos.a menos que ella tambien sienta algo por el y lo quiera ocultar, pero si fuera asi no se casaria con Patrick. eos dos tienen un orgullo enorme, en verdad que todo esto es muy extraño  
  
Mientras tanto, en el piso superior y sin que ninguna de las dos sospechara de lo que sucedia.  
  
bien, he terminado  
  
¿se encuentra bien doctor?  
  
Como saben el doctor del pueblo tuvo que salir unas semanas y yo lo estoy supliendo, por lo mismo no la conozco a usted ni su historial medico digame ¿le ha pasado esto con anterioridad?  
  
No, es la primera vez que tengo un dolor de este tipo, por lo general nunca me enfermo ¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor?  
  
Usted no esta enferma ni tiene nada grave  
  
Que bueno - dijo aliviada Tomoyo  
  
Pero de ahora en adelante se tiene que cuidar mucho mas de la cuenta, le voy a recetar unas vitaminas  
  
Pero si dijo que no tengo nada grave  
  
No, pero esta usted embarazada y.  
  
¿QUEEE? - casi grito Sakura - ¿embarazada?  
  
Asi es, y su embarazo es muy delicado  
  
No es facil describir las caras de Tomoyo y Sakura, parecia una broma de muy mal gusto, pero en verdad últimamente no se habia sentido muy bien y penso que era una molestia sin importancia. Tomoyo la veia con suma preocupación, pero tuvieron que disimular ante el doctor  
  
tome usted esta receta y siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Como le dije su embarazo es de alto riesgo, no haga corajes, no se preocupe y no haga ejercicios o actividades que sepa que le pueden hacer daño. Coma bien y duerma lo que sea necesario  
  
si. gracias doctor si se siente mal no dude en llamarme  
  
gracias por todo  
  
al contrario, que pase buena tarde y felicidades - salio. Tomoyo cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado, vio a Sakura que lloraba en silencio  
  
Sakura.  
  
no me veas asi Tomoyo  
  
tranquilizate, es solo que. no me esperaba una noticia asi  
  
ni yo  
  
pero no te preocupes sakurita, dentro de poco te casaras con Patrick y nadie tiene por que enterarse, ahora entiendo tu decisión  
  
Tomoyo el no es el padre de este bebé - dijo Sakura desesperada  
  
¿Qué? ¿entonces quien? - abrio los ojos sorprendida - no me digas. ¿Syaoran Li?  
  
Si  
  
Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
  
Hace unos dos meses, tuvimos un problema y lo fui a buscar a su casa, ese dia llovia y no habia forma de regresar, todo sucedió sin darme cuenta, fue muy rapido y. y. - seguia llorando - no se que hacer  
  
Pero ¿y Patrick? ¿Por qué te vas a casar con el?  
  
Porque después descrubri que todo era una mentira de Syaoran, estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo  
  
No puedo creerlo  
  
Es verdad, el me lo dijo  
  
Ay Sakura ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
  
Por lo pronto cancelar la boda, no puedo engañar a Patrick  
  
Pero ¿Qué van a decir en tu casa? ¿y los demas?  
  
Lo mejor sera que me vaya de viaje un tiempo. no me queda mas que explicarle a mi padre lo que sucedió, me ire y tendre a mi bebé en otro lado. Cuando regrese seguire con mi vida normal - sonrio un momento - ¿puedes creerlo Tomoyo? Un bebé, un bebé mio. Y de Syaoran, Sakura ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?  
  
Nunca, el no se va a enterar  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Porque se sentiria obligado a casarse conmigo, y el no me quiere  
  
¿y tu que sientes por el?  
  
Odio, lo odio, me volvio a engañar  
  
El tiene que saberlo Sakura  
  
No, y te prohibo que le menciones esto a Erial  
  
Pero.  
  
Es en serio Tomoyo, no quiero que se entere, prometeme que no vas a decir nada  
  
Yo. - Tomoyo dudaba - te lo prometo  
  
Gracias por todo - dijo incorporandose - y perdoname por haberte asustado  
  
Tienes que cuidarte mucho,el doctor dijo que tu embarazo es delicado  
  
Y lo hare - sonrio - no esperaba algo asi, pero ahora mi vida tiene sentido  
  
¿vas a hablar hoy con Patrick?  
  
Si, en cuanto lo vea  
  
Cielos. ¿y los periodicos? ¿y toda la sociedad inglesa que va a decir?  
  
Sabes que ellos no me importan Tomoyo, mejor me voy  
  
¿no quieres que te acompañe?  
  
No Tomoyo gracias, quiero estar a solas - y salio  
  
No se dieron cuenta que afuera, junto a la ventana, yue habia escuchado todo. Con su caracteristica frialdad lo unico que hizo yue fue dirigirse hacia la ansion Kinomoto  
  
-esto aclara muchas cosas - pensaba - espero que los involucrados se den cuenta de que ahí tienen la respuesta a lo que buscan  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo ¿y Sakura?  
  
Esta bien - Tomoyo ingresaba a la biblioteca en ese momento  
  
¿Qué dijo el doctor?  
  
Que era solo cansancio - mintio - pero se encuentra bien  
  
Entiendo. ¿Sakura dijo algo?  
  
No, simplemente que se sentia un poco debil, pero ya se fue a su casa  
  
¿se fue? ¿la dejaste ir sola?  
  
No quiso ayuda, ademas ya se veia un poco mejor  
  
Ya veo. - Eriol se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo le estaba mintiendo - supongo que con un poco de reposo se sentira mejor  
  
Eso espero - dijo Tomoyo preocupada - eso espero  
  
Al dia siguiente por la mañana Patrick y Sakura se encontraban paseando por el inmenso jardin de los Kinomoto. Patrick charlaba sin parar, haciendo planes y contandole a Sakura lo que pensaba hacer en cuanto se casaran. Sakura estaba seria, se veia palida, cansada y ojerosa y no era para menos, habia pasado la noche sin dormir pensando. feliz pero a la vez muy preocupada y nerviosa, no sabia como iban a tomar la noticia los demas, sobre todo su padre y Touya, pero al menos habia decidido que no le iba a decir a nadie que el padre era Syaoran, ese secreto se lo llevaria hasta la tumba. En el fondo lo hacia para protegerlo. porque muy en el fondo y sin que ella lo admitiera estaba muy enamorada de el, pero nunca se iban a enterar de eso.  
  
Sakura, no me estas poniendo atención  
  
perdon Patrick ¿Qué decias?  
  
Te decia que me han llegado muchísimas tarjetas felicitandonos y esperando su invitacion a la boda, por lo que veo todo el mundo te conoce  
  
Si, para ellos es una novedad que yo demuestre algun tipo de sentimiento - tuvo un leve mareo repentino  
  
¿te encuentras bien? En verdad te ves muy palida ¿Qué tienes?  
  
Patrick, por favor, sentemonos  
  
Si ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿agua? ¿un poco de vino?  
  
No, en realidad estoy bien, es solo un leve mareo  
  
¿has ido al doctor? No quiero que te enfermes  
  
si. ayer me reviso uno  
  
¿y que te dijo?  
  
Patrick, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero en primera te pido por favor que lo tomes con calma y segundo que no le digas a nadie lo que te voy a contar  
  
Por dios, me asustas ¿Qué es lo que tienes?  
  
Patrick. - Sakura tomo sus manos - hace muchos años yo me enamore profundamente de una persona y me iba a casar con el, pero por asuntos de linaje y posición economica nos prohibieron cualquier tipo de relacion. 10 años después volvi a encontrarme a esa persona, la odiaba como a nadie, pero con el tiempo. me volvi a enamorar de el, yo sabia que era riesgoso, pero no me importo aunque después pague muy caro ese precio: todo fue una farsa, me engaño y se burlo de mi y yo. yo tontamente cai y ahora. - bajo la mirada - ahora estoy esperando un bebé de el - lo vio a la cara - nunca fue mi intencion jugar contigo Patrick en verdad tenia la intencion de empezar una nueva vida contigo pero esto me tomo por sorpresa.. entiendo lo que procede, puedes deshacer el compromiso, puedes decir que tu me dejaste, que yo no era lo que esperaba, lo siento tanto. has de pensar lo peor de mi  
  
Por un momento Patrick parecio muy asombrado, pero Sakura no lo noto, inmediatamente cambio su expresión y abrazo a Sakura, sorprendiendola  
  
Sakura ¿en verdad vas a tener un bebe?  
  
Si  
  
Mi niña. ¿pero es que no te has dado cuenta? Yo te quiero, estoy loco por ti y nada hara que me aleje  
  
Pero.  
  
No quiero saber quien es el padre del niño, si quieres que sea un secreto lo sera, pero no me rechases, yo me hare responsable de ti y del bebé, formaremos una familia y con el tiempo aprenderas a quererme, por favor, dime que continuamos con los planes  
  
Yo.  
  
Por favor, es mas, podemos adelantar la boda, si tu amiga Tomoyo va a tener a su bebe en aproximadamente 3 semanas ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en dos? Asi estaras cuando nazca y nadie pensara mal de ti porque estaremos en paris, dime que si Sakura - la miro fijamente alos ojos - por favor, tal vez él te fallo pero yo no lo hare te lo prometo  
  
Sakura no esperaba este tipo de reaccion, al ver la mirada y las suplicas de Patrick no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo y llorar, llorar como hacia mucho no lo hacia, no podia creer que la persona que menos esperaba le diera todo su apoyo, Patrick solo la abrazaba tiernamente y la dejaba llorar  
  
¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿nos casamos en dos semanas?  
  
Esta bien Patrick nos casamos  
  
Que bien! Entonces hay que adelantar los preparativos, vamos a decirles a todos que preferimos una boda rapida que lo hacemos por el bien de Tomoyo ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Como tu digas Patrick. oye. gracias  
  
Al contrario Sakura, deja de llorar, sonrie y vamos a dar la noticia - la tomo de las manos y la ayudo a levantarse - veras que pase lo que pase todo estara bien  
  
¿eh? ¿en donde escuchaste esa frase?  
  
No lo se, en algun lugar ¿Por qué?  
  
Esa era mi frase cuando era niña, era la que me ayudaba a salir adelante  
  
Cosas del destino supongo - dijo encogiendose de hombros - vamos pues, que tenemos mucho que hacer  
  
Vamos  
  
Y caminaron hacia la mansion. A todos les sorprendio la noticia pero pensaron que tal vez en verdad estaban muy enamorados y querian ser marido y mujer lo antes posible. El unico que no dijo nada y estaba muy serio era Yukito, conocia la platica entre Sakura y Tomoyo y sabia que Sakura estaba mintiendo, tendria que hablar con ella, pero su dilema era si lo haria el o yue.  
  
Cuando Tomoyo se entero trato de hablar con Sakura y convencerla de que lo pensara bien pero tenia tal decisión en su mirada que Tomoyo ya no trato de insistir. Eriol por su parte calló, felicitó a Sakura y a Patrick y no dio ningun tipo de opinión. Por su parte, Syaoran se la paso encerrado en su habitación varios dias, cuando Wei le llevo la invitacion no quiso abrirla, la dejo a un lado, se sirvió un vaso de whisky, se sento en la cama y pensó. Después de un rato tomo una decisión, se levanto y busco a Wei por toda la casa  
  
Wei, comienza a empacar, nos vamos de aquí  
  
¿nos vamos? ¿A dónde joven?  
  
Regresamos a hong Kong  
  
Pero ¿y el asesino? ¿y el consejo?  
  
Entre Eriol y Sakura pueden con el, yo me arreglo con los del consejo, ya no quiero estar aquí  
  
¿y sus deseos de venganza?  
  
¿de que me sirve Wei? Aunque obtenga mi vengaza seguire muerto por dentro, lo mejor sera que nos vayamos  
  
como usted diga joven Syaoran 


	10. Destino Capítulo Final

XXV  
  
Los dias pasaron sin novedad, Sakura ya casi no pensaba en el asesino, Eriol no le habia comentado nada pero todo parecia estar en calma así que tenia un problema menos en que pensar, no estaba muy alegre ni convencida por la boda, pero disimulaba ante los demas, aunque la idea de tener un bebé de Syaoran la hacia sonreir a cada momento, procuraba mostrarse feliz pero no lo estaba, aunque entre los preparativos de la boda, las visitas y las pruebas de vestido que Tomoyo le hacia no le daban tiempo para preocuparse. En todo ese tiempo no supo nada de Syaoran y no hizo el intento de investigar  
  
Un dia antes de la boda Sakura estaba a solas en la mansión, todos se habian ido por sus respectivos trajes y kero estaba dormido, abrio la puerta de su habitación y se encontro a yue, que la miraba fijamente  
  
yue ¿en verdad eres tu? - estaba asombrada  
  
si ama, soy yo  
  
por favor dime Sakura. han pasado tantos años  
  
lo se - su voz era como siempre fria y reservada -entonces ¿es cierto?  
  
¿Qué yue?  
  
Te vas a casar con el frances  
  
Si, el dia de mañana me caso - le dio la espalda un poco avergonzada - y en cuanto Tomoyo tenga a su bebe nos iremos a vivir a paris  
  
Ama sakura, aunque trates de huir el te alcanzara  
  
¿el? ¿de quien hablas?  
  
Del asesino, te seguira hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario  
  
¿lo sabes?  
  
Todos lo sabemos, rubi moon, kerberos, spinel y yo, estamos enterados de lo que ocurre y del peligro que enfrentas  
  
¿Cómo es que lo saben?  
  
El descendiente de Clow nos lo dijo hace mucho tiempo  
  
¿Syaoran? ¿el les dijo?  
  
Si  
  
Entonces Yukito y kero sabian que el tenia planeado jugar con mis sentimientos  
  
Syaoran Li tenia planeado vengar a su madre a como diera lugar, pero todo el tiempo trato de no mezclar sus sentimientos o jugar contigo  
  
¿y los mios que? ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes? ¿piensan que pueden usarme a su antojo?  
  
Esa nunca fue la intencion de ninguno de nosotros  
  
Eriol y Syaoran dijeron lo mismo, pero no les creo, no puedo creerles  
  
Ama, Syaoran Li esta enamorado de ti  
  
Eso no es cierto yue  
  
Y tu tambien lo quieres  
  
No, yo no lo quiero, siento odio por el  
  
Pero. estas esperando un hijo de el  
  
¿QUEE? ¿COMO LO SABES?  
  
Eso no importa ama, lo que es importante es que en tus manos esta el destino y tu felicidad  
  
Ya te lo dije, no quiero saber nada de el  
  
Ama ¿sabes que Syaoran Li regresa a hong kong el dia de mañana?  
  
¿es eso cierto? - dijo muy sorprendida  
  
si ama, al parecer se dio por vencido  
  
pero ¿Qué le va a decir a los del consejo?  
  
Supongo que ni el lo sabe  
  
Bueno - dijo de repente - si esa es su decisión alla el  
  
Ama ya no lo volveras a ver  
  
Creo que es lo mejor  
  
El destino no se puede cambiar  
  
Pues yo lo hare  
  
Si te vas y algo ocurre alla no podre ir de inmediato en tu ayuda  
  
Lo se yue, pero no te preocupes, nada me va a pasar  
  
¿estas segura ama?  
  
Lo estoy yue - le sonrio - ademas se que pase lo que pase todo estara bien  
  
Eso espero  
  
Yue ¿Yukito lo sabe tambien?  
  
Si, pero el estaba muy preocupado y me pidio ayuda  
  
En verdad eres muy amable  
  
Tengo que irme  
  
Me dio mucho gusto verte yue  
  
A mi tambien - la vio fijamente - ama piensalo bien - y salio Aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo - dijo Sakura para si misma - ya no puedo echarme para atrás- y suspiró  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
El dia tan ansiado de la boda llego, el dia era esplendoroso, la mañana transcurrio rapidamente y la tarde llego. Tomoyo habia llegado desde temprano a la mansión Kinomoto para peinar a Sakura y ayudarle a vestirse. Sakura estaba exageradamente nerviosa, toda la alta sociedad iba a estar presente, todos se morian de curiosidad de ver a la inalcanzable lady Kinomoto decir que si ante el altar  
  
listo Sakura puedes voltear  
  
Sakura dio la vuelta y quedo sin habla. El vestido era en verdad hermoso, blanco en seda pero completamente bordaro en hilos de oro,con un escote discreto pero que hacia resaltar su busto bien formado,las mangas eran de corte medieval, la cola de su vestido no era muy larga pero la caida de la falda hacia que diera la impresión de que flotaba.. el talle tipo corse hacia que se viera aun mas delgada. Su velo era sencillo pero hermoso, coronado por una delgada tiara de diamantes (regalo de patrick). No tenia muchos accesorios, solo unas pocas flores naturales en el cabello que traia suelto y le caia suavemente hasta la cintura. Los zapatos estaban forrados de la misma tela y tambien tenia bordados con hilos de oro. Parecia una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas  
  
Tomoyo, esto es impresionante  
  
¿te gusta sakurita?  
  
Es hermoso, en verdad no tenias que haberte molestado  
  
Nada es demasiado para mi mejor amiga  
  
Sakurita te ves preciosa - dijo kero entrando  
  
Tu tambien te ves muy elegante kero  
  
Kero tenia un pequeño moño en su cuello que combinaba con un elegante saco del mismo color  
  
a pesar de que voy a estar escondido me quiro ver bien, uno nunca sabe  
  
tienes toda la razón - dijo riendo Tomoyo  
  
Sakura ¿Cuándo le vas a hablar de mi a Patrick?  
  
Después de la boda kero  
  
¿después? ¿crees que me acepte?  
  
Estoy segura de que si - le sonrio - nunca te dejare solo, te lo prometo  
  
Yo tampoco sakurita  
  
Sakura!! Te ves espectacular - dijo Fujitaka entrando  
  
Jamas imagine que los monstruos se pudieran ver asi - dijo Touya tratando de ocultar su asombro  
  
Gracias por todo - Sakura estaba emocionada  
  
¿en verdad estas segura de hacer esto?  
  
Si padre  
  
Entonces andando, ya es hora de ir a la iglesia  
  
¿y Yukito?  
  
Dijo que tenia algo que hacer, pero que nos alcanzaba alla  
  
Espero que llegue a tiempo  
  
Lo hara no te preocupes  
  
¿estas lista Tomoyo?  
  
Si ¿Cómo me veo?  
  
Tambien te ves muy linda  
  
Tomoyo se puso un vestido de color azul cielo tambien de seda, solo que este era de manga corta y del busto hacia abajo era completamente suelto. Tenia su cabello arreglado en un complicado moño y sus ojos brillaban como nunca  
  
¿Eriol va a llegar a la iglesia?  
  
Si, el y mi madre llegan juntos  
  
¿Cómo convenciste Eriol de que lo hiciera? No creo que este muy contento  
  
yo tengo mis metodos. - dijo Tomoyo riendo  
  
¿nos vamos?  
  
Si, ya es hora  
  
Subieron al carruaje y partieron hacia la iglesia  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Mientras tanto en la mansión de Syaoran todo estaba listo y empacado para partir, la casa estaba completamente vacia, lo unico que quedaba sobre la mesa era el periodico de ese dia con una foto reciente de Patrick y Sakura en la ciudad. Wei se habia adelantado al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas para el viaje. Syaoran tomaba una copa de whisky, cuando la termino puso el vaso sobre la foto del periodico, se disponia a salir de la casa cuando sintio una corriente magica a sus espaldas  
  
yue ¿que haces aquí? - dijo sorprendido  
  
así que en verdad se marcha  
  
si, de hecho ya voy de salida ¿no deberia de estar Yukito en la iglesia?  
  
Le pedi que me permitiera hablar con el descendiente de Clow  
  
¿conmigo? ¿de que quieres hablar?  
  
Se trata de mi ama  
  
¿de Sakura? ¿vienes hasta aca para hablarme de Sakura?  
  
Esta cometiendo un gran error al casarse  
  
Ese es problema de ella  
  
Usted siente algo por Sakura  
  
Tal vez, pero eso no sirve de nada si ella me odia  
  
Usted no entiende ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no entiendo? Ella busca el dinero, es ambiciosa, fria y orgullosa, se va a casar con otro por su dinero  
  
usted tambien es muy orgulloso  
  
si, por eso mejor me retiro, no voy a soportar humillaciones ni desplantes, si eso es todo me voy, fue un gusto verte yue  
  
espere, hay algo que usted no sabe  
  
no me vas a convencer yue  
  
ella no quiere a Patrick, lo quiere a usted  
  
pero Sakura dijo todo lo contrario  
  
lo hizo para protegerse  
  
pues si tanto me quiere dime ¿Por qué se casa con otro?  
  
Porque piensa que usted jugó con ella  
  
Tal vez sea mejor asi yue - y se dirigio a la puerta  
  
Mi ama esta esperando un bebé de usted  
  
¿QUUEE? - se detuvo en seco - ¿estas seguro?  
  
Si  
  
Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
La escuche cuando se lo conto a la esposa de la reencarnación de Clow  
  
¿a Tomoyo?  
  
Es esa la razon de su desmayo del otro dia  
  
Se desmayo por un ataque de magia oscura  
  
Que le hicieron directamente a su bebé  
  
¿todo esto es cierto yue?  
  
Es verdad  
  
No puedo creerte,-dijo Syaoran estrujandose las manos en la cabeza - ella me aseguro que no fui el primero en su vida ¿Cómo saber si es mio? Ella le mintio ¿no se da cuenta? En su dolor dijo cosas que no eran ciertas, ese bebe es de usted y de mi ama, y por eso corre aun mas peligro  
  
¿Qué dices?  
  
¿recuerda el pergamino?  
  
Si pero.  
  
". por ultimo a la maestra de cartas, la mas poderosa, para que ella y el alma oriental sean el ultimo sacrificio hacia nuestro amo y señor"  
  
el alma oriental. ¿estas hablando de ese bebé?  
  
Si, el bebé de ustedes, y tambien el bebe de la reencarnación de Clow  
  
Ahora entiendo. entonces ese es el destino del que hablan  
  
Ese bebé tiene los poderes de ambos padres - dijo yue acercandose a la mesa y viendo el periodico  
  
Lo cual lo haria casi indestructible, eso es lo que quiere evitar, pero hasta hoy no ha vuelto a atacar, parece que Alexander se ha esfumado  
  
O tal vez este planeando algo. - dijo yue de repente  
  
¿porque dices eso?  
  
Mire esta foto  
  
Syaoran se acerco a la mesa y miró la foto, se veia a Sakura y Patrick, el la abrazaba con rostro de felicidad, ella no parecia tan contenta. al fondo caminaban algunas personas pero. un momento! En una de las esquinas se veia un niño. un niño que trataba de aparentar inocencia pero veia fijamente a Sakura, sin perder detalle  
  
es Alexander, espera. hay algo mas  
  
Gracias al vaso pudo observar tambien el símbolo chino que brillaba, casi no se distinguia pero ahí estaba, expectante  
  
debe de estar enterado de todo, de la boda y de los planes de mi ama de irse a paris,por eso busca el mejor lugar para atacar y ese es.  
  
la boda! La va a atacar en la boda!  
  
Es lo mas probable  
  
Y todo el tiempo estuvo tan cerca, vamos, tenemos que ir a impedir que le hagan daño - y salio corriendo  
  
Al menos entendio - penso yue - espero que no sea muy tarde  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Todos se encontraban en la iglesia, al menos todos los que se consideraban de la alta sociedad, la iglesia estaba repleta, em las primeras filas estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Sonomi, Touya y Nakuru. Sonreian pero en el fondo dudaban de la decisión de Sakura. Al frente Patrick esperaba ansioso, el sacerdote hizo acto de presencia y se empezaron a escuchar los violines que tocaban la marcha nupcial. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta que se abrio de par en par dando paso a la novia que venia del brazo de Fujitaka, todos soltaron una exclamación de aosmbro, en verdad se veia hermosa, al llegar al altar Fujitaka levanto el velo emocionado y le dio un beso  
  
hija, te deseo de corazon que seas feliz  
  
gracias padre - dij sonriendo timidamente  
  
te entrego a mi hija Patrick, cuidala - dijo volteando hacia el  
  
sera todo un placer  
  
Fujitaka se dirigio a su lugar y los novios se acercaron hacia el altar, Patrick tambien se veia muy elegante con un frac negro con corbata plateada. Las damas suspiraban ya que parecian los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas  
  
"hermanos, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la union matrimonial entre Lady Sakura Kinomoto y Lord Patrick Clayton. El amor es una de las creaciones divinas del señor para los hombres y no puede ser separado por este. Así que frente a ustedes pregunto: si alguien conoce o sabe de algun impedimento que haga imposible esta union que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"  
  
De pronto las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, causando que todos voltearan sorprendidos, ahí se encontraba alguien que Sakura jamas habia visto, pero al ver la expresión de Eriol y Nakuru supo que no era nada bueno.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran y yue llegaron lo mas rapido que pudieron a la iglesia, al abrir la puerta lo que vieron los dejo impactados; todo mundo parecia estar inconciente  
  
alguien hizo que perdieran el conocimiento  
  
¿ y Sakura? ¿donde esta? - Syaoran estaba preocupado  
  
ss. syaroan. - se escucho una voz debil  
  
Syaoran volteo y vio a Nakuru en el piso, muy malherida  
  
Nakuru ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo bien, pero Alexander llego y de pronto se sintio un ataque muy poderoso, nos sorprendio a todos, los demas cayeron sin sentido y . y se llevo a Tomoyo y a Sakura con el  
  
¿y Eriol?  
  
Tambien fue atacado pero aun asi lo siguió, estaba furioso, uso su magia para detectarlo, kero y spinel fueron con el, estaban escondidos y no les pudo hacer nada  
  
¿hacia donde se dirigieron?  
  
Van al bosque - dijo yue - percibo un rastro de magia que se dirige hacia alla  
  
Vamos entonces, Nakuru ¿ crees estar bien?  
  
Si, denme tiempo, yo los alcanzo  
  
Syaoran uso su magia para poder ir lo mas rapido posible, yue iba demasiado callado. Se dirigieron hacia lo profundo del bosque  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura desperto confundida, no recordaba nada y se levanto  
  
¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? - dijo incorporandose - esto es el bosque pero ¿Qué hago aquí? - vio a su alrededor y se asusto - por dios ¡Tomoyo! - dijo acercandose a ella - Tomoyo ¿estas bien?  
  
¿Sakura? - dijo ella reaccionando - ¿Qué sucede?  
  
No se. - de pronto recordo - la boda! Estabamos en la iglesia, fue cuando llego esa persona, senti mucha magia oscura y ya no supe que paso  
  
¿magia oscura? ¿de que hablas?  
  
Ay Tomoyo, un asesino me esta siguiendo, quiere matarme  
  
¿a ti? ¿Por qué?  
  
No lo se pero tenemos que salir de aquí ¿puedes ponerte de pie? - le dio la mano  
  
Si. - intentó levantarse - auch!  
  
¿estas herida? ¿Dónde te duele?  
  
Aquí. - dijo tocandose el vientre - Sakura, creo que ya estoy en trabajo de parto  
  
¿Qué? Pero te faltan mas de dos semanas  
  
lo se, pero me estoy sientiendo mal, me esta doliendo  
  
quédate aquí Tomoyo voy por ayuda  
  
¿va a algun lado lady Kinomoto?  
  
Sakura volteo y vio a alguien recargado en un arbol  
  
¿Quién eres tu?  
  
Mi nombre es Alexander,y es un placer conocerla al fin  
  
Pero si es un niño - penso - ¿nos puedes ayudar? Tenemos un contratiempo y.  
  
Temo que eso no me es posible, yo las traje aquí por una razon  
  
¿tu nos trajiste? Pero ¿Cómo?  
  
Con un poco de magia, en verdad no fue difícil  
  
¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿y porque se me hace familiar? - penso Sakura por el momento nada  
  
pero Tomoyo necesita un doctor  
  
lo se, pero esto aun no comienza, tenemos que esperar a alguien mas. En verdad se ve muy linda vestida asi  
  
por favor, se que me buscas ami,a Tomoyo dejala yo peleare contigo  
  
lady Sakura, por supuesto que vamos a tener un combate pero ya le dije, hay que esperar.  
  
¿y exactamente a quien estamos esperando? A mi - dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
  
Eriol!!!  
  
¿me esperbas a mi Alexander? - Eriol a duras penas podia contener su furia  
  
tal vez - dijo sin mostrar la minima reaccion - tal vez  
  
Tomoyo! - dijo Eriol en cuanto volteo - Tomoyo ¿que te pasa?  
  
No te preocupes cielo - dijo con mucho dolor - es solo que al parecer este bebe ya quiere nacer  
  
Desgraciado!! Se lo que quieres pero no lo voy a permitir  
  
Supongo que tu eres el mago de occidente, bien solo faltan 2 personas y podremos poner fin a todo esto  
  
¿2 personas? ¿de quien mas hablas? -dijo Sakura  
  
Alexander habla de mi - dijo en ese momento otra voz  
  
Patrick!!! - dijo Sakura muy sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Mi amada Sakura no podia dejarte aquí ¿o si?  
  
Por fin apareces Patrick - dijo Alexander - pense que no te atreverias  
  
¿lo conoces? - Sakura estaba muy confundida  
  
claro que me conoce Sakura - dijo Alexander - las cosas nunca son lo que parecen  
  
¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo Eriol  
  
porque Patrick no es lo que aparenta ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no les dices que tu eres el verdadero asesino? ¿QUEEE??  
  
Eso no puede ser cierto - Sakura no sabia ni que hacer  
  
Es verdad - dijo Syaoran llegando con yue  
  
¿Syaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Sakura no esperaba verlo  
  
supimos lo que paso y venimos a pelear. Por fin nos conocemos, muestra tu verdadera forma - dijo Syaoran convocando un hechizo  
  
Fue un ataque muy rapido para Patrick, lo pudo derribar y parecia que le habia hecho daño, pero de pronto se levanto, lentamente, tenia los ojos muy rojos y reia diabólicamente, su rostro estaba descompuesto  
  
hasta que te diste cuenta Syaoran Li - dijo con voz de ultrartumba - aunque traté de no dejar pistas y de hacer que creyeran que este niño era elculpable me descubriste. pero ni asi podras vencerme, ni tu ni nadie lo hara  
  
no estes tan seguro - dijo Syaoran - descubrimos cual es tu objetivo y no te lo vamos a permitir, Sakura ¿estas bien? - dijo viendola de reojo  
  
si, pero Tomoyo esta sufriendo ¡CUIDADO!  
  
Patrick ataco de pronto, parecia que no podian hacer nada pero en ese momento llegaron kerberos y spinel que pudieron interceptar el ataque, aun asi Patrick era muy fuerte y pudo contraatacar lastimando las enormes alas de kero y haciendo que este cayera dolorosamente  
  
kero!! - dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el - kero ¿estas bien?  
  
Sakurita. no te preocupes por mi.. nada puede lastimar al gran kerberos - perdio el conocimiento  
  
Eriol dejo a Tomoyo y corrio a atacar junto con Syaoran, entre los dos el ataque fue muy fuerte pero no logro hacerle nada a Patrick, este reia divertido  
  
¿no entienden? Soy mas poderosos que ustedes, no vale la pena pelear contar mi - y lanzo un conjuro contra los dos deribandolos y dejandolos inconcientes por un momento - ¿en que estabamos? Ah si - ataco a Alexander, encerrandolo en una burbuja de cristal - mi querido Alexander, se que no tienes poderes pero mas vale l prevenir y dejarte encerrado para que no me molestes. Fuiste de mucha ayuda ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? - dijo yue y le lanzo una de sus flechas que no le hizo nada a Patrick  
  
yue.. mejor sera que te calles - hizo un movimiento con la mano y yue quedo sujeto por las manos y los pies, otro movimiento le borro la boca - es de mala educacion interrumpir  
  
yue!!- grito Sakura  
  
Sakura, ya no puedo, me duele mucho  
  
tranquila Tomoyo - volteo y le dio la espalda a Patrick - todo va a salir bien  
  
cuidado!!! - grito spinel  
  
Patrick ataco por la espalda a Sakura y si no es por spinel que se interpuso le hubiera hecho un daño irreversible  
  
maldito gato, tenias que intervenir - dijo Patrick  
  
spinel - Sakura lo llamaba pero habia quedado inconciente  
  
quedaron solas, ahora si es entre tu y yo Sakura  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?  
  
Por el poder!! Soy un gran hechicero y quiero el reconocimiento de todos, quiero que me obedezcan, pero desgraciadamente yo no soy el unico: los libros hablan del desendiente y de la reencarnación del mago Clow, los ubica como grandes entre los grandes. Ademas de la maestra de cartas, la que según el oráculo se convertiria en mi ultimo rival, pero eso no es todo,tambien habla de dos fuerzas mas poderosas a las cuales hay que vencer aun antes de que habiten este mundo  
  
Te refieres a. - dijo Sakura muy asustada  
  
Asi es, hablo de sus hijos, del que - dijo esto viendo a Tomoyo - va a nacer en cualquier momento y del que tu llevas en tu vientre  
  
Pero son almas inocentes, no te han hecho nada  
  
Aun asi no me puedo arriesgar. por eso use a Alexander, lo hechize, hice que pareciera que el era el culpable, le di parte de mi magia para que sospecharan, le grabe mi simbolo - dijo Patrick enseñando el mismo símbolo que el tenia tatuado en el brazo - mientras tanto yo podria estar a tu lado, vigilandote muy de cerca. Lo de la boda fue un buen plan porque llevandote a paris todo iba a ser mas facil, no ibas a tener a nadie a tu lado que te ayudara Eres un maldito! Pero no te dejare, peleare hasta lo muerte si es necesario pero no vas a lastimar a Tomoyo ni a nuestros bebes  
  
¿Por qué quieres tanto a ese nonato?pense que era una carga para ti  
  
por que es del hombre al que amo - dijo esto con conviccion, con seguridad en si misma  
  
el amor no existe Sakura, ademas tu sabes que el no te quiere ni siente nada por ti  
  
lo se, pero no me importa yo lo quiero y eso es suficiente para mi, asi me quede sola al final yo lo voy a seguir queriendo  
  
pues probemos si eso es verdad - y la ataco  
  
Sakura reacciono a tiempo y uso la carta "fly", convocando después a la carta "sword"  
  
¿en verdad crees que con esa carta me puedes atacar?  
  
Al menos puedo intentarlo - dijo segura de si misma - "dark"  
  
Y todo quedo a oscuras  
  
no te escondas bella Sakura, no me engañas  
  
yo nunca me escondo - dijo a sus espaldas - "light" - la luz se hizo y le ataco con la espada pero Patrick era en extremo agil, Sakura solo logro herirlo en el brazo  
  
muy astuta sakurita, muy astuta, pero no tanto como yo - le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre tirandola - aun me quedan muchos ases bajo la manga  
  
Sakura! - grito tomoyo - ten cuidado, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo  
  
¿en verdad? - Patrick alzo una ceja - ahora si va a ser mas facil acabar contigo - y de entre sus ropas saco un puñal  
  
Sakura habia quedado sin aire por el golpe y no podia levantarse, solo veia el cuchillo que se acercaba  
  
"thunder" - se escucho un grito  
  
ARRGHH!! Pero que demonios - el rayo dio en el blanco logrando calcinar una de las manos de Patrick Dejala Patrick - Syaoran se levantaba con dificultad  
  
Maldito, esto lo vas a pagar - y lanzo una gran bola de fuego con su otra mano  
  
Syaoran cuidado! - grito skaura - "flotar"  
  
Sakura logro que no le hiciera daño a Syaoran con el uso de su carta  
  
gracias Sakura - dijo el llegando a su lado - ¿estas bien?  
  
Si.. creo que si  
  
"almas atormentadas que buscan venganza, ataquen a estos seres con todo el poder oscuro que tienen" - de la mano de Patrick salieron sombras que gritaban ensordeciendolos  
  
"dark" - grito Sakura logrando confundir a casi todas las almas por un momento, menos a una que se dirigia hacia ella  
  
Sakura viene hacia ti  
  
Ella volteo pero sabia que era demasiado tarde, esperó el ataque pero este no llegaba, abrio los ojos y vio a Syaoran que la protegia, de inmediato convoco a "maze"  
  
Syaoran ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
Sakura ¿te hizo daño? - cayo al piso seminconsciente  
  
No, estoy bien pero tu estas herido, tienes sangre en un costado - lo vio asustada  
  
No te preocupes, hierba mala nunca muere y menos ahora que se que me quieres  
  
¿me escuchaste? - dijo sonrojndose  
  
¿es verdad que estas esperando un hijo mio?  
  
Si Syaoran es cierto  
  
¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
Porque pense que no sentias nada por mi  
  
Sakura. te quiero, era lo que queria decirte desde ese dia en mi casa Que romanticos - tercio Patrick asustandolos - pero ya vez que tu carta no sirvio de mucho  
  
Ya me canse de ti - dijo Sakura levantandose  
  
¿en verdad? Yo apenas me estoy empezando a divertir  
  
Sakura no esta sola - dijo Eriol llegando con ellos  
  
despertaste Hiragizawa, yo creia que estabas bien muerto  
  
eso quisieras pero no es tan facil acabar conmigo  
  
me encantaria comprobarlo - de su mano sana salio un trueno, pero Eriol lo pudo esquivar  
  
Sakura eres la unica que puede vencerlo - le dijo Eriol  
  
¿Qué hago Eriol?  
  
¿Cuántas carats has convocado a la vez?  
  
Tres. - dijo brincando para esquivar otro ataque  
  
tienes que usar el doble  
  
¿el doble?  
  
Si, tienes que pensar que cartas puedes combinar para que surta efecto  
  
¿seis cartas?  
  
No Eriol, ella no puede hacer eso - dijo Syaoran - no tiene el suficiente poder, le va a hacer daño y al bebe tambien  
  
Sakura - dijo Eriol - se que puedes hacerlo, yo te voy a dar el poder que me queda, confio en ti  
  
Yo. - dudo un momento  
  
Cuidado - se escucho el grito de un muy malherido spinel  
  
Esta vez el rayo los alcanzo, Eriol cayo lejos y Sakura tenia un herida en la cabeza y uno de sus brazos sangraba profusamente  
  
como dije antes, ustedes no podran conmigo "que se haga la luz y que se disuelvan las ilusiones" - todo se pudo ver claramente - y ahora. - dijo caminando lentamente hacia Tomoyo - empezare contigo Tomoyo!!! Nooo!!!  
  
Sakura, ayudame el dolor es insoportable, ya no tarda en nacer  
  
Sakura pesnso lo mas rapido que pudo, tenia las cartas en sus manos y no sabia cuales serian las 6 que le podian ayudar, cerro los ojos - cartas - susurro - creo en ustedes, creo en sus poderes y creo en mi, ayudenme, esta vez no es por mi, es por Tomoyo,por su bebe y el mio - y al azar saco las 6 cartas del mazo  
  
pequeña señora de Hiragizawa,prometo que no le dolera mucho - dijo acercandose cada vez mas  
  
bien, aquí voy - dijo abriendo los ojos - "cartas que fueron creadas por el mago Clow, denme su poder y acepten combatir conmigo, Sakura, por el bien de todos y por el renacimiento de la fuerza que esta en las estrellas y la luna liberenseee!!! "firey" "windy" "earthy""watery" "dark" "light"  
  
Sakura acerto, era la batalla de las cartas para lograr el equilibrio, cada una con la fuerza suficiente, pero con su contraparte para nivelar su poder, haciendolas aun mas fuertes. El ataque fue directo, brutal. Patrick no pudo hacer nada, de su pecho empezo a brotar una luz intensa que le iba restando sus poderes, gritaba de dolor,pero no era suficiente. Sakura sentia que se debilitaba, que no podia mas y eso le daba a Patrick la oportunidad de recuperarse  
  
ya no puedo - y empezo a sentir un dolor profundo en el vientre - no.. mi bebe, le estoy quitando su energia a mi bebé  
  
Sakura , yo estoy contigo, nunca te voy a dejar - dijo de pronto Syaoran abrazandola con la poca fuerza que le quedaba  
  
ni yo Sakura, juntos lo lograremos - Eriol llego y tomo el baculo tambien - esto nos afecta a los tres y entre los tres lo venceremos  
  
Juntaron sus poderes y efectivamente incrementaron su nivel magico, de pronto, el pecho de Patrick se abrio, dejando salir a decenas de almas atormentadas que penaban por culpa de el. Patrick abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, era la oprtunidad de las almas de vengarse. Lo rodearon, no tenia escapatoria, Patrick solo pudo gritar de horror, las almas empezaron a atravesarlo, hiriendolo, haciendo que su carne cayera a pedazos, deshaciendolo poco a poco, convirtiendolo en polvo. Cuando terminaron con el una luz llego desde el cielo y las almas poco a poco empezaron a subir, encontrando la paz eterna y eldescanso. Sakura bajo su baculo lentamente y cayo desmayada  
  
Sakura! Sakura! Responde - Syaoran cayo a su lado preocupado  
  
no te preocupes, solo esta desmayada - Eriol se sentia desfallecer - tengo que ver a Tomoyo - con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrio hacia ella  
  
Al acabar con Patrick, yue pudo deshacerse de lo que le habia atado,inmediatamente volteo hacia Sakura  
  
ama Sakura despierta!  
  
Sakura por favor, hablame - Syaoran imploraba en silencio  
  
To.. mo. yo - ¿esta.. bien? - dijo reaccionando Sakura  
  
Gracias a Dios, reaccionaste  
  
Tengo.. que . ayudar a Tomoyo - dijo incorporandose  
  
Pero estas herida y el bebé.  
  
Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejarla  
  
Yo te ayudo Sakura - dijo rubi moon llegando  
  
Rubi moon ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Un poco lastimada, pero como dicen: lo que no me mata me hace mas fuerte ¿Qué paso aqui? ¿contra quien hay que pelear?  
  
Todo ha terminado - dijo yue - llegaste tarde  
  
Oh, me perdi la diversión  
  
¿y Alexander? - recordo de pronto Sakura  
  
alla esta, parece que tambien esta herido - dijo Syaoran  
  
Alexander ¿estas bien? - Sakura se acerco  
  
Lady Sakura - dijo el niño - espero. no haberle causado muchas molestias - hablaba débilmente - pero no podia decrle, tenia que enfrentar a su destino usted sola  
  
Pero si ti eres. - dijo ella de pronto - no puede ser  
  
¿Quién es el Sakura? - pregunto Syaroan eres quien me hablaba en mis sueños!, siempre me estuviste advirtiendo del peligro, eres esa voz!  
  
Si mi lady, soy yo  
  
¿Quién eres en realidad?  
  
Soy un angel encargado de cuidar el alma del bebé de la familia Hiragizawa - dijo sonriendo levemente- no podia hacer nada mas que advertirle, se me dio la oportunidad de ser visible para los humanos, pero ahora que todo esta bien tengo que regresar a donde pertenezco, dentro de muy poco el bebe de ustedes tambien tendra un angel protector, asi que no se procupen por el. Fue un placer conocerla mi lady usted es fuerte y saldra adelante, tiene a su lado a un hombre que le admira y le ama - Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron - van a ser muy felices  
  
Gracias Alexander - Sakura le dio un beso en la frente y el empezo a desaparecer convirtiendose en pequeñas luciérnagas que revoloteaban alredededor de Tomoyo, alegres y después poco a poco subian hacia el cielo  
  
Ayyy - grito Tomoyo - el bebe ya viene  
  
Tomoyo, resiste voy para alla  
  
¿Qué hacemos Sakura? - dijo Syaoran  
  
yue y tu encarguense de kero y spinel, Nakuru y yo atenderemos a Tomoyo - llegaron con ella - tranquila amiga, respira, todo va a estar bien  
  
no te preocupes Sakura, estoy entrenada en esto - dijo Nakuru  
  
Eriol, ven con nosotros - le dijo Syaoran a Eriol - estas demasiado nervioso y no creo que sea bueno para Tomoyo que te vea asi  
  
pero.. pero. - Eriol temblaba  
  
es lo mejor Eriol - dijo Sakura  
  
ayudala Sakura - y se fue con ellos  
  
No tardaron en reanimar a kero y spinel, a pesar de las heridas parecia que se iban a poner bien. Todos estaban nerviosos, se escuchaban gritos de Tomoyo y eso desesperaba a Eriol. De pronto llego el silencio. para despues escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Corrieron hacia donde se encontraban y las vieron. Sakura habia improvisado una manta para el bebe con su velo y este descansaba en brazos de Tomoyo que se veia exhausta pero bien  
  
Tomoyo ¿estas bien? - dijo Eriol llegando a su lado  
  
si.Eriol, te voy a presentar a tu pequeña hija  
  
¿niña? ¿es una niña? - dijo completamente feliz  
  
es la mas hermosa que haya visto - dijo kero acercandose  
  
mi pequeña. - dijo Tomoyo viendola - el es tu padre y es un poderoso hechicero, como seguramente algun dia tu lo seras - y la beso  
  
Por respuesta la niña bostezo y siguió completamente dormida  
  
Tomoyo, mil gracias - y para sorpresa de todos se le salieron dos lagrimas  
  
kerberos, spinel, rubi moon - dijo de pronto yue - tenemos que ir a la iglesia a ver a los demas  
  
si vamos - dijo spinel y partieron rapidamente los 4  
  
En cuanto los vio partir Sakura se dirigio hacia un lugar un poco apartado,se sentia desfallecer del cansancio pero estaba contenta de que todo hubiera terminado, empezo a llorar y a agradecer que Tomoyo saliera con bien  
  
Sakura ¿como te sientes? - dijo llegando a su lado Syaoran  
  
muy cansada, pero me da gusto que todo haya terminado  
  
estas herida, dejame ayudarte - se arranco un pedazo de tela de su camisa y se la puso de venda a Sakura  
  
tu tambien estas lastimado  
  
me recuperare, es cuestion de tiempo y paciencia pero. ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
Porque estuve apunto de cometer el peor error de mi vida  
  
Pero no lo hiciste  
  
De pensar en lo que hubiera provocado.  
  
Ya no pienses en eso, todo esta bien - dijo enjugando sus lagrimas - ademas, tengo que admitir que te ves hermosa vestida de novia - le sonrio - aunque tendras que hacerlo de nuevo ¿porque dices eso?  
  
Porque ya no te vas a separar de mi lado, tu y yo nos casaremos lo mas pronto posible  
  
¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio? - dijo ella roja como tomate  
  
te lo estoy ordenando Sakura - la abrazo - te amo y nadie va a impedir que yo sienta esto por ti - la beso tiernamente  
  
pero los del consejo. y tu clan  
  
hay algo que no sabes. hace 5 años renuncie a ser jefe del consejo  
  
pero ¿Por qué?  
  
Porque no estaba de acuerdo con sus reglas, porque me di cuenta de que habia cometido un error al alejarme de ti y. porque mi madre me lo aconsejo  
  
¿Ielan hizo eso? Pero si ella fue la que te hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a nuestro compromiso  
  
si, pero después se dio cuenta de que el linaje yla riqueza no lo es todo, vio lo mucho que sufri por ti. me volvi serio y amargado, ya solo vivia para los del consejo. Fue por eso que hablo conmigo,me pidio perdon y me devolvio mi libertad, renuncie a ser jefe del consejo cuando cumpli 21 años, pero no renuncie a ser lider de mi clan. Ellos son mi familia y tengo que cuidarlos. A mi madre le hubiera gustado saber que te encontre de nuevo - dijo tristemente - pero ahora si tengo la certeza de que está en un buen lugar descansando en paz  
  
syaoran. yo no lo sabia ¿en verdad nunca me dejaste de querer?  
  
No, pero me habia resigando a que ya tuvieras a alguien mas ¿y tu?  
  
Jamas, disfrace mi amor por ti con odio y orgullo  
  
Sakura hay algo que quiero preguntarte: hace algun tiempo sin querer escuche que Tomoyo decia que alguien te habia propuesto matrimonio ¿puedo saber de quien se trataba?  
  
Si. fue Yukito  
  
¿Qué? ¿Yukito? ¿porque?  
  
Porque me quiere mucho, y al ver todo lo que sufri por ti penso que tal vez podria ayudarme propiniendome matrimonio  
  
¿y porque lo rechazaste?  
  
Por orgullo, no queria que se atara a mi por lastima, pero ahora se que en el fondo lo hice porque tenia la esperanza de volverte a ver  
  
Sakura. mi bella Sakura, tnemos toda una vida por delante  
  
Si, aunque este bebe nos va a dar un poco de problemas  
  
No importa, te voy a cuidar mucho  
  
¿Qué le vamos a decir a todos? - dijo ella con una gran gota sobre la cabeza - siguen en la iglesia inconscientes  
  
bueno. no se necesita mucha magia para borrar la memoria de las personas  
  
¿en que estas pensando?  
  
En que aprovechando la iglesia y la recepcion podemos casarnos ahora mismo, claro que con ayuda de Eriol y Tomoyo,porque necesitaremos otra ropa ¿no crees?  
  
¿crees que sospechen algo?  
  
No, parecera que todo sigue su curso normal, nadie recordara a Patrick y seras la señora Li ¿quepopinas? ¿te casas conmigo en este momento?  
  
Claro que si señor Li, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes - dijo viendo a lo lejos a Tomyo y a Erial  
  
¿y que es?  
  
Es un regalo que prometi hacerle a Tomoyo - dijo sacando dos cartas  
  
¿estas segura? Estas debil ¿crees poder hacerlo?  
  
Si, porque lo hago con amor  
  
Esta bien, yo te ayudo  
  
Pon atención porque tambien es un regalo para ti "flower" "song"  
  
De la nada empezaron a llover petalos de flores de diferentes especies que caian suavemente sobre las dos parejas. Eriol sonrio y volteo a verlos en silencio, y con una inclinacion de cabeza le agradecia a Sakura que se hubiera acordado. Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar las notas de una cancion, a lo lejos. la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y se sentia un viento tibio y gratificante para el alma. Sakura abrazo a Syaoran y le dijo en un susurro  
  
te amo Syaoran Li  
  
y yo a ti Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Quedaron unidos por un tierno abrazo mientras se escuchaba una voz dulce que cantaba:  
  
He visto a dos niños jurarse abrazados  
Eternas locuras que se que ningun ser humano se las ha enseñado  
he visto a la vida volar de sus manos  
he visto a dos niños mirarse a los ojos  
sentirse felices de estar amarrados  
yo he oido el poema que le ha dedicado  
  
Tu eres mi paz  
y tu horizonte es mi temor  
pero tu huella es mi paz  
aunque jamas sera lo mismo aquel rincón  
porque le falta al temblor de tu cuerpo  
y le falta la noche irreverente y la envidia de la gente  
y es que yo he oido el poema que le ha dedicado  
  
silencio. silencio  
silencio en la cama de un amante  
la magia duerme poco pero se acuesta antes  
silencio, silencio que la magia duerme silencio  
en la cama del amante  
la magia duerme poco pero se acuesta antes  
  
he visto a la gente pasarles rozando  
y he visto que algunos se han ido y algunos se quedan  
y algunos jamas han estado  
he visto a la vida  
sentarse a su lado  
y al fin a esa niña mirarme a los ojos  
los besos mas bellos salir de sus labios  
y es que yo he oido el poema que le ha dedicado  
  
silencio. silencio  
en la cama de un amante  
la magia duerme poco pero se acuesta antes  
silencio que se calla el aire  
que quiero escuchar esos versos de nuevo en tus labios  
  
F I N  
  
La cancion se llama "silencio" y es del disco "el alma al aire" de Alejandro Sanz  
  
Dedicatorias:  
  
La verdad es que este es mi primer fic, y tengo varias personas a las cuales dedicarselos:  
  
a Mariana, que es mi mejor amiga, mi angel de la guarda, mi hermana, mi confidente.. en fin, lo es todo, y aunque esta lejos se que tarde o temprano estaremos juntas.  
  
A Mauro, que se que no lo va a leer, pero tambien es un angel para mi, se ha convertido en algo demasiado especial y fuerte en mi vida, es parte de mi, lo quiero con todo el corazon  
  
A Christian que me ha ayudado a entender un poco mas del ancho mundo de la red y las computadoras (soy muy hueca para eso), y que ha soportado todos mis berrinches y ha cumplido todos mis caprichos. Aunque deberia ser al reves. Con todo mi cariño  
  
A mi amiga Miriam Arteaga que extraño mucho, y ansio ver muy pronto  
  
A Mauricio Cruz, que tambien esta lejos de mi  
  
A Leonardo (syaoran li) que a pesar de que no lo conozco fisicamente me ha ayudado echandome porras y brindandome su amistad, la cual espero mantener por muchos años  
  
A mis amigas Flor y Miriam de Muga. esas son mis amigas superpoderosas, locas, soñadoras. todas unas profesionistas. Es un honor ser su amiga  
  
A David, Arturo y Mariano, mis héroes anónimos (en serioo), mis chicos fantásticos.  
  
A ti, que te has tomado la molestia de leerlo  
  
M I L G R A C I A S  
  
ATTE  
  
Angélica Mar_li_kinomoto@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
